Repair by AlexaNDYE (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Tony e Pepper estão juntos há um mês, mas parece que Tony ainda tem algumas lições a aprender. Encontros, dúvidas, preocupações, medos e vilões. Pós-Homem de Ferro 2.
1. Capítulo 1

Olá Ducklings! Então, eu vou fugir um pouco da tradução de _one shots_ e agora partirei um pouco para fanfics. Essa fanfic é baseada pós-Homem de Ferro 2 e mostra mais sobre o relacionamento de Tony e Pepper. Na fanfic já faz 1 mês que eles estão juntos, e dá continuidade a partir daí. Ao todo, são 32 capítulos (eu ainda não sei como postarei, mas é provável que eu poste pelo menos 2 capítulos por semana). É uma versão da **AlexaNDYE**, quem eu gostaria muito de agradecer por me autorizar a traduzir suas fanfics e one shots (_thank you too much_!). Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

Tony saiu da plataforma com sua perna direita sendo arrastada. Ele gritou de dor, e cuidadosamente olhou para trás, tentando descobrir o que diabos tinha de errado com sua perna. Antes de ele olhar para sua perna, ele olhou para trás e viu o rastro de sangue que foi deixado enquanto ele se arrastava. Tony arregalou os olhos e imediatamente olhou para a sua perna. Seu traje de neoprene foi rasgado verticalmente abaixo de sua panturrilha. Ele fez uma careta de dor novamente e sentiu uma onda de dor ao longo de seu peito.

_"Ahh!"_ Ele gritou de dor. Ele tentou não gritar, mas já era tarde demais.

Com toda a sua força, Tony começou a mover-se lentamente em direção ao sofá. Parecia que tijolos foram colocados em sua perna direita. De qualquer maneira, ele tinha de chamar Pepper o mais breve possível.

_"JARVIS"._ Tony praticamente gritou.

_"Sim, senhor?"_ Seu computador respondeu.

_"Eu quero uma checagem de todo o corpo, e deixe-me saber dos resultados o mais rápido possível."_ Tony tentou lentamente retirar um pouco do neoprene já rasgado por volta da ferida, mas a sensação imaginária de facas perfurando seu peito começou - fazendo o parar. _"Droga"._ Ele respirou.

Tony olhou para o telefone que estava ao seu lado. Ele encarou o objeto e hesitou. _Se eu ligar para Pepper, ela terá que vir até aqui ... e então ela vai começar a me repreender sobre minhas ações ... e ..._

Outra onda de dor o dominou, fazendo-o soltar um silvo agudo, de novo. Em poucos instantes, sua mão agarrou o telefone, segurando-o em um piscar de olhos. Ele pressionou a discagem rápida e rapidamente segurou o telefone ao ouvido.

Pepper estava sentada em seu sofá, lendo um livro de capa dura vermelha e bordado preto. Depois de alguns segundos, seus dedos delicados mudaram a página. O toque do telefone logo envolveu o apartamento dela, fazendo-a suspirar fortemente.

_"Foi só chegar na parte boa."_ Ela respirou com raiva. Pepper levantou-se e caminhou em direção à pequena cozinha. Ela pegou o telefone do balcão e imediatamente o colocou na orelha.

_"Virgínia Potts."_ Ela saudou.

_"Hey, Peps"._ Tony respirou dolorosamente.

_"Tony,"_ Ela olhou para o forno, observando a hora. _"É meia-noite, o que você precisar, pode esperar até-"_

_"Eu preciso de sua ajuda."_ Sua tentativa de interrompê-la fracassou.

_"-Amanhã"._ Ela terminou, lentamente fechando os olhos. "_Ajuda com o quê?"_ Pepper não aguentou.

"_Você P-poderia por favor ... vir aqui ..."_ Ele tentou retirar o que sobrava de seu traje das costas, mas uma outra onda de dor começou lentamente a fazer caminho em direção ao seu ombro. _"Ai, merda!"_

_"Tony?"_ Pepper franziu as sobrancelhas, ficando cada vez mais preocupada. _"Está tudo bem?"_

_"Errr ..."_ Tony piscou violentamente. _"É ... Olha, eu sei que é tarde, mas eu realmente poderia usar a sua ajuda e-"_

_"Apenas me diga o que você quer, Tony."_

_"Você"._ Ele soltou descaradamente. _"Eu quero __você __agora, Pepper."_

_"Por mais romântico que pareça, é um pouco tarde demais e temos uma reunião às nove horas, e outra reunião às onze horas. Nós não podemos fazer isso amanhã à noite?"_ Ela começou a inclinar-se sobre o balcão, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a superfície escura do granito.

_"Quanto mais rápido você chegar aqui, mais rápido você poderá ir dormir – fica em casa essa noite."_ Tony de repente sentiu uma dor tremenda na panturrilha.

_"Tony-"_

_"Por favor, Pepper."_ Sua voz começou a se tornar um pouco mais séria.

Pepper levantou-se arregalando os olhos. "_Tony, diga-me. O que há de errado?"_

_"Nada, eu só quero-"_

_"Eu juro por Deus, se você não me contar, eu vou tirar férias de duas semanas e farei com que JARVIS não consiga identificar a minha localização_". Ela ameaçou.

Não havia nenhuma resposta boa que ele pudesse usar contra esse ultimato. A única coisa que ele temia era de não ser capaz de vê-la - duas longas semanas sem ela. Ele literalmente morreria sem a sua presença diária. _"... Eu me envolvi em um pequeno acidente_." Ele respirou um pouco admirado o quão vicioso era Pepper.

_"Acidente? Que tipo de acidente?"_ Ela estreitou os olhos, ouvindo atentamente.

_"Fury me enviou em uma missão logo depois que você saiu ... e eu acabei de voltar."_ Ele disse a ela. Isso é tudo o que ele tinha que dizer a ela. Só a menção sobre a missão fez Pepper ficar alerta.

_"Você está bem?"_ A preocupação estava assumindo suas emoções.

_"Eu estou bem."_ Tony tentou sorrir, mas a dor o impediu.

_"Checagem de corpo inteiro completo."_ JARVIS anunciou repentinamente. _"Você tem um grande corte vertical e profundo por quase toda a sua panturrilha, há também um corte superficial a partir de seu ombro esquerdo que termina na parte direita de suas costas, existem vários hematomas formando em torno de seu abdômen, e há dois ferimentos que chegaram à carne ao longo de seu antebraço direito sugerindo que você escapou de duas balas. Minha estimativa é de duas semanas e meia de recuperação. "_

Pepper arregalou os olhos de medo e preocupação. _Esquece o maldito livro_. Ela desligou o telefone num milésimo de segundo. Pegou suas chaves, seu moletom cinza e correu para a porta. Ela nem pensou sobre as roupas que ela estava usando. Seu short curto azul e branco xadrez e sua regata branca era tudo o que ela vestia. Tony olhou para o teto, esperando por tudo que era mais sagrado que Pepper não tenha ouvido o que JARVIS acabara de anunciar.

_"Pepper, não tenha pressa. Não é tão ruim-"_ Tony ouviu um sinal sonoro vindo do outro lado. Ele então foi saudado por uma voz gravada, dizendo-lhe que ele tinha ligado para o número errado. _"-assim."_ Ele desligou o telefone. _"Muito obrigado, JARVIS."_

_"Não há de quê, senhor."_ JARVIS soltou, fazendo com que Tony olhasse para o teto com irritação.

Enquanto Pepper estava em alta velocidade em direção a sua casa, Tony resolveu arriscar um pouco, e cuidadosamente começou a retirar o traje. A mistura de sangue e suor fez com o que o traje grudasse em cada pelo da superfície de seu corpo. Ele conseguiu rasgar completamente uma parte que estava cobrindo sua perna direita.

"_Um a menos ..."_ Ele respirava pesadamente.

_"Senhor, a Senhorita Potts acaba de entrar na casa em um ritmo acelerado"._

_"Mm"._ Tony cantarolou, concentrando-se no resto do traje que ficou preso a cada centímetro de seu corpo. Em poucos segundos, ele ouviu a porta de vidro - que separava o resto da casa de sua oficina - abrir lentamente. Sem mover um centímetro, ele sentiu as vibrações tensas de Pepper por todo o lugar. Ele lentamente olhou para ela e viu seus olhos se arregalarem com a boca meio aberta.

_"Oi"._ Tony disse quase alegremente.

_"Oi?"_ Pepper respirou, apertando lentamente seus punhos. _"OI!"_ Ela gritou. Tony começou a temê-la na hora.

_"Agora, Pepper-"_ Ele tentou acalmá-la, mas não funcionou.

_"Você me liga me dizendo que você está 'bem'",_ ela fez aspas com as mãos. "_E então eu ouço JARVIS anunciando o resultado de sua checagem, e tudo o que você pode me dizer é oi?" _Ela olhou para ele bem nos olhos.

_"Devo começar com um "me desculpe" ou "eu te amo?,"_ Ele brincou, tentando aliviar o clima.

Pepper lançou seu dedo indicador em direção ao sofá. Sem dizer uma palavra, Tony lentamente mancou em direção a ele com ela se arrastando cuidadosamente atrás dele. Lentamente, ele sentou-se no sofá e conseguiu abafar um silvo. Ele sentiu Pepper se sentar ao lado dele. Aquilo parecia muito com seu ritual diário. Tony virou ligeiramente para a esquerda, dando a Pepper uma visão clara de suas costas e a parte de trás de sua perna direita.

_"Eu tentei rasgar o traje de neoprene, mas-"_

_"Tony"._ Ela respirou, tocando com cuidado as bordas irregulares rasgadas do traje de neoprene. Ela correu os dedos ao longo do corte que parecia que se prolongava por pelo menos uma milha. Bem quando ela chegou ao meio da ferida, ela sentiu Tony ficar tenso. _"Como-O que-O que aconteceu_?"

_"Lâminas de serra"._ Ele respirou tentando olhar para trás, mas Pepper o empurrou para frente.

_"Lâminas-Lâminas de serra?"_ Pepper assoviou alto quando ela inspecionou o corte em sua panturrilha.

_"Havia uma fábrica ... e explodiu ..."_ Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. _"Eles saíram voando por toda parte, e a armadura já estava danificada de uma missão antes dessa."_ Tony explicou para ela.

_"Fury lhe enviou em uma missão dupla?"_ Pepper sussurrou, ainda seguindo o rastro de suas feridas.

_"Bem ... Mais ou menos."_ Tony apertou os lábios.

"_O que você quer dizer com "mais ou menos"?"_ A voz de Pepper começou a subir.

_"Eu juro, eu estava voando de volta para casa e bem na hora que eu iria pousar, Fury me pediu para assumir a missão do Capitão América."_ Ele sentiu Pepper remover cuidadosamente algumas partes de seu traje de neoprene de suas costas para obter um melhor alcance do longo corte. "_Você estava com raiva de mim ... então eu ... eu não queria ir para casa ... E foi aí que eu disse a você, através do JARVIS, que eu ainda estava na mesma missão."_

_"Com raiva de você?"_ A raiva de Pepper aumentava lentamente_. "Com raiva de você!"_

"_Pepper ... Eu realmente não quero ter essa conversa agora"_

_"Não, Tony."_ Ela respondeu com raiva, fazendo-o virar-se para encará-la. Pepper apontou para ele com o dedo indicador. _"Você é quem não queria assinar os malditos papéis". _Ela, então, apontou para si mesma. _"Eu não estava sendo o idiota teimoso, fugindo como um cervo assustado."_

Tony olhou para o lado, quase sentindo muita vergonha de olhar para ela. Era verdade, ele implorou por uma missão à Fury só para ficar longe de casa e dela. Ele virou a cabeça e olhou para ela, bem nos olhos. _"Eu não quero lidar com isso."_

_"Todo casal briga. Uma briga não significa que será o fim do mundo."_

_"Não, você não entende, Pepper."_ Ele disse calmamente, tomando-lhe as mãos. _"Eu não quero lidar com isso ..."._

_"Isso?"_ Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "_O que você quer dizer com isso?"_

_"Isso ... nós ... o que estamos fazendo."_ Ele apertou suas mãos, tentando fazê-la entender o seu ponto de vista. _"Eu só-"_

_"Você está com o pé atrás?"_ Ela perguntou a ele. Tony podia ver o medo em seus olhos.

_"Sim-não, sim ... não ... sim-Pepper, Eu-"_ Ele tentou explicar isso para ela, mas ela o cortou.

"_Tony, foi apenas uma briga. Isso não significa que eu não me importe com o nosso relacionamento, ou, ou que eu queira de repente me demitir-"_

_"Não, Pepper."_ Ele apertou suas mãos novamente, fazendo-a prestar atenção a ele. "_Isso é novo para mim."_ Tony olhou para suas mãos unidas e, em seguida, para ela, fisgando seu olhar. "_Estamos juntos há um mês, e agora que estou começando a me acostumar com tudo."_

_"O que ... O que você está tentando dizer?"_ Ela olhou para ele com cautela.

"_O que eu estou tentando dizer é que ... Eu não quero tratá-la como uma ficante porque você não é uma, Pepper. Você é mais do que isso."_ Ele murmurou. _"Você é tudo para mim e, apesar do que a imprensa diz, eu não vou voltar ao meu antigo eu"._

_"Então, você não quis assinar os papéis e aí você acabou em uma briga comigo porque você estava pensando sobre o nosso relacionamento?"_ Ela perguntou-lhe, percebendo a onda de dor que brilhou através de seus olhos.

_"... Basicamente, sim."_ Ele acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente.

Os lábios de Pepper de repente formaram um sorriso. _"Você é um idiota."_ Ela estendeu uma das mãos e tocou suavemente sua bochecha. Tony inclinou-se com o toque e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Antes que ele percebesse, ele sentiu a mão dela abruptamente dando-lhe um tapa no rosto, fazendo com que a região ficasse vermelha e ardida.

_"Pepper-",_ ele tentou fazê-la entender, mas a raiva e a fúria dos olhos cor oceano de Pepper já estavam enviando-lhe lanças de medo através de seu olhar.

_"Vire-se"._ Ela disse a ele furiosamente.

"_Mas-"_

Pepper não estava claramente com vontade de conversar. Apesar da dor que ela poderia causar a ele, ela agarrou ambos de seus ombros e o virou um pouco para o lado. Ele reclamou, sentindo os braços dela segurá-lo no lugar e com firmeza. Ela, então, pegou debaixo do sofá um kit de primeiros socorros. Ela o colocou em seu colo e abriu a caixa. Ela pegou um recipiente e um cotonete. Tony sentiu suas pequenas mãos delicadas alcançando as bordas rasgadas do traje. Sem pensar em quanta dor ela iria causar nele, ela rasgou a parte de neoprene de seu peito como uma criança arrancando um band-aid. Sabendo o que iria acontecer a seguir, Tony preparou-se e agarrou os braços do sofá. Ele sentiu o cotonete passar levemente sob o corte em suas costas.

_"Ow-ow-ow!"_ Ele assobiou.

_"Pare de ser criança."_ Pepper limpou cada centímetro de sua ferida, tentando muito ignorar seus gritos de dor.

_"Não foi você quem foi cortada por dezenas de lâminas de serra"._ Ele murmurou, fechando os olhos.

_"Se você tivesse assinado os malditos papéis, nada __disso__",_ ela limpou suas costas novamente, fazendo-o recuar. _"... Jamais teria acontecido."_

"_Touché, senhorita Potts." _Ele murmurou baixo.

_"Deixe-me ver o seu ombro."_ Ela ordenou. Tony virou-se mais para ela e colocou seu ombro para frente para lhe dar uma melhor visão. Ela olhou para as duas marcas das balas e respirou pesadamente. _"Dói?"_

_"Um pouco"_. Ele respondeu de volta rapidamente. Dummy veio até ela e lhe entregou uma toalha branca limpa e úmida com sua garra robótica. Pepper lavou e limpou todo o sangue semi-seco que foi parar para baixo de seu braço. Ela olhou para ele e viu o seu olhar curioso. Depois de um tempo, seus olhos se encontraram com os dela, e Tony fez o que ele sempre faz em situações difíceis e assustadoras. Ele sorriu, esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo.

Pepper desviou o olhar e simplesmente balançou a cabeça para ele_. "Você sempre tem que se machucar quando você está em uma missão?"_

_"Não é assim tão simples, Peps"._ Ele murmurou. _"Você não precisa cuidar de mim, sabe. Dummy poderia fazer isso."_

Ela soltou um riso. _"Isso seria um desastre."_

_"Sim",_ ele riu com ela. "_Eu acho que você está certa."_ Mas a risada desvaneceu-se rapidamente quando ele sentiu Pepper colocando o cotonete em seu ombro. Ele sentiu uma sensação de ardência após cada cotonetada, mas ele estava se acostumado com isso. Ele não se preocupou em fazer sons.

O silêncio tomou conta de toda a oficina. Não havia mais nada a dizer. Pepper estava esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa sobre o seu relacionamento, já que foi ele quem se machucou em primeiro lugar, mas, infelizmente, não se ouviu um pio. Pepper pegou uma gaze e começou a envolver o ombro dele com ela. Ela deu uma última olhada em sua ferida pelo menos duas vezes antes de ela tomar a oportunidade de olhar para ele. Sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida, seus olhos imediatamente se fixaram um no outro.

Os lábios de Tony começaram a curvar para cima, mas Pepper o evitou imediatamente. Ela envolveu a gaze em torno de seu braço mais cinco vezes antes de fixá-lo com um pouco de fita. Ela pegou outro rolo de gaze. Seus olhos estavam completamente fixados nos dele, enquanto seus braços estavam esticados em torno dele. Ele olhou para ela e engoliu em seco, tentando ao máximo não beijá-la. Os olhos de Pepper abruptamente viajaram por seu peito. Ela começou a olhar para o traje de neoprene encharcado de sangue que ainda grudava em sua cintura.

Seus olhos eram de uma cor azul diferente. Não era mais um oceano azul. Era um azul mais escuro. Todos os sinais estavam apontando para a mesma coisa. Há mais de dez anos, ela tinha trabalhado para ele, e como os anos passaram, suas emoções foram mapeadas em seu cérebro como uma lista de verificação mental. Ela estava definitivamente chateada com ele.

Pepper envolveu outra gaze colocando-a acima do ombro - começando por sua cintura; escondendo a parte superficial e o grande corte perfeitamente. Ela fez isso duas vezes antes de envolver mais a gaze em torno de sua cintura. Depois disso, ela descuidadamente soltou a gaze com as mãos, percebendo como uma parte dela cobriu o brilho fraco do reator arc.

_"Tony"_. Ela resmungou baixinho. Seus olhos castanhos olharam para sua cabeça, procurando cuidadosamente o rosto dela. Ele tentou conter os sentimentos dela, e os dele, colocando ambas as mãos em sua cintura.

_"Pepper-"_ Ele imitou seu tom de voz suave e gentil.

_"Você precisa parar de agir sozinho."_ Ela finalmente olhou para ele. Os olhos de Tony se arregalaram em confusão.

_"O que quer dizer com agir soz-"_

_"Você quer pensar sobre o nosso relacionamento? Ok, tudo bem. Estou bem com isso, mas não ache que você não pode falar comigo sobre isso."_ Ela disse-lhe com firmeza. Seus olhos se encheram de traição e ódio.

_"Eu-eu não posso falar com você sobre isso, Pepper."_ Ele tentou fazê-la entender. _"Eu não sou exatamente o tipo que gosta de compartilhar meus sentimentos, sabe."_

_"Então, não deixe que suas emoções controlem o Homem de Ferro."_ Ela retraiu suas mãos e as deixaram cair em seu colo.

"_Eles não-"_

_"O Homem de Ferro não tem nada a ver com isso, Tony."_ Ela chamou sua atenção_. "Eu não me importo se você está tendo dúvidas sobre o nosso relacionamento-"_

_"Mas eu não estou, Pepper, eu estou apenas-"_ Ele foi cortado novamente.

_"Eu certamente não me importo se você quer pensar sobre coisas. Vá andar, ir ao shopping, construa algo estúpido - Faça o que você precisa fazer para pensar sobre coisas, mas não envolva o Homem de Ferro"._ Ela grunhiu. Sua mão agarrou o lado de sua cabeça, como se ela estivesse tendo uma terrível dor de cabeça. Tony viu quando a mão dela caiu para o seu lado. _"Você é humano, Tony. E não uma máquina. O Homem de Ferro salva o mundo, e o Tony Stark não."_

_"O que-"_ Ele franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão. _"Isso não faz nenhum sentido."_

_"A armadura faz de você um herói. A única coisa que separa você do Homem de Ferro é suas emoções."_ Ela estendeu sua mão e colocou toda a palma dela sobre o peito de Tony, cobrindo seu coração. _"Tudo aqui, Tony."_ Pepper tentou fazê-lo entender, mas a maneira como seus olhos estavam fixos nos dela e a maneira como sua boca estava aberta, ela já sabia que ele ainda estava confuso.

Pepper desviou o olhar; a decepção a afogando. Ela se afastou dele e se levantou. Tony estava sem palavras. Tudo o que ele fez foi assistir seus movimentos.

_"Eu estou cansada"._ Ela começou a caminhar em direção a porta de vidro_. "Vejo você amanhã"._

_"Você vai ficar aqui?"_ Sua voz soou dolorosa e cheia de confusão.

Pepper abriu a porta de vidro e se virou. Seus olhos azuis pareciam tão profundos. Parecia um abismo. _"Eu estou indo para casa, Tony."_

Estas poucas palavras foram como facas que queriam furar o seu coração em todos os ângulos possíveis. "_Oh"._

_"Por favor,"_ Ela piscou lentamente_. "Pense no que eu disse."_

Essas foram às últimas palavras que ele ouviu naquela noite. Apesar da bronca e do desaparecimento de seu toque curador, ele ainda continuou a mexer nos ferimentos visíveis. Com um pouco da ajuda de Dummy, ele conseguiu passar uma pomada em sua panturrilha e passou uma gaze em torno dela. Ele dolorosamente rasgou o resto da roupa de neoprene de seu corpo, e colocou uma camisa e uma calça de algodão cinza e um moletom correspondente. As palavras de Pepper correram por sua cabeça a noite toda. Foi até o último segundo de sua vigília, e ele resolveu seu enigma.

A decepção o afogou completamente.


	2. Capítulo 2

Olá! Confiram o 2° capítulo traduzido de _Repair_ da **AlexaNDYE**. Eu queria dar um aviso rapidinho, ok? Quando eu dou ênfase em alguma frase deixo _grifada assim_ – já que eu tenho mania de deixar as falas em "_itálico"_ (não sei o porquê tenho essa mania). Quando está somente em _itálico _e sem as aspas, são pensamentos, ok? E é claro, preciso agradecer a minha best _ _burnss _por estar betando a fic (_kissus_) *-* E Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

Pepper pegou sua bolsa e seu blackberry antes de tirar as pernas para fora do carro. Ela se levantou, trancou seu carro tocando o botão da chave e continuou a caminhar em direção a porta da frente da mansão de Tony. Ela se sentia absolutamente horrível. Ela sabia que Tony não era experiente em relacionamentos_. Eu realmente não deveria ter brigado com ele daquele jeito_.

Ela pegou as chaves e abriu a porta da frente com facilidade. Quando ela fechou a porta atrás de si, ela ouviu JARVIS a cumprimentando.

_"Bom dia, senhorita Potts. Admiro a sua escolha de roupas de hoje."_ Disse o computador.

"_Obrigada, JARVIS, e um bom dia para você também."_ Os lábios de Pepper se curvaram para cima_. "O Sr. Stark ainda está dormindo?"_

_"O Sr. Stark acordou cedo hoje e insistiu em trabalhar na armadura."_ Ele informou.

_"Então, ele está na oficina?"_ Ela perguntou ao programa da casa, ajustando sua bolsa.

"_De fato"._

_"Obrigada."_ Ela murmurou. _Eu deveria pedir desculpas ... ou pelo menos dizer que eu estava errada. Bem, eu não estava exatamente errada. Eu deveria seguir uma analogia._ Pepper jogou a bolsa em cima do sofá antes de descer as escadas. Ela olhou através das janelas de vidro, e o viu debruçado com uma camisa de algodão azul e um par de jeans, claramente trabalhando em algum dispositivo de algum tipo. Ela respirou fundo brevemente antes de digitar seu código de acesso. Ela ouviu a porta destravar e começou a caminhar adentro.

Tony virou ligeiramente a cabeça e viu-a caminhar em direção a ele pelo canto do olho.

_"Tony"._ Ela o chamou.

_"Hm?"_ ele cantarolou, sem se mover um centímetro. Ele girava a chave de fenda para a esquerda e para a direita, tentando encontrar o ajuste certo.

Sua voz soou um pouco de calma. _"Eu preciso falar com você."_ Pepper murmurou, sem perceber que ela brincava com suas próprias mãos, como se ela estivesse nervosa.

_"Eu ... eu preciso falar com você, também."_ Ele admitiu. Tony colocou o dispositivo que ele estava trabalhando no chão e deixou a chave de fenda em cima da mesa. Ele virou-se de sua cadeira e se levantou. Ele fez um sinal para o sofá.

Pepper ligeiramente balançou a cabeça. _"Na verdade, eu tenho um monte de trabalho a fazer. Eu iria voltar para o escritório... depois."._ Seus dedos torciam um no outro.

"_Oh"_. Ele murmurou.

Silêncio total. Ambos olhavam um para o outro com olhares dolorosos.

_"Eu-eu vim aqui para me desculpar."_ _Por que minhas mãos estão suadas? Estou realmente muito nervosa? É apenas o Tony! _Pepper arfava.

_"Desculpar pelo quê?"_, as sobrancelhas de Tony se franziram levemente. "_Você estava certa, Pepper."_

_"Certa sobre-?"_

_"Sobre tudo."_ Ele confessou, encostando-se na mesa com as mãos agarradas em torno das bordas. _"Eu meio que me sinto estranho admitindo isso, mas você estava certa sobre como agi."_

_"Tony ..."_ Pepper suspirou. Ela não queria estar certa.

_"Eu deveria ter ido para casa após a primeira missão."_ Seus olhos encararam o chão da oficina brevemente. Pepper sentiu seu coração doer quando seus olhos finalmente olharam para os dela. "_Se eu tivesse falado com você sobre isso, eu não teria culpado você por meus ferimentos - não que eu tenha pensado nisso"._

Ela começou a mover seus pés em direção a ele. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela ficou ao lado dele, apoiando-se contra a mesa, com as mãos segurando as bordas da mesa.

_"Eu sou novo nisso, Pepper."_

_"Eu sei."_ Ela murmurou, olhando brevemente para ele.

_"Eu-eu realmente não tenho nenhuma lembrança de... hmm ... eu ter tido um relacionamento com alguém por tanto tempo... além dos meus pais"_ Ele apertou os lábios. "_E Rhodey"._

_"Bem ..."_ Ela colocou uma de suas mãos suavemente sobre a dele e a massageou com seu o polegar. _"...Nós podemos sempre levar as coisas devagar."_

Tony deu uma risada e olhou para ela com um sorriso. _"Tomara que não __tão__ devagar."_ Pepper sorriu de volta para ele. _"Então, pelo quê você quer se desculpar?"_

_"Eu me senti horrível quando eu acordei. Eu não deveria ter brigado com você daquele jeito. Eu não deveria ter feito com que você se sentisse completamente culpado."_ Ela admitiu. "_Eu deveria ser mais compreensiva com seus sentimentos e-"_

_"Você não deve se desculpar por isso."_ Ele a cortou. _"Eu não deveria ter trazido o Homem de Ferro para isso em primeiro lugar. Eu nem sequer pensei em falar com ninguém sobre isso."_

_"Eu ainda estou pedindo desculpas."_ Ela assegurou-lhe, praticamente ignorando o que ele acabara de dizer.

_"Bem ...",_ ele pensou, sorrindo para ela. _"... Então eu aceito o seu pedido de desculpas."_

Pepper moveu suas mãos e cuidadosamente as colocaram em torno de seu braço antes de descansar a cabeça em seu ombro.

"_Ahh"_. Tony assobiou. _"Ombro - Peps - ombro."_

Ela retirou a cabeça, sentindo-se completamente estúpida. "_Oh, Deus - Tony – Desculpe. Eu esqueci-_".

_"Está tudo bem."_ Ele tentou fazê-la parar de se desculpar.

_"A dor está piorando?"_ Ela perguntou em um tom preocupado.

_"A dor é igual a de ontem à noite."_

_"Você cuidou da sua perna depois que eu saí?"_ Ela curiosamente olhou para sua perna.

_"Aham"._ Ele acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente. _"Eu meio que senti falta do seu toque suave."_

Pepper deu um riso e, cuidadosamente, encostou-se em seu braço. Eles ficaram ali, curtindo o momento memorável e confortável um ao lado do outro. Ele tinha que admitir, ele sentia a falta de sua presença, especialmente depois da briga de ontem. Ele odiava ficar separado dela porque Pepper era basicamente a sua cara-metade. Sem ela, ele se sentia vazia por dentro. Tony deslizou lentamente seu braço bom para envolvê-lo em volta da cintura de Pepper. Ele cuidadosamente puxou-a para o seu lado e imediatamente sentiu os braços dela ao redor de sua cintura. Ela deixou sua cabeça encostar suavemente ao seu lado, sentindo os dedos dele fazendo círculos em seu quadril.

Ficaram ali, naquela posição exata por alguns minutos antes que um deles quebrasse o momento romântico.

_"Eu ainda acho que você deveria falar com alguém sobre estes 'pensamentos' que você anda tendo sobre o nosso relacionamento_." Ela olhou para ele.

A boca de Tony se curvou um pouco – em uma careta. _"Por acaso você é especializada em psicologia quando você não está-_"

"_Eu estou falando sério, Tony_." Pepper cuspiu de volta para ele.

_"Mas ..."_ Ele fez beicinho._ "... Quem vai querer ouvir bobagens sobre meus pensamentos e sentimentos? É como obrigar o Fury a cuidar de um ursinho. É estranho e misterioso."_

Ela revirou os olhos para ele_. "Você me tem."_ Ela começou a sugerir. _"Você tem Fury, Natasha, Rhodey e Happy."_

Tony olhou ao longe e fez uma cara azeda.

_"Você tem o JARVIS."_ Ela disse secamente, obviamente, insinuando a falta de cuidado e dedicação de JARVIS por sentimentos.

_"Eu poderia integrar algum tipo de programa terapeuta em JARVIS ..."_ Ele pensou por um momento.

_"Pelo menos fale com alguém sobre isso."_ Ela o apertou intimamente, os braços ainda em torno de sua cintura. "_Até mesmo um poste de luz iria funcionar."_

Tony abafou uma risada e pensou nas manchetes da primeira página de amanhã. "_Bilionário Tony Stark Finalmente Enlouquece"._

Ela começou a rir, fazendo-a aconchegar-se mais ao seu lado, ainda mais, tendo cuidado com seus ferimentos. Ela deslizou uma das mãos ao seu peito, encarando o reator arc e então bateu gentilmente em seu peito.

_"Eu ..."_ Pepper começou. _"... preciso trabalhar um pouco."_ Ela tentou escapar de seus braços, mas ela imediatamente se sentiu sendo puxada para frente por suas mãos que estavam agarrando sua cintura. Ela se virou e se posicionou entre as pernas de Tony, se moldando ao seu tórax. Tony não pôde deixar de sorrir levianamente para ela.

_"Você não tem que ir agora, não é?"_ Ele praticamente fez beicinho como um cachorrinho.

_"Eu tenho que trabalhar, Tony. É para isso que você me paga."_ Ela lhe deu um olhar sério, equipado com um leve sorriso.

_"Você não tem que trabalhar."_ Ele murmurou. _"Eu posso te pagar para __ficar*__ comigo."_

_"Então eu não seria sua assistente."_ Pepper disse com um sorriso brincalhão. _"Eu seria sua prostituta."_

Seus rostos estavam tão próximos um do outro. Pepper podia sentir sua respiração fazendo cócegas no pescoço dela e Tony podia sentir seu cheiro preenchendo seu corpo. _Deus, o cheiro dela é inebriante._

"_Não."_ Ele murmurou, cativado por sua beleza. "_Você seria minha assistente com benefícios."_

Ele se inclinou e roçou seus lábios contra os dela, buscando sua aprovação. Pepper se inclinou um pouco para frente e sentiu os lábios dele capturar ligeiramente seu lábio inferior. Eles estavam ávidos com a lembrança do beijo na cobertura. Ele sentiu a sensação de seus lábios macios capturando os seus.

Os braços de Pepper deslizaram para cima de seu peito e pararam em volta de seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto dela, aprofundando o beijo. Um gemido veio da garganta de Tony e Pepper não podia deixar de sorrir. Depois de mais alguns segundos de troca de saliva, ela se afastou.

_"Espere, espere, espere."_ Tony implorou, abrindo os olhos. _"E quanto ao sexo?"_ Ele começou a fazer beicinho.

_"Eu preciso ir trabalhar."_ Ela disse a ele, revirando os olhos com seu último comentário; e tirando as mãos dele de sua cintura, segurando-os no espaço vazio entre seus corpos.

_"Agora?"_ Ele continuou, esperando que ela não resistisse ao seu charme. Tony apertou suas mãos com carinho.

_"Sim, agora mesmo. O trabalho não se faz sozinho, sabe."_ O sorriso de Pepper se alargou.

_"Eu poderia jurar que os ouvi gemendo no armário há alguns dias atrás."_ Ele brincou, fingindo uma cara confusa.

_"Ha ha"._ Ela disse sarcasticamente, revirando os olhos novamente.

_"Quando você acaba tudo?"_ Tony balançou suas mãos para frente e para trás.

_"Eu acabarei provavelmente lá pelas três e então virei checar você."_ Ela apertou suas mãos brevemente antes de sair_. "Temos uma reunião em 30 minutos. Presumo que você não queira ir."_

_"Eu não quero ir... mas se você quer que eu vá, eu vou."_ Ele sorriu calorosamente.

_"Eu ...",_ ela pensou sobre isso. _"... Eu acho que você deveria ficar em casa."_

_"Oh-O quê?"_ Tony franziu as sobrancelhas.

_"Você deveria ficar em casa e se recuperar da missão da noite passada. Ou pelo menos tentar descansar um pouco até eu voltar."_

_"Eu definitivamente não estou reclamando_." Ele alargou o sorriso_. "Se você ficar entediada durante as reuniões, não hesite em me mandar uma mensagem."_

_"Eu não sou você, Tony. Presto atenção durante as reuniões ... para o seu bem."_ Ela atirou de volta para ele com um sorriso típico.

_"Então, preste atenção enquanto me manda mensagem. Pense nisso como uma multitarefa de um carro."_

_"Você não deveria fazer isso quando você está dirigindo."_ Ela abafou um sorriso brincalhão. Ela caminhou em direção á porta de vidro com um sorriso espalhado em seu rosto. Só ele poderia retirar esse sorriso bonito, encantador e irresistível.

_"Você me completa"._ Ele resmungou alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse.

Pepper estava apoiada contra a porta de vidro e corou. Ele observou como seu sorriso bonito cresceu, cercado pela cor vermelha crescente que, de repente floresceu em seu rosto. _"Eu te vejo mais tarde."_ E com isso, a porta de vidro se fechou, deixando Tony em sua oficina.

_"JARVIS"._ Ele chamou.

_"Sim, senhor?"_

_"Ligue na discagem rápida 2, por favor."_

_"Ligando para o Coronel James Rhodes."_ JARVIS respondeu após alguns segundos.

* * *

Tony virou-se para encarar sua mesa ainda mantendo aquele sorriso bobo em seu rosto; aquele que só aquela mulher conseguia tirar.

Rhodey entrou no Starbucks com uma jaqueta de couro, camisa de algodão cinza e um par de jeans. Ele ficou na entrada por alguns segundos, antes de ver uma mão acenando à distância. Ele levantou a palma da mão para cima e fez o seu caminho em direção à mesa. Ele chegou à mesa e ficou de frente para o seu melhor amigo.

_"Hey"._ Rhodey apertou os lábios; sentando-se em uma posição confortável.

_"Demorou."_ Tony sorriu levemente.

_"Você me ligou faz 20 minutos atrás e o tráfego estava horrível."_ Rhodey revirou os olhos e notou a estranha posição de Tony. "_Acho que a missão não foi nada bem."_

_"Huh?"_ Tony franziu as sobrancelhas, ele olhou para o seu ombro e, em seguida, para baixo de seu tórax. Ele não estava sangrando nem nada ... _"Como você pode dizer?"_

_"Eu posso dizer que parece que você acabou de ser atropelado por um tanque."_ Rhodey viu um olhar confuso estampado em seu rosto. "_Você se inclina para a direita."_

_"Ah ..."_ Tony murmurou.

_"Então ..."_ Rhodey juntou suas palmas; um gesto. _"Por que você me chamou aqui? Temos algum tipo de missão para fazer?"_

_"Eu-"_

_"Fury quer que eu prenda alguns bandidos ou, ou cuidar de alguns supervilões?"_ Ele começou a ficar animado. "_Basta dizer a palavra e eu-"_

_"Eu estou tendo problemas com mulheres"._ Tony deixou escapar.

_"Chega"._ Rhodey fez um gesto para se levantar. _"Eu te vejo mais tarde, Tony."_

_"Ah, qual é, Rhodey"._ Tony pegou a mão dele na tentativa de puxá-lo de volta para baixo, mas seu ombro machucado não deixou. "_Você já está aqui. Você pode muito bem ficar por aqui."_

Rhodey já estava quase se levantando - ele revirou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente antes de se sentar de novo. Rhodey olhou para Tony com uma expressão irritada.

_"Ok, um ponto de partida. Agora, por que diabos você tem problemas com garotas?"_ Seus olhos de repente começaram a rolar novamente. "_Oh, senhor, por favor, não me diga que você estragou tudo com a Pepper "._

_"Eu não estraguei."_ Tony tentou tranquilizá-lo. _"Bem ... quase fiz isso, mas está tudo bem agora. Embora ..."_ Ele fez uma cara de desapontado. _"... ainda não tenhamos transado"._

Rhodey olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça. _"Se você me chamou aqui para transar com ela-"_

_"Eu juro, não foi isso."_ Tony de repente sorriu. "_Não é como se eu precisasse de você para seduzir a Pepper."_

_"E de repente, eu me sinto enjoado."_ Rhodey murmurou. Ele olhou para Tony_. "O que exatamente eu posso fazer para ajudá-lo com o seu..."problema com mulheres' "?_ ele fez aspas com as mãos nas últimas palavras.

_"Ouça-me desabafar e me dê algumas dicas."_ Tony encolheu os ombros. _"Isso é tudo."_

_"Desabafar sobre o quê_?"

Tony levantou os braços para descansar em cima da mesa e se inclinou para frente. "_Eu meio que estraguei tudo ... na noite passada."_

_"Estragou tudo?"_

Ele começou a coçar a parte de trás de sua cabeça. "_Eu fiquei irritado com a Pepper. Ela tentou me convencer a assinar alguns papéis e ... naquele momento eu estava pensando sobre o nosso relacionamento -"_

_"Ei, ei, ei, espere aí."_ Rhodey o interrompeu.

_"O quê?"_ Tony perguntou confuso. "_O que eu fiz?"_

_"Você-você não deveria pensar sobre o seu relacionamento e deixar seus pensamentos ficar no meio disso."_

_"Por quê?"_ Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

_"Porque,"_ Rhodey não pôde deixar de sorrir_. "Porque é o que dizem."_

_"O que dizem?"_ Tony franziu as sobrancelhas.

_"Apenas-apenas me conte o resto da história."_

_"Então ... hum ..."_ a boca de Tony se curvou para baixo. _"... começamos a brigar e em seguida, cada um foi para o seu lado. Pedi desesperadamente para Fury me dar uma missão e Pepper foi para casa. Voltei da minha primeira missão, mas então eu pedi à Fury para me dar outra. E Pepper não chegou a ir para casa. Ela estava esperando por mim ... mas eu estava com muito medo de enfrentá-la ... então eu fui na segunda missão. "_

Rhodey balançou a cabeça para ele em decepção.

_"A próxima coisa que eu sei é que eu fui cortado por lâminas de serra que se lançaram para todos os lados por causa de uma explosão em uma fábrica – que idiota ainda tem uma fábrica de serra nos dias de hoje? É um lugar bastante inútil para manter minhas armas."_ Tony viu a expressão facial impaciente de Rhodey e imediatamente continuou. _"Hum ... eu cheguei em casa e liguei para Pepper para me ajudar com os ferimentos. Eu lhe disse que participei de duas missões e eu expliquei-lhe o porquê eu não voltei para casa após a primeira."_

_"Ela ficou chateada?"_ Rhodey adivinhou.

_"Sim"._ Tony deu ênfase no 'im'_. "Completamente chateada. Ela me repreendeu e me disse para pensar sobre o que ela disse."_

_"O que ela lhe disse para pensar?"_

_"Um monte de coisas. Basicamente, ela quer que eu fale com alguém sobre os meus sentimentos sobre o nosso relacionamento. E esse alguém é você."_ Tony acrescentou com um sorriso brincalhão. "_Então Platypus*, prepare-se para ser o terapeuta do Homem de Ferro."_

_"Ótimo."_ Rhodey suspirou. "_Ok, primeiro de tudo."_

_"Hm?"_ Ele murmurou.

_"O que há de errado com o seu relacionamento com a Pepper_?"

_"Nada está errado."_ Tony respondeu rapidamente.

_"Primeira fase, a negação."_ Rhodey deu um meio sorriso e acrescentou sarcasticamente: _"Parabéns, estamos fazendo progressos."_

_"Não, eu estou falando sério. Não tem nada de errado."_ Tony apertou os lábios.

_"Então, você foi atacado por uma fábrica de serra que explodiu e irritou sua namorada por nada."_

_"Eu-eu não sei,"_ Tony mordeu o lábio e suspirou pesadamente. _"Você sabe quantas mulheres que eu vi depois do primeiro encontro, certo?"_

_"Aham_". Rhodey assentiu . _"Zero. Nenhuma. Nadica. Não exis-"_

_"Eu sou novato nisso."_ Tony admitiu, cortando Rhodey. _"Eu não sei como tratar a Pepper como uma namorada."_

"_Bem-vindo ao mundo do namoro. Gostaria de ler seu livro, 'Encontro para Babacas' agora ou mais tarde? "_ Rhodey sorriu - ele se divertiu tirando com a cara do amigo, mas ele tinha de ajudá-lo a se abrir com seus problemas.

_"Rhodey ..."_ Tony lamentou. "_Quer parar com isso? Esta é a primeira vez para mim e eu gostaria que você deixasse suas piadas para mais tarde."_

_"Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpa."_ Sua risada parou lentamente_. "Ok"._ Ele se inclinou e apertou os lábios. "_Eu preciso ver com o quê estou lidando."_

_"Você está cego? Eu estou aqui."_ Tony brincou.

_"Pergunta um."_ Rhodey começou.

_"Espera, o quê?"_ Ele arregalou os olhos.

_"Em que lugar se leva uma garota no primeiro encontro?"_

_"Humm ..."_ Tony olhou para o teto, pensativo. Dentro de poucos segundos, ele olhou para Rhodey. _"Fácil. Primeiro encontro seria num restaurante, cinco estrela iluminado em clima de romantismo."_

_"Oh, meu senhor."_ Ele murmurou.

_"O quê?"_ Tony perguntou, obviamente confuso.

_"Você não leva uma garota a um restaurante cinco estrelas com a esperança de transar com ela logo no primeiro encontro."_ De repente, Rhodey sentiu que logo ele teria uma dor de cabeça.

_"Você obviamente não me conhece, então."_ Tony ampliou seu sorriso.

_"E isso é outra coisa. Você não pretende transar com ela no primeiro encontro_." Antes de Tony dar sua opinião sobre essa afirmação, Rhodey interveio._ "E você não deve falar sobre seus encontros anteriores. Nunca fale sobre suas ex-namoradas, a menos que ela pergunte. E se ela perguntar, não deixe transparecer que você sente falta, porque isso significa que você está solteiro novamente."_

_"Mas Pepper já sabe sobre minhas ex-namoradas ... ou ex-ficantes* ..."_

Rhodey o ignorou. _"O primeiro dia é composto por café e conhecer um ao outro."_

_"Pepper me trás café por dez anos ou mais. Nós já conversamos sobre nós em várias ocasiões."_

_"Então qual é o problema?"_ Rhodey parecia querer estrangulá-lo. Ele não estava particularmente bravo. Era apenas o trabalho que ele estava tendo de fazer Tony admitir que ele tinha problemas com mulheres que estava deixando-o maluco.

_"Eu não sei o que Pepper quer ou não quer."_ Ele olhou para Rhodey e depois, lentamente, de volta para a mesa. Seu cotovelo repousava sobre a mesa, e ele inclinou a cabeça para a palma da mão. _"Nós nos beijamos e damos amassos, flertamos, temos intimidade, mas não fazemos sexo"_

_"Isso já é muita informação"._ Rhodey murmurou desesperado - tentando tirar certas imagens da cabeça.

_"Eu só estou com medo ..."_ Ele começou a desenhar círculos invisíveis sobre a mesa. _"... Eu tenho medo que eu perca o interesse por ela - ou que eu a machuque de alguma forma." _Tony começou a sussurrar. "_Eu não quero que ela me odeie."_

_"Você já teve essa conversa com ela?"_

"_Como eu disse antes, você é a pessoa que eu escolhi para conversar. Eu não sou exatamente o tipo de pessoa que gosta de soltar seus sentimentos em um outdoor e mostrar ao mundo."_ Tony suspirou pesadamente.

_"Bem ..."_ Rhodey ponderou muito sobre suas próximas palavras_. "Você a ama?"_

_"Claro que eu a amo."_ Tony respondeu em questão de milésimos de segundo.

_"Já disse isso a ela?"_

_"Nessas palavras ... não exatamente..."_

Logo que Rhodey estava prestes a dizer algo, seu celular tocou. Ele o tirou do bolso e olhou para o número. Ele suspirou pesadamente e enfiou-o no bolso da calça.

_"Outro cliente, senhor terapeuta James Rhodes?"_ Tony brincou com um meio sorriso.

_"O Comandante me quer de volta na base para fazer alguns testes nas novas armas que nós estamos colocando na Máquina de Combate"._ Rhodey murmurou_. "Eu juro, eles estão muito viciado nessa armadura."_

_"Eu posso facilmente desmontá-la - se você quiser."_

_"Eu agradeço a oferta."_ Rhodey levantou-se em direção a saída. Ele parou ao lado de Tony e colocou um braço em seu ombro. "_Quando chegar a hora, você vai dizer isso a ela. E quando você tiver coragem, você vai falar com ela sobre isso." _

_"É mais fácil falar do que fazer."_ Tony alargou o sorriso, olhando para o seu melhor amigo.

_"Só não faça nada estúpido."_ Rhodey murmurou em sua direção com um pequeno sorriso. _"Eu te vejo mais tarde, Tony."_

_"Tchau"._ Tony disse, observando-o caminhar em direção à porta. Ele olhou para o seu relógio e notou a hora. Era quase onze horas, o que significava que Pepper havia acabado de sair de sua reunião das nove horas. _"É bobagem se isso virar um caos."_ Com um sorriso no rosto e um destino em mente, ele já estava saindo da cafeteria em questão de segundos.

* * *

**Curiosidades**:

_Ficar*_: Essa tradução ficou a desejar, mas não havia uma palavra no português para substituí-la. "Make Out" significa: ficar de amasso com alguém, dando sinais que você quer ir mais a fundo, fazer sexo. Tony quis dizer isso, mas eu dei uma ênfase no' ficar' para todos entenderem.

_Platypus*: _Significa ornitorrinco.

_ex-ficantes*:_ Tony se refere a suas ex-mulheres que transavam com ele. "Bed Exs" ao pé da letra fica "ex-de-cama"


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Tony correu com seu bom e rápido Audi em direção à reunião que estava sendo realizada nas Indústrias Stark. Ele acelerava pela estrada e mal evitava o tráfego. Seu alto motor fez um breve eco pelas paredes da garagem do prédio.

_"Hum, Sr. Stark?"_ Um jovem homem asiático cumprimentou-o. Ele usava uma roupa de manobrista; uma camiseta branca de botão, um colete vermelho do Hot Rod e uma gravata cor ouro.

_Eu gostei da escolha de cores_. Tony sorriu para o menino.

_"Se você quiser, eu posso estacionar o seu carro na sua vaga reservada"._ Ele disse ao bilionário.

_"Hum, certo, tudo bem."_ Tony saiu de seu Audi e jogou as chaves do carro para o garoto. _"Tente não riscá-lo."_

_"Com certeza, Sr. Stark."_ As palmas das mãos do rapaz estavam suadas, mas um sorriso ainda estampava seu rosto.

Quando Tony entrou no edifício, o manobrista correu até o carro e começou a admirá-lo como se fosse a mulher mais linda que ele já pôs os olhos na sua vida.

Pepper Potts estava sentada na mesa da reunião; ela estava tomando notas e prestando à atenção, como de costume. Ela olhou para o relógio e percebeu a hora: 11:14 a.m.

_"Queremos que o nosso sistema de marketing melhore milagrosamente assim nós vamos-"_ Jones Hardman - representante da KTA - parou. "_-Sr. Stark, é muita gentileza sua se juntar a nós."_

A cabeça de Pepper virou-se para a porta em estado de choque, quase quebrando o pescoço no processo. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, mas em breve, sua expressão foi transformada; olhos arregalados e boca aberta. Tony ficou ali com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ele apontou para o assento ao lado de Pepper e sentou-se ali rapidamente.

_"Hey"._ Ele sussurrou para ela.

_"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"_ Ela sussurrou de volta com raiva, forçando um sorriso. Pepper odiava chamar a atenção.

_"Eu vim aqui para participar da reunião."_ Ele sussurrou de volta._ "Não é como se eu não estivesse autorizado na minha própria indústria." _Tony começou a tirar um bloco de papel e um lápis que estava guardado em segurança no interior de sua jaqueta.

_"Eu lhe disse para você descansar em casa-"_ Ela olhou para suas mãos. _"-Isso é-é um papel e um lápis?"_

_"Você está brava de que outros tenham a capacidade de tomar notas, senhorita Potts?"_ Ele brincou com ela, mostrando o charme de seu sorriso.

_"Oh, por favor, Stark."_ Ela revidou com raiva. O que o fez ir à reunião, se recusar a descansar em casa, e tomar notas? Era estranho dele. Aquele ali era realmente Tony Stark? Seu Tony Stark? Ela olhou para ele a cada minuto e viu seus movimentos com as mãos. Ele estava realmente tomando notas. Ela se inclinou em direção a ele para obter uma visão melhor do que ele estava escrevendo, mas sua mão abruptamente bloqueou seu caminho.

_"Colando, Pepper? Eu não acho que eu viveria para ver este dia."_ Ele brincou com ela quando um pequeno sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto. _"Se você quiser minhas notas, tudo o que tem de fazer é pedir."_

Pepper mordeu o lábio inferior. _"Por que você está fazendo isso, Tony?"_

"_Eu-"_ Assim que ele estava prestes a dizer a ela, a reunião terminou.

_"E é por isso que precisamos crescer em números. Nossos dados residuais devem ser declarados nos papéis que foram previamente distribuídos. Se todas as empresas puderem olhá-las, nos de notícias, e esperamos que nos dê algumas dicas. Seremos felizes fazendo os preparos e espero criar um sistema melhor, um que todos gostariam de comprar. Neste caso, vocês podem tê-lo gratuitamente e espero que vocês espalhem o que foi dito. E eu lhes asseguro, vocês vão ter um pequeno corte dos lucros no momento. Obrigado."_ Todo mundo começou a bater palmas quando Jones Hardman se afastou do grande projetor. Tony ampliou seu sorriso e bateu palmas suavemente.

Logo Tony levantou-se, assim como Pepper. Ela parecia chateada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Ele só podia ficar ali e admirá-la. Mesmo quando parecia que ela estava prestes a arrancar a cabeça de um leão, ela parecia incrivelmente fofa.

_"Você não precisava ter vindo nessa reunião, Tony."_ Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_"Eu estava me sentindo um pouco melhor depois que você saiu, e então eu disse: 'Qual o problema?'. Não é como se essa reunião fosse prejudicial para a minha saúde."_ Ele abafou uma risada. Tanto ele quanto Pepper começaram a se mover em direção à porta.

_"Contanto que ninguém lhe dê um tapinha nas costas ou um soco no ombro ..."_ Ela começou.

_"Sim, mas quais são as chances disso acontecer?"_ Tony estava prestes a sair do caminho para que Pepper saísse primeiro, mas alguém veio por trás dele e bateu uma mão em seu ombro logo o apertando.

_Oh, deus_. Tony abafou um silvo. O aperto ficou mais forte.

_"O grande homem em pessoa, Tony Stark."_ Jones cumprimentou-o com um largo sorriso.

Pepper fez uma expressão de culpa e preocupação logo quando Jones começou a tratar Tony como um filho. Ele sempre foi assim. Jones Hardman era bem conhecido por sua interação lúdica com as pessoas que ele conhecia. Ele era como um pai para os outros. _Pobre Tony._

_"Jones Hardman."_ Tony murmurou, tentando desviar sua atenção da dor latejante em seu ombro.

_"Você começou a me preocupar, Tony."_ Ele apertou seu ombro novamente, empurrando-o para longe da porta.

"_Ahm, sério_?"

_"Esta é a terceira vez que você assisti a uma de minhas reuniões."_ Ele apontou seu indicador para ele. "_Eu quero dizer - não me leve a mal, a senhorita Potts é uma pessoa adorável, mas você é o tipo de cara que eu gostaria de ver na parte da manhã."_ De repente, ele fez uma cara azeda, percebendo o que ele acabara de dizer. "_Não dessa maneira, é claro. Eu sou casado."_

_"Eu-Eu entendi."_ Tony balançou a cabeça, tentando sair de seu alcance.

_"Ei, o que você me diz de você e eu checarmos alguns números amanhã? Vai ser como nos velhos tempos."_ Seu sorriso era como mil dólares. Mas foi principalmente seu cabelo. Ele tinha cabelo preto e grosso; que estava sempre espetado para cima. Ele era um homem branco de meia-idade que parecia bastante astuto em um terno de negócios.

_"Eu estarei ... Eu estarei muito ocupado amanhã."_ Tony mentiu. "_Minha assistente quer checar alguns números comigo - ela mesma." _Ele tentou rir.

_"Oh, bem, há sempre uma próxima vez. Bem, eu o vejo mais tarde. Não suma"._ E com isso, Jones deu um tapinha nas costas de Tony – que fez um som extremamente audível. Pepper estremeceu quando ouviu o barulho.

Ela viu quando Tony virou-se com uma expressão de dor no rosto. Jones, por outro lado, caminhou até a mesa para pegar as suas coisas. Pepper caminhou até Tony e colocou suavemente uma de suas mãos nas costas dele. _Deus, ele deve estar com dor._

_"Você está bem?"_

_"Casa ... seria bom."_ Ele resmungou.

_"Eu vou chamar o Happy para nos encontrar na entrada da frente."_ Ela assegurou-lhe. Pepper teve o desejo intenso de esfregar suas costas, mas com Jones ainda na sala, ela não queria correr o risco. Sim, sua relação era ainda um grande segredo gigantesco.

Tony abriu a porta para ela e ela rapidamente saiu. Ele parou atrás dela e viu uma etiqueta saindo de sua jaqueta. Jones fechou a porta atrás dele e virou o corredor. Ele pegou Tony e Pepper caminhando em direção à porta da frente.

Tony colocou a mão nas costas dela e cuidadosamente colocou a etiqueta para dentro. Ele colocou a mão gentilmente em sua cintura, fazendo com que ela lhe desse uma expressão confusa.

_"Sua etiqueta estava para fora."_ Ele respondeu com um sorriso suave.

_"Oh, obrigada."_ Ela sorriu de volta, meio obcecada por seu blackberry que cabia confortavelmente na palma da mão.

Jones observava seus movimentos e aguardava Pepper retirar a mão de Tony de sua cintura, mas nada aconteceu. Depois que o par saiu do prédio, ele franziu as sobrancelhas e questionou seus pensamentos. Ele começou a suspeitar de algo, mas logo deu de ombros quando ele reparou o seu parceiro de negócios à vista.

Pepper entrou no carro com facilidade. Ela observou Tony entrar no carro e ouvi-lo suspirar de alívio quando ele sentou-se confortavelmente em seu assento. Happy fechou a porta com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e fechou a porta do carro para ir até o banco do motorista. Ele olhou no espelho retrovisor.

_"Onde, chefe?"_

_"Casa, Happy."_ Pepper respondeu. "_Obrigada_."

Happy acenou com a cabeça e começou a dirigir para longe do edifício das Indústrias Stark.

Pepper sentou-se ao lado de Tony, certificando-se de que ele estava bem. Ele não parecia que sentia dor, mas ela ainda queria saber o porquê dele ter participado da reunião. Não era típico dele.

_"Você está bem?"_ Ela praticamente sussurrou.

_"Aham"._ Tony assentiu. _"Não há nada com que se preocupar."_

"_Você conhece Jones. Ele gosta de tratar todos como um filho."_ Ela lhe deu um meio sorriso.

_"É por isso que eu não gosto de ir em suas reuniões."_ Ele resmungou em resposta.

_"Então, por que veio?"_ Ela perguntou, virando seu corpo para encará-lo.

_"Bem ..."_ Ele fez uma pausa para pensar em uma desculpa. _"Eu-"_

_"Tony, eu não sou idiota."_ Ela soltou um riso. "_Eu sei o que vocês homens fazem para conseguir fazer com que as mulheres gostem de vocês."_

_"Hum ..."_ Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, completamente confuso. _"O quê?"_

Tony Stark; confuso e lindo ao mesmo tempo. Pepper ampliou seu sorriso._ "Os homens querem fazer as mulheres felizes, então eles fazem o que podem para deixar as mulheres felizes. E no seu caso, você foi para a reunião pensando que eu ficaria tão feliz como um porco na lama."_

_"Uau"._ Ele respirou, sorrindo_. "Você me lê como um livro-espera, existe um livro sobre esse tipo de coisa?"_

_"Você não precisa tentar me fazer feliz, Tony."_ Ela colocou a mão em cima da sua, ignorando sua pergunta meio séria_. "Eu estou perfeitamente feliz com você."_ Pepper viu os olhos de Tony amolecer, e então ela viu um sorriso se espalhar por seu rosto._ "Não há nada de errado em tentar me fazer feliz, mas só sei que ... estar com você já me faz cento e dez por cento feliz. Então, pare de se preocupar."_

Ele olhou-a nos olhos e riu. "_Eu sei de algo que poderia fazê-la 'duzentos por cento' feliz "._

Ela abriu um sorriso e riu de seu pensamento incrivelmente extravagante. _"Pensa muito sobre isso. Muito mesmo, não é Sr. Stark?"_

_"Não tanto quanto eu penso em você."_ Ele respondeu, olhando para seus lábios e, em seguida, encarando-a nos olhos.

_"Eu ainda estou muito brava com você por desobedecer a minha ordem de ficar na cama."_ Ela se recusou a sua insinuação para um beijo. Ele começou a fazer beicinho como uma criança que ficou sem pirulito. Assim que Pepper se aconchegou mais em seu banco, Tony balançou as pernas em direção a ela, virado para o seu corpo.

_"Como-Como posso saber o que você quer?"_ Ele perguntou sem rodeios, olhando suas lindas pernas de cor creme.

_"O que você quer dizer?"_ Ela perguntou, tirando seu blackberry da bolsa. Pepper desbloqueou o celular e começou a observar os temas de seus e-mails antes dele falar novamente.

_"Eu posso dizer quando uma mulher quer levar uma, mas ..."_ O comentário de Tony fez Pepper enrugar o nariz em desgosto. _"... Eu não sei quando você está triste, com raiva ou se quer apenas um livro para ler."_

_"Tony,"_ Ela começou, olhando seus olhos curiosos._ "Você sabe quando eu estou triste, com raiva ou se eu quero apenas ler um livro."_

"_E quando você está naqueles dias?"_ Ele perguntou sem rodeios, de novo. Pepper começou a encará-lo.

_Que tipo de pergunta é essa?_ Pepper pensou. Se eles não estivessem em um relacionamento, ela estaria batendo em sua cabeça com força e nem mesmo JARVIS seria capaz de ter noção do tempo de recuperação.

_"Quero dizer, todas as mulheres têm um sinal."_ Tony apertou os lábios. _"Como aquela secretária, em Tóquio."_

_"Aquela com um corte de cabelo igual de homem?"_ Pepper perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

_"Sim, essa mesma. Quando ela está naqueles dias, ela gosta de cortar todos os papéis que ela vê."_

"_E como exatamente você sabe disso?"_ Ela olhou para ele intensamente. Os olhos de Tony se arregalaram e ele imediatamente se tocou com o primeiro pensamento que veio à mente.

_Ela pensa que eu transei com ela_, "_Eu juro que eu não transei, Pepper."_ Ele tentou tranquilizá-la.

_"Nós só fomos para Tóquio cinco vezes, Tony."_ Ela colocou seu blackberry no colo e cruzou os braços para ele.

_"Sim, cinco vezes em dois meses. Dois desses momentos, eu a vi recortando tudo à vista – até mesmo papéis usados – Meu, até mesmo papéis sem nada escrito,"_ Ele explicou, ainda tentando acalmá-la.

_"Então, o que você quer? Você quer saber como você vai saber quando eu estou naqueles dias?"_ Pepper mudou de assunto, esperando que ele nunca explicasse como ele sabia sobre aquela mulher, em Tóquio.

_"Bem ..."_ Tony desviou o olhar por um segundo.

_"Se você conseguiu descobrir que a secretária estava naqueles dias vendo-a por apenas cinco vezes, então você não terá nenhum problema para descobrir o meu, né?"_ Ela olhou para ele. Os olhos de Tony ligeiramente alargaram-se de medo.

_"Hum ... sim."_ Tony rapidamente afundou de volta em seu lugar. _Merda ... isso não foi nada bem._

Pepper descruzou os braços e voltou a verificar seus e-mails. Ambos estavam muito tranquilos na maior parte do caminho. Ela estava preocupada com o seu trabalho e ele simplesmente não queria irritá-la ainda mais. Tony estava olhando pela janela quando Pepper falou, quebrando assim o silêncio constrangedor entre eles.

"_Eu pedi para um dos manobristas levar seu carro de volta para casa."_ Ela disse sem olhar para ele.

_"Mm"._ Ele balançou a cabeça, olhando para ela.

_"Então, quem lhe disse para ir para a reunião?"_ Ela finalmente olhou para ele.

_"O que você quer dizer?"_

_"Você deve ter falado com alguém depois que eu saí. Tenho certeza de que alguém te influenciou com a ideia de ir para a reunião."_

_"Ninguém me influenciou para tentar te fazer feliz."_

_"Foi Rhodey, não foi?"_ Ela interrompeu-o com um leve sorriso.

Tony começou a olhar para ela sem entender. "_É ..."_

Ela começou a rir dele, um sorriso começou a se espalhar em seu rosto_. "O que exatamente ele disse?"_

_"Ele ... não me disse nada exatamente - Bem, ele me perguntou onde eu levaria alguém no primeiro encontro."_

_"Cafeteria"._ Pepper respondeu em uma fração de segundo. Ela viu a carranca de Tony com sua resposta rápida. "_Ué, o que você disse?"_

"_Restaurante romântico de cinco estrelas."_ Ele resmungou. _"Você sabe que eu não sou tão bom neste tipo de coisa, Pepper. Não é como se eu já tivesse dezenas de relacionamentos de longo prazo antes."_

_"Hum, talvez você precise desse livro."_ Ela brincou, sorrindo para ele.

_"Quantos relacionamentos de longo prazo você já teve?"_ Ele perguntou secamente.

_"Depende de quanto tempo estamos falando."_

_"Há cinco meses, pelo menos_."

_"Três"._ Ela respondeu, desviando o olhar._ "Surpreendentemente, tudo aconteceu antes de eu começar a trabalhar para você."_

_"Espera-sério? Foi porque os cara não queriam namorar uma mulher que estava trabalhando para a pessoa mais bela do planeta?"_ Tony ampliou seu sorriso.

_"Na verdade, foi porque eles achavam que eu estava gastando muito tempo com você. Eles eram ciumentos, ou invejosos, ou realmente carentes."_ Ela apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça.

_"Então, eu sou a razão por todos os términos de seus relacionamentos?"_ Ele montou as peças.

_"De certa forma, sim."_

_"Ah ..."_ Tony lançou uma expressão facial de desculpas. _"... Mas valeu a pena no final, certo?"_

Pepper sorriu calorosamente para ele antes de descansar a cabeça em seu ombro_. "Eu acho que sim." _Ela cutucou seu ombro, deixando-o saber que ela estava apenas brincando. Tony ampliou seu sorriso antes de colocar um braço em volta dela. Ele depositou um beijo rápido em sua cabeça antes de respirar seu aroma maravilhoso.

_"Temos o Baile Anual de Caridade do Johnson* para ir amanhã à noite."_ Pepper lembrou-o, ainda digitando em seu blackberry.

_"Isso é amanhã?"_ A boca de Tony entortou; confuso.

_"Sim, e a lavanderia já deixou pronta sua roupa para amanhã à noite."_

_"Uma vez que você pegou o que eu vou usar, eu posso escolher o que você vai vestir?"_ Ele sensualmente olhou para ela.

_"O que você tem em mente?"_ Ela curiosamente perguntou.

_"Batom vermelho."_ Ele respondeu, esfregando o polegar contra o ombro dela.

_"Eu suponho que há algum artigo dizendo que vestuário também está incluído."_

_"Não"._ Ele alargou o sorriso. "_Batom vermelho e nada mais - é claro, isto é, 'antes' de ir para o baile."_

Pepper revirou os olhos para sua resposta. _"Eu deveria ter esperado isso."_

Tony riu no cabelo dela e deu um pequeno beijo no topo de sua cabeça. "_Sério, Pepper, você poderia ir ao baile em uma roupa de palhaço, e ainda parecer incrivelmente sexy e linda."_

_"Obrigada ... eu acho."_ Metade de seu lábio se curvou para baixo, tentando obter a imagem mental de um palhaço em sua cabeça.

_"Nós estamos aqui"._ Happy anunciou antes que o carro parasse.

Pepper saiu dos braços de Tony e pegou suas coisas antes de descer do carro. Ele parou atrás dela, mantendo os olhos nela por trás. Happy estava perto da porta e acenou com a cabeça quando eles saíram do veículo.

_"Filmes são geralmente o segundo encontro."_ Happy sussurrou quando Tony passou por ele, fazendo com que ele lhe desse uma olhada. Ele então recebeu a dica antes de despedir-se de Happy com um aceno de cabeça.

**Curiosidades**:

_Hot Rod*:_ são carros geralmente das décadas de 1920, 1930 e 1940 modificados. As modificações geralmente incluem rodas largas atrás, já que os carros eram praticamente todos de tração traseira, pintura com chamas geralmente feitas a partir de aerografia e pinstriping, e motores potentes, na maioria das vezes V8. Muito Populares nas décadas de 1940 e 1950, fazem sucesso até hoje entre os entusiastas automotivos. (Fonte: Wikipédia)

_Baile Anual de Caridade do Johnson *: _(Annual Johnson's Charity Ball): Uma organização britânica, cujos membros são animadores. Eles organizam eventos para arrecadar dinheiro para caridade, incluindo um baile anual a cada novembro. (Hoje existem vários _Charity Ball_ que incluem outros entretenimentos também).


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

Logo após o encontro inesperado ás 11 da manhã, Pepper foi imediatamente direto para o trabalho. Seu laptop, bolsa, blackberry e vários papéis estavam espalhados sobre a mesa do café. Ela estava nervosa com o trabalho; atendendo seu celular a todo momento e teclando no laptop como se não houvesse fim.

Tony veio de seu quarto e percebeu que sua assistente estava sentada no sofá, trabalhando como se ela tivesse apenas dois minutos para acabar tudo. Ele calmamente caminhou em direção à cozinha e preparou dois cafés. Ele colocou as xícaras em cima da mesa – ao lado do sofá - antes de caminhar em direção à forma ocupada de Pepper.

De repente, Pepper ouviu algo ser deixado em cima da mesa, ao lado de seu braço. Ela olhou e reparou Tony sentando-se ao seu lado com o seu próprio café.

_"Obrigada."_ Ela murmurou, pegando sua xícara e praticamente engolindo goela à baixo todo o seu conteúdo.

Tony tomou um gole da sua. _"Então ..."_

Pepper começou a digitar algo em seu blackberry antes de notar sua expressão ansiosa. _"Sim?"_

_"Café"._ Ele ressaltou_. "Quer falar sobre alguma coisa?"_ Sua mão começou a esfregar descuidadamente a caneca com nervosismo.

De repente, Pepper sentiu uma onda de constrangimento. _"Não pode falar com o JARVIS?"_

_"Eu não estou namorando o JARVIS."_ Ele resmungou, explicando o seu propósito real.

"_Huh?"_ Ela levantou as sobrancelhas para ele.

Tony suspirou. "_Uau, isso é mais difícil do que parece."_

Pepper olhou para sua expressão decepcionada e, em seguida, para suas xícaras de café. "_Oh"._ Sua boca se abriu antes que seus lábios se curvassem para cima em seguida. _Pelo menos ele está tentando_. _"Tentando seguir as dicas do livro?-Espera, você está lendo um livro?"_

_"Eu pesquisei"._ Ele acenou com a cabeça. _"Então eu perguntei ao JARVIS, mas infelizmente, eu não o atualizei com um programa de namoro ainda."_ Ele olhou para sua xícara. "_Desculpe se eu não lhe pedi apropriadamente para sair em um encontro."_

_"Estamos tomando café."_ Ela assegurou-lhe. _"E eu poderia dar uma pausa_."

_"É ..." _Tony sentiu suas mãos começarem a suar. Ele sacudiu a sensação de desespero que de repente invadiu o momento. "_Ok, isso é estranho."_

_"O que é estranho?"_ Ela perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas para ele.

_"Você tem trazido café para mim nos últimos dez anos - e já conseguimos passar por toda essa coisa de 'conversar'. Isso não deve ser tão difícil para nós,"_ Ele fez um sinal no espaço entre eles. "_De fazer isso."_ Ele olhou para o café durante alguns segundos.

_"Então ..."_ Pepper ficou confusa de repente. _"... Você quer pular o café ou-"_

_"Eu quero fazer isso 'direito', Pepper."_ Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão ansiosa. Seus olhos castanhos-chocolate tornaram-se suaves e brilhantes contra a luz do céu que brilhava sobre deles. Os lábios de Pepper formaram um pequeno sorriso enquanto sua mão procurava pela dele. Tony sentiu sua mão sendo puxada da sua xícara de café. Ele olhou para a sua delicada mão cor pêssego, deixando-a guiá-lo.

Pepper se aproximou e trouxe a mão dele até seu quadril. Tony colocou sua mão ali, esperando ansiosamente para puxá-la para mais perto. Ela se inclinou para frente, praticamente roçando seus lábios macios e brilhantes contra os dele. Ela sentiu seu cavanhaque roçar seu lábio superior. Ela sentiu sua respiração calorosamente deslizar contra sua mandíbula. Lentamente, seus lábios se encontraram, as tarefas do dia foram esquecidas, e o stress de repente se dissolveu. A mão de Tony quase derrubou a xícara de café, mas algo na parte de trás de sua cabeça lhe disse para parar ... para o bem de Pepper.

Ele sentiu os braços de Pepper em seu peito. Suas mãos agarraram seus ombros, puxando-o para mais perto. Em questão de milésimos de segundo, seus braços encontraram o caminho para o seu pescoço. Seus dedos percorreram os cabelos curtos na parte inferior de sua cabeça. Logo que ela se afastou, ela ouviu Tony gemer desgostoso. O sorriso de Pepper se alargou. Ela abriu os olhos e viu um sorriso brincalhão no rosto dele. Ele abriu os olhos e imediatamente sentiu a falta de seus lábios.

_"Isso é provocação."_ Ele choramingou.

_"Eu disse que precisava de uma pausa."_ Ela riu, e sentiu sua mão deslizando para baixo de seu quadril e reparou a xícara de café que ainda estava na mão dele.

_"A pausa é de cinco minutos, não de cinco segundos."_

"_Uma pausa é uma pausa, Tony. Além disso, quanto mais trabalho pronto, mais rápido podemos recomeçar."_ Pepper olhou para ele com um sorriso.

_"Eu acho que eu poderia retirar o 'primeiro encontro' da lista - a menos que café e beijo não conte."_ Tony bateu seus dedos contra a xícara antes de dar um gole.

_"Eu tenho certeza que isso conta."_ Ela riu levemente.

_"Bem, só no caso disso não contar-"_ Ele rapidamente foi até sua direção e se inclinou para um beijo, mas Pepper se afastou.

_"Você não pode me enganar tão facilmente, Stark."_ Pepper riu.

_Rejeitado de novo_. _"Qual é,"_ Tony fez beicinho. "_Só mais um beijo."_

_"Você vai ter que esperar até hoje à noite."_

_"O que tem hoje?"_ Ele perguntou curiosamente. _"Lingerie do Homem de Ferro, uvas e duas latas de chantilly?"_ Uma pequena risada escapou de seus lábios como uma escapou da de Pepper.

"_Engraçadinho, Tony."_ Ela sorriu. _"Acredito que isso está no encontro número vinte. Então, você tem um longo caminho a percorrer."_

A expressão de Tony abruptamente ficou assustada.

_"Eu estou brincando."_ Ela não conseguia tirar a cara de horror que ele acabara de fazer de sua mente. _"O que você quer fazer hoje à noite?"_

_"Você está seriamente me perguntando isso?"_ Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

_"Eu não costumo fazer sexo no primeiro encontro, Sr. Stark. Então, você está sem sorte nesse departamento."_ Ela lhe deu um sorriso rápido.

_"Ugh ..."_ Tony gemeu. _"... Quer ver um filme?"_

_"Já saltando para o segundo encontro?"_

_"Eu estou tentando saltar para o encontro vinte o mais rápido possível."_ Ele meio que brincou.

_"Podemos ver um filme amanhã"._ Ela prometeu a ele_. "Hoje à noite, eu só quero ficar em casa e relaxar."_

_"E isso envolve ...?"_

_"Carinho?"_

Tony gemeu novamente em tristeza. Ele não queria apenas abraçá-la. Ele queria mostrar a ela o quanto ele sentiu sua falta e como ele não pode ficar sem vê-la a cada minuto.

_"É carinho ou nada, Tony."_ Ela apertou os lábios e olhou para ele. _"Escolha"._

_"Ok, ok"._ Ele mentalmente levantou a bandeira branca. Tony levantou-se e fez um gesto em direção às escadas que levavam à sua oficina. "_Se você quiser me provocar um pouco mais, eu vou estar na minha oficina."_

Pepper assentiu com um pequeno sorriso. Ela observou-o caminhar em direção as escadas antes de voltar ao trabalho. Seu blackberry já estava em suas mãos e pronto para suportar o envio massivo de e-mails.

Tony parou no limite da escada e virou-se para apreciar a sua presença mais uma vez antes de desaparecer em sua oficina. Ele levou um minuto para memorizar e admirar todas as coisas que ela possuía; sua pele cremosa de pêssego, a forma como seus olhos estavam tão fixados no seu trabalho, a forma como seu sorriso sempre aparecia em um ângulo adorável, a forma como seu cabelo laranja caía suavemente contra seu rosto, a forma com suas mãos digitavam tão furiosamente em seu celular – e mesmo assim elas pareciam tão suaves como em uma floresta tropical - e do jeito que ela sempre prendia seu cabelo ... Deus, ela era tão perfeita.

O sorriso de Tony ampliou com felicidade. Aquele sorriso não desapareceu até ele chegar à sua mesa de trabalho na oficina.


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

Tony sentou-se em sua mesa na oficina e trabalhou em mais algumas ideias para as atualizações da armadura. Ele tinha retirado sua jaqueta e sua camiseta, revelando sua fina regata branca. Em sua mão esquerda estava sua chave de fenda e em sua mão direita havia um pequeno dispositivo mecânico. JARVIS monitorava tudo pelo monitor - que estava na beirada da mesa – onde verificava a frequência e a eficácia da pequena arma.

Ele ficou sentado lá por horas tentando encontrar a frequência certa e níveis compatíveis para o dispositivo. Se ele testasse a arma com os níveis e porcentagens erradas, a coisa iria explodir – bom, ele iria explodir.

_"Fury está na linha, senhor."_ JARVIS anunciou.

_"Mm"._ Tony resmungou, dissolvendo-se completamente em seu trabalho.

Todos os monitores da oficina ficaram pretos por uma fração de segundo antes de mostrar a cabeça de Fury e a parte superior do corpo. Fury, o homem com o tapa-olho, olhou para Tony com um rosto muito descontente.

_"Tony"._

_"Mm"._ Ele resmungou mais uma vez, completamente ignorando o fato de ele estar lá, em seus monitores.

_"Tony, olhos aqui."_ Ele o chamou de novo.

_"JARVIS, frequência a duzentos RPMS. Como isso fica?"_

Fury revirou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente. _"Eu juro, eu estou velho demais para esse tipo de besteira."_

_"A frequência é muito alta - tomando precauções necessárias. Desligando o aparelho por cinco minutos.". _Anunciou JARVIS.

Tony viu seu dispositivo passar de uma incandescência brilhante vermelha para um cinza escuro. Com um suspiro, ele largou sua chave de fenda e o dispositivo em cima da mesa. Ele apertou os lábios e olhou para o descontente... olho de Fury?

_"Olha o que você me fez fazer."_ Tony brincou um pouco. _"Agora vou ter que esperar essa coisa esfriar."_

_"Não é o meu dispositivo, não é problema meu."_ Fury cuspiu de volta para ele.

Tony pegou a garrafa de água que estava entre os dois monitores em sua mesa. _"O que você quer, Fury? Pepper-"_

_"Eu sei, eu sei. Vocês crianças não tem que me dizerem duas vezes. Pepper já te 'livrou' de qualquer tipo de missão para as próximas duas semanas."_ Fury cortou.

_"Na verdade são duas semanas e um dia - Apenas um tempo suficiente para me recuperar totalmente"_ Tony deu um sorriso triunfante.

_"Oh, cale a boca."_ Fury cruzou os braços. _"Vocês querem alguns dias de folga e vocês crianças acham que o mundo sobrevive. Bem, sinto muito dizer isso, mas o mundo não pode cuidar de si mesmo."_

_"Pepper assusta você, hein?"_ Tony ampliou seu sorriso.

_"O inferno não conhece a fúria de uma mulher como ela."_ Fury observou quando Tony tomou um gole de sua água. _"É por isso que eu vou dar-lhe algumas informações que você não deve dizer a Pepper."_

_"Por que eu não deveria dizer a Pepper?"_ Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

_"Você vai me deixar terminar?"_ Fury perguntou com raiva. _"Deus, são tudo crianças impacientes e hormonais do inferno?"_

_"Não é isso que velhos dizem o tempo todo?"_ Tony franziu as sobrancelhas para ele, meio brincando.

_"Você está me chamando de velho?_" Fury ampliou seu único olho para ele com as mãos apoiadas na cintura.

Pausa. "_Não."_ Tony cautelosamente olhou para ele, como se ele tivesse acabado de ser pego com um biscoito antes do jantar.

_"Agora a Viúva Negra está investigando, mas não há como dizer qual o seu propósito, ou o que ele quer fazer."_ Fury olhou para o dossiê na frente dele.

_"Você ainda não me disse-"_

_"Eu estou chegando lá."_ Fury o repreendeu. Ele olhou para Tony com um olhar muito sério. "_Este assunto diz a respeito de você e sua amiga."_

_"Na verdade, ela é minha namorada agora-"_

_"Oh, sério?"_ Fury perguntou sarcasticamente. "_A imprensa não diz nada sobre sua 'namorada', então por enquanto, ela é sua amiga."_

_"Você poderia pelo menos chamá-la de minha assistente pessoal."_ Tony começou a murmurar, _"Parece muito melhor do que 'amiga'."_

_"Pra que isso?"_ Fury o advertiu.

Outra pausa. _"Nada"._ Tony olhou para o lado, seus olhos vagaram em direção ao seu dispositivo e depois de volta para Fury. _"Então, sobre essa informação ...?"_

_"Trata-se da missão dupla que você participou - que você tão ansiosamente pediu. E só para esclarecer algumas coisas, seus ferimentos não são culpa minha." _Fury o olhou sério novamente.

_"Sim, eu sei."_ Tony respondeu ao seu último comentário. "_Na última missão quase fui serrado ao meio, mas eu destruí todo o armamento roubado, então-"_

_"Ele ainda está vivo, Tony."_ Fury o cortou novamente.

Tony arregalou os olhos. "_Como_?"

_"Eu não sei. O Capitão disse que o avistou a alguns quilômetros ao leste do Oceano Pacífico. Isso foi há 15 horas e três minutos depois que você finalizou sua missão segundo o banco de dados". _Fury assistiu as ações de Tony em suspeita.

Tony passou a mão pelos cabelos em frustração. "_Ele roubou minhas armas duas vezes, Fury. O que ele está fazendo na América do Sul? Espera - o que isso tem a ver com Pepper?"_

_"De acordo com a Viúva Negra, Pepper está em perigo."_

_"Que tipo de perigo?"_ Tony se exaltou. Suas mãos já estavam duras - de raiva e medo.

_"Eu não sei, e é por isso que eu disse mais cedo que ela está investigando enquanto nos falamos. Eu não vou por o Thor, Capitão América, ou o Hulk nessa confusão - Não até que eu saiba os detalhes. Por agora, você e a Natasha estão sozinhos."_ Fury disse.

Tony odiava quando más notícias eram rodeadas por mais más notícias. Ok, então havia um bandido em potencial correndo por aí com suas armas. Isso ele pode lidar, mas quando Pepper era envolvida, tudo mudava completamente.

_"O que acontece se mais de minhas armas aparecerem no seu pequeno radar da verdade e da justiça?"_ Tony sarcasticamente, e sério, perguntou.

_"Eu vou pôr alguém para cuidar disso, e não você."_ Fury disse com raiva, apontando com o dedo indicador. _"Pepper é uma mulher assustadora, e eu não quero ser repreendido por ela novamente."_

Tony sorriu com o comentário.

_"Você vai ficar suspenso até que você se recupere totalmente. Nesse meio tempo, Natasha vai visitá-lo regularmente com informações vitais sobre este assunto."_ Fury o informou. _"Se você resolver voar com sua armadurinha sem o meu conhecimento e agir como se você estivesse salvando o mundo assumindo uma missão que não é sua, para começar, vou pegar esse seu Hot Rod e esmagá-lo como um saco de feijão e exibi-lo na minha sala de estar. "_

_"Meu Hot Rod?"_ Tony, infelizmente, resmungou com uma careta.

_"Sem voar, e sem dizer a Pepper. Entendeu?"_ Fury murmurou ainda sério.

_"Sim ..."_ Tony assentiu. _"... Você vai pelo menos me informar se mais do meu armamento aparecer?"_

Fury de repente sorriu. _"Ha ha"._ Aquele sorriso transformou instantaneamente em uma carranca_. "Não. Natasha vai visitá-lo hoje à noite, então-"_

_"Hoje à noite?"_ Tony o interrompeu com uma careta. _"Por que esta noite?"_

_"Tem algum problema_?"

_"Sim. Pepper e eu iríamos ter uma sessão cinema após o Baile de Caridade"_ Tony reclamou. De maneira alguma ele iria deixar algo interromper sua sessão cinema com sua amiga. _Eu acabei de pensar sobre Pepper como minha amiga?_

_"Mas que falta de sorte"._ Fury cuspiu de volta. _"Lembre-se, sem voar. Estou de olho em você."_ Fury se aproximou da tela mostrando seu olho – que podia ser visto em todos os monitores – até tudo ficar branco. Todas as telas piscaram antes de exibir as frequências e porcentagens novamente. Assim como tudo voltou ao normal, ele viu o dispositivo na frente dele voltar ao seu brilho vermelho. Tony suspirou pesadamente antes de correr a mão pelo cabelo de novo.

Ele enterrou a cabeça nas mãos e deslizou sua boca em um braço.

_"Você está bem?"_ Pepper perguntou, olhando para ele. Ela tinha acabado de digitar sua senha na porta de vidro e tinha entrado em silêncio, como uma ninja.

_Quando ela-?_ "_Sim, eu estou bem."_ Ele sorriu fracamente para ela.

_"Eu ouvi você falando com alguém. Era o Fury?"_ Ela curiosamente perguntou, andando em sua direção com o clique de seus saltos em cada passo que ela dava.

_"Hum, não. Foi apenas um operador de telemarketing."_ Ele mentiu, esperando que ela acreditasse.

_"Você conhece algum operador de telemarketing com apenas um olho e um tapa-olho preto no outro?"_ Pepper franziu as sobrancelhas para ele, jogando alguns arquivos sobre a mesa, fazendo-o praticamente saltar.

Ele olhou para as pilhas de papéis e, em seguida, olhou para a sua cintura, onde ele viu suas mãos. Isso quase nunca era uma coisa boa – ver as mãos de Pepper na cintura. Isso significava que ela estava esperando impacientemente por algo, ou que ela estava extremamente chateada com um certo bilionário e ex-playboy.

_"Fury estava apenas me informando sobre umas coisas."_ Ele confessou, lentamente olhando para ela. Deus, ela era tão bonita. _O quanto_ _eu devo ter pensado sobre quão perfeitamente linda ela é, dezenas de milhões, não, zilhões de vezes. _Seu cabelo estava solto dessa vez - provavelmente porque ela estava se preparando para o baile de caridade que eles tinham que comparecer em uma hora ...- _Oh, merda ... É por isso que ela está aqui._

_"E isso é algo que ...?"_ Ela olhou para ele com desconfiança.

_"Hum ... nada." _Tony sorriu,_ "É quase hora de ir para a tal coisa de caridade, né?"_

_"Tony"_ Ela tentou perguntar a ele novamente, mas ele a ignorou.

_"Eu deveria ficar pronto."_ Ele abruptamente se levantou de seu assento, seus peitos quase se chocaram um contra o outro. Pepper saiu de seu caminho e viu quando ele começou a caminhar de boa vontade em direção à porta de vidro.

Ele se virou com um sorriso largo. "_Tenho que estar bonitão para a minha namorada, certo?"_

_"Quer dizer a presidente de uma das maiores corporações?"_ Ela sorriu de volta, completamente inconsciente de seu verdadeiro propósito.

_"Se ela é uma das mais belas loiras que eu já vi, e eu a verei novamente hoje à noite para uma pequena sessão cinema ... então sim, eu quis dizer a presidente de uma das maiores corporações."_ Ele piscou para ela com seu típico sorriso charmoso antes de sair totalmente da oficina. Uma vez que a porta de vidro se fechou, e ele desapareceu pelas escadas, Pepper imediatamente olhou para a mesa. Ela tinha a opção de hackear seu computador, fazer com que JARVIS ficasse do lado dela e descobrir o que ele e Fury estavam falando. Mas então, isso seria violar o seu contrato de confiança invisível que veio com seu relacionamento. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e casualmente se afastou, deixando as pilhas de papéis em sua mesa.

Tony ficou pronto em questão de 30 minutos. Ele tomou um banho rápido, fez o seu cavanhaque, e foi para o banheiro. Foi fácil achar o seu terno, mas sempre havia um problema, o nó da gravata. Ele saiu de seu quarto com a gravata em volta de seu pescoço. Ele foi andando pelos corredores procurando... até olhar para a figura na frente dele.

Pepper estava de costas para ele, e ela parecia incrivelmente maravilhosa. Ela estava usando um vestido preto sem alças, que começava a se abrir na parte inferior. Seu cabelo laranja estava solto e as pontas estavam levemente onduladas. Ela usava uma pequena presilha de diamantes que prendia um pouco de seu cabelo para trás. Tony alargou o sorriso e silenciosamente, se aproximou dela por trás. Pepper colocou sua bolsa frizada preta no balcão e estava prestes a arrumar a presilha de seu cabelo, mas acabou gritando de surpresa.

Ele passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura e colocou seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Quando ela engasgou de surpresa, ele riu de excitação. Uma vez que ela percebeu quem era, ela estendeu sua mão e acariciou delicadamente o rosto dele.

_"Hum, você cheira muito bem."_ Ele sussurrou, esfregando suas mãos para cima e para baixo de sua cintura.

_"E sua colônia cheira muito viril"._ Ela sorriu, virando-se em seus braços. Ele olhou para ela e ligou suas mãos atrás dela, apoiando-as em suas nádegas.

Ela olhou para a gravata ainda sem fazer em seu pescoço e alargou o sorriso. Ela levou ambas as mãos pequenas, suaves e cremosas, e começou a dar nó na gravata. Enquanto ela fazia o processo, ele admirava cada movimento único que suas mãos faziam. Só de vê-la, ele já havia memorizado como fazer aquilo, mas vê-la fazer isso por ele, fazia daquilo algo romântico. Depois que ela terminou de dar o nó, ela a ajeitou em seu pescoço e então, sentiu os dedos dele levantar seu queixo e tudo que ela pôde reconhecer foram seus lábios nos dela. Suas mãos repousavam sobre o peito dele em torno do reator arc e as mãos dele a puxavam mais à frente, aprofundando o beijo.

Ela não conseguia parar de beijá-lo - ela não queria parar. Seu perfume a deixava louca, e suas mãos estavam levando-a a uma profunda insanidade. Não foi ela quem se afastou dessa vez. Tony suavemente desaproximou seus lábios, e descansou sua testa contra a dela, buscando oxigênio. Ele soltou uma risada e beijou-a nos lábios mais uma vez.

_"Animada para a sessão cinema?"_ Ele curiosamente perguntou.

_"Depende de qual filme."_ Ela brincou.

_"Você escolhe."_ Tony alargou o sorriso.

_"Se eu escolher, ou vai ser romance ou uma comédia."_ Pepper avisou.

Tony apertou seus quadris. "_Qualquer coisa que você escolher está bom para mim."_

_"Sério?"_

_"Sério ... só não escolha Titanic ou Diário de uma Paixão, ou Um Amor para Recordar. Esses são sentimentais demais para mim."_

_"Que tal eu surpreendê-lo?"_ Ela disse sensualmente, olhando para ele com _aqueles_ olhos azuis.

_"Eu gosto de surpresas."_

_"Eu sei."_

_"A-hãm"._ Uma tosse veio da porta. Happy ficou lá com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "_Crianças, vocês estão prontos para ir?"_

_"Sim, Happy, nós estamos."_ Pepper acenou e escapou das mãos de Tony. Ela pegou sua bolsa no balcão e caminhou em direção à porta. Tony afrouxou a gravata um pouco antes de caminhar atrás dela. Happy saiu pela porta e se dirigiu para o carro. Pepper fechou a porta da mansão e virou-se para encará-lo.

_"Tony"._ Ela sussurrou.

_"Sim?"_

_"A imprensa não sabe sobre o nosso relacionamento."_

_"Sim"._ Ele balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso_. "Eu sei."_

_"Enquanto não estamos prontos para enfrentar a mídia, não podemos ter qualquer tipo de PDA*, ok?"_

_"Ok, ok, Capitã"._ Ele disse sarcasticamente.

_"Tony, eu falei sério."_ Ela olhou para ele.

_"Ok, ok, eu entendo. Sem PDA, beijos, mãos dadas, ou qualquer toque semelhante; Até que não estejamos prontos ..."_ Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

_"Obrigada."_ Ela abriu um sorriso. Ela ficou um pouco na ponta dos pés – mesmo de salto - para dar-lhe um pequeno beijo na bochecha. Tony começou a mostrar um sorriso, um que sempre fez o estômago de Pepper derreter. Ela começou a abrir a porta e entrou na limusine. Tony parou atrás dela com a mão na parte inferior de suas costas. O adolescente nele já desejou que o baile de caridade acabasse e que eles pudessem começar a se abraçarem no sofá com um cobertor quente estendido sobre eles, um filme para assistir, e uma tigela de pipoca para mastigar.

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

_PDA*: _Public Displays of Affection (Demonstrações públicas de afeto) – Quando duas pessoas estão mostrando afeições uma com a outra: mãos dadas, carinhos, troca de beijos e etc.


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

Tony e Pepper chegaram ao baile de caridade em um Bentley preto. Happy estacionou o automóvel em frente ao tapete vermelho, e deu a volta para abrir a porta para eles. Tony estava bem-vestido em seu smoking, assim como Pepper em seu lindo vestido preto. Eles andaram pelo tapete vermelho como se seu relacionamento nem existisse. Ele colocou uma mão na parte inferior das costas de Pepper, e mais nada. Ele não sussurrou nada em seu ouvido, nem tentou se inclinar para depositar um beijo em sua bochecha. O plano deles era estar um pouco separados durante todo o evento.

A imprensa estava lá, em torno do tapete vermelho como um bando de formigas em torno de um pedaço de maçã. Flashes podiam ser vistos por todos os lados e nomes gritados podiam ser ouvidos. Após cinco minutos posando e sorrindo para a imprensa, Tony e Pepper foram em direção à mansão.

O Baile Anual de Caridade do Johnson foi realizado na própria mansão do Johnson. Johnson foi o presidente e fundador da prestigiosa empresa conhecida como VG Corp. VG Corp, bem famosa pela produção de um software especializado de usos militares a fim de realizar com sucesso qualquer missão. Os detalhes são um pouco complicados sobre o quê o software faz exatamente.

A mansão de Johnson era muito elegante. As paredes internas da casa eram todas brancas, e a maioria dos enfeites, vasos e peças de arte eram de prata ou branco pérola. Vários grandiosos presidentes e vice-presidentes foram convidados para o Baile exclusivo. Era uma festa de seis horas com direitos à DJ, uma mesa de comida que parecia estender-se com uma medida da metade de um campo de futebol e uma pista de dança que era grande o suficiente para suportar pelo menos cem pessoas.

O evento era bastante simples. Todo mundo estava lá para se misturar. Eles falavam sobre os diversos projetos que suas corporações e empresas estavam planejando, eles faziam negócios, e faziam vínculos de confiança entre os empresários. Foi um evento muito formal.

Tony foi para a esquerda e Pepper para a direita. Em poucos segundos, muitos empresários estavam cercando Pepper com perguntas e afirmações sobre as Indústrias Stark. Tony ficou cercado por algumas pessoas importantes que possuíam suas próprias empresas. A maioria das pessoas que queriam falar com Tony, falavam sobre mulheres. Não havia surpresa nisso.

De vez em quando, Pepper olhava para Tony para ver o que ele estava fazendo. Claro, ela viu varias mulheres o escoltando, e homens que pareciam ansiosos para conseguir participar de algum projeto básico com ele.

Foi uma conversa típica, mas depois de um tempo, Tony começou a se perguntar o que Pepper estava fazendo. Ele ainda estava cercado por presidentes e mulheres, e então, ele pediu licença para todos para que ele pudesse checar sua namorada. Ele acenou para os homens e uma mulher na frente dele antes de se virar e caminhar em direção à multidão. Ele se espremeu no meio dos homens em ternos elegantes e das mulheres em vestidos brilhantes e coloridos antes de finalmente encontrar sua assistente.

Uma vez que ele viu seu lindo cabelo alaranjado caído suavemente sobre seus ombros, ele sorriu com prazer. Ele andou até ela e teve o desejo intenso de envolver suas mãos em volta de sua cintura, mas devido à multidão de pessoas que os cercavam, ele rapidamente se segurou.

_"Hey"._ Ele sussurrou.

Pepper se virou, deixando Tony ver que ele estava interrompendo uma conversa muito interessante entre ela e ... Jones Hardman?

_"Hardman_." Tony murmurou.

Pepper sorriu para ele e depois para Jones.

_"Sr. Stark,"_ Jones sorriu para ele, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. _"Mas que prazer vê-lo do lado de fora do escritório."_

"_Aham"._ Tony assentiu com a cabeça antes de olhar para Pepper. _"Eu estou interrompendo alguma coisa?"_

_"Oh, não."_ Pepper fez sinal com a cabeça e desviou o olhar entre os dois homens. _"O Sr. Hardman estava apenas me parabenizando na minha escolha de roupa para o evento desta noite."_

_"Sua assistente pessoal sabe como fazer os caras ficarem loucos." _Jones brincou.

_"Aham..."._ Tony fingiu um sorriso. "_Ela é incrível, não é?"_

Jones acenou com a cabeça levemente e começou a desviar o olhar. Ele percebeu o silêncio repentino que caiu sobre os três. Ele olhou para Pepper e ampliou seu sorriso.

_"Bem, eu percebo quando um momento estranho rola... "_ Ele fingiu uma risada, mas logo parou. "_Olha, eu vou falar com 'você'",_ ele olhou para Pepper. _"-Mais tarde sobre o Projeto Kin. Vou te ligar para marcar uma reunião."_

Quando Jones se afastou do casal, Tony franziu suas sobrancelhas para sua assistente. Pepper sorriu para o empresário antes de virar a cabeça para olhar para seu chefe. Ela lhe retornou a mesma expressão perplexa que ele demostrava.

"_O quê?"_

_"Projeto Kin?"_ Ele começou a levantar uma sobrancelha.

_"Ele estava falando sobre um projeto que sua empresa está trabalhando. Era para isso ser um segre-"_

_"Mas ele sentiu a necessidade de dizer a minha assistente?"_ Tony interrompeu.

_"Ele estava apenas me paquerando."_ Ela tentou acabar com o ciúme bobo.

_"Hum, aposto que sim."_ Tony virou a cabeça para olhar de volta para o homem, mas sentiu algo bater em seu antebraço. Ele virou a cabeça novamente e percebeu um sorriso em seu rosto. _"O quê?"_

_"Sr. Stark, se você quiser que os planos de hoje à noite aconteçam, é melhor você parar com isso, agora."_ Ela ameaçou-o com um sorriso falso.

O sorriso de Tony cresceu ainda mais. Ele sabia que ela estava apenas brincando com ele. Isso realmente fez ele se sentir um pouco mais feliz ... por algum motivo estranho. Sua mão negligentemente levantou-se até o rosto de Pepper, mas ele reparou o olhar de advertência dela. Ele rapidamente baixou a mão e sem jeito colocou-a de volta no bolso, esperando que ninguém tivesse visto nada.

_"Eu não posso ter um pouco de ciúme?"_

_"Apesar de isso ser fofo, Sr. Stark, eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ver o Homem de Ferro ameaçar formalmente o presidente de uma grande empresa de desenvolvimento de armas. Eu literalmente não posso pagar por isso. A imprensa toda saberia sobre 'nós' e, em seguida, haverá o caos entre as Indústrias Stark e as Indústrias Hardman-"_ Ela começou a listar as possíveis consequências que poderiam entrar em erupção, mas Tony a parou.

_"Ok, ok. Entendi. Sem ameaças ou os pandas vão dominar o mundo."_ Ele disse brincando.

_"Engraçado"._ Ela olhou para ele. "_Eu estou falando sério, Tony."_

"_Eu sei."_

_"Quero dizer_—_Eu sei que você odeia manter segredos bombásticos da imprensa,"_ Ela começou a se lembrar da bomba do "Eu sou o Homem de Ferro" do ano passado. _"Mas nosso relacionamento poderia muito bem ser a destruição do Homem de Ferro."_

Tony olhou para ela com uma expressão séria. Ele olhou por cima de sua cabeça à esquerda e viu uma enorme quantidade de pessoas se misturando perto da pista de dança. Ele apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça. Um pensamento problemático começou a dominar sua cabeça. _Ela está com o pé atrás?_

_"Você está com o pé atrás?"_ Ele sussurrou. Em sua cabeça, ele estava agradecendo que a música clássica se mantinha alta para disfarçar a conversa.

_"Com o pé_—_Pé atrás?"_ Pepper franziu as sobrancelhas. _"Sobre o quê?"_

"_Sobre o nosso relacionamento."_

_"Tony, eu não sou você__—__"_

_"O que isso significa?"_ Ele apertou os lábios. _"Eu não estava com o pé atrás, Pepper, Eu__—__Eu só estava confuso sobre como eu deveria prosseguir ... prosseguir ... com o nosso relacionamento ..."_ Sua pequena carranca fez Pepper suspirar pesadamente. _"Isso é ruim, não é_?"

_"O quê ... você quer dizer com__—__"_

_"Nós falando um com o outro assim."_ Ele interrompeu. Ele viu os lábios dela pressionarem juntos em frustração. _"Eu__—__eu ainda não... não li aquele livro ... então eu não sei se isso é bom ... ou__—__ou__—__ou ruim ..."_

_"É muito bom."_ Ela assentiu; um pequeno sorriso brincando em seu rosto.

_"Sério?"_ Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

_"A comunicação é boa para o relacionamento. Não há nenhum carinho com segundas intenções sem uma briga."_ Ela disse apenas para fazê-lo sorrir como uma criança numa loja de doces.

Ele não pôde evitar alargar o sorriso. Ela compreendeu seus objetivos silenciosos, e a atitude. Ele não seria Tony Stark se ele não se importasse com o sexo. Mesmo que isso só fizesse parte do passado, ele já estava ansioso para se livrar do celibato.

_"Você sabe exatamente o que dizer para mim, senhorita Potts."_

_"Seja grato que eu saiba, porque se eu não soubesse, eu não estaria administrando a sua vida e sua empresa."_ Ela sorriu para ele.

_"Você está linda, afinal de contas."_ Ele a elogiou. Ele olhou para o seu cabelo laranja que na luz parecia brilhar mais forte sob um grande lustre gigantesco que parecia que custava mais do que a armadura do Homem de Ferro.

_"Obrigada, Sr. Stark. Eu acredito que você já tenha dito isso antes de sairmos."_ Ela segurou sua bolsa na frente dela com as duas mãos.

_"Bem ..."_ Ele balançou sua cabeça. "_Você nunca pode receber muitos elogios. Eles costumam levar a coisas maiores ... e melhores ..."._ Ele baixou o olhar para enfatizar o significado por trás de sua declaração.

Pepper viu seus olhos voltando a encarar os dela, e rapidamente sorriu. "_Sr. Stark, você já se perguntou o porquê eu sempre costumava ameaçá-lo com um processo por causa do assédio sexual?"_

"_Na verdade não_."

_"Você gostaria de descobrir?"_ Ela ameaçou-o com um olhar assassino.

Tony ficou ali e balançou a cabeça lentamente. E então ele se tocou com o jeito que ela olhava para ele, ele não queria irritá-la ainda mais. Era geralmente a mesma rotina. Se ela estivesse brava com ele, ela iria transparecer isso com seus olhos brilhantes e duros, e isso acabava fazendo com que eles ficassem sem se falar por pelo menos dois dias. O fato de que ela iria lhe avisar sobre suas reuniões através de JARVIS tornou tudo ainda pior, porque isso significava que ela estava realmente irritada.

_"Ótimo"._ Ela fingiu um sorriso largo.

_"Como eu posso conquistar minha namorada quando ela sempre acaba comigo quando falo sobre sexo e sempre me ameaça com um processo por assédio sexual?"_

Pepper passou por ele com seu vestido preto sexy. Ela sabe que ele está observando cada movimento seu, por isso antes de ela caminhar até a multidão de homens de negócios, ela lentamente virou a cabeça para encará-lo.

_"Seja criativo"_. Pepper disse sedutoramente.

A boca de Tony se abriu lentamente quando Pepper caminhou de volta para a multidão com suas longas e lindas pernas. Parecia que tudo estava em câmera lenta. Seu cabelo estava balançando lentamente com o movimento de seus quadris. A gravidade puxava-o de uma forma inesquecível — meu deus, ela era sexy.

Ele queria segui-la como um cachorrinho perdido. Ele queria mostrar a ela o quanto ele a queria, e a quantidade de tempo que ele estava esperando por ela. Na verdade, ele estava prestes a ir atrás dela, mas uma mão grande e forte agarrou seu ombro. Tony sentiu uma dor intensa nas costas de seu ombro.

_"Tony Stark"._ A voz baixa e profunda ecoou atrás dele.

Tentando ignorar a dor, Tony virou-se e viu Greg Leon, presidente e fundador das Indústrias Leon. Greg Leon tinha uma forte forma masculina. Ele estava em seus trinta e poucos anos, e só aumentava a fortuna de seu pai com negócios de tecnologia avançada. Sua empresa construía computadores, aviões, mísseis, entre outros. Seu pai, Henry Leon, era muito conhecido, mas não por coisas relacionadas a armas. Seu pai construiu todo o seu império através de negócios com um jornal. Quando o pai de Greg morreu de câncer de pulmão, ele herdou a fortuna de seu pai. Ele fechou o negócio do jornal e usou esse dinheiro para criar sua própria indústria. Para grande surpresa do mundo, a fama das Indústrias Leon foi construída sobre o legado de seu pai, dando à indústria uma vantagem incrível.

Tony nunca prestou muita atenção em jornais, mas quando Pepper disse-lhe que as Indústrias Leon tinha ficado em segundo lugar na lista da Forbes, seus ouvidos não poderiam deixar de prestar a atenção à declaração. Greg tinha cabelo castanho e curto e não parecia que precisava ser penteado, ele tinha a mesma altura de Tony, e ele usava um elegante smoking preto com uma gravata verde muito escura.

Tony sorriu de volta, mentalmente batendo no infeliz homem por interromper sua ação. "_Greg Leon."_

Seus olhos verdes eram suaves e calmos. Ele não era como os empresários em torno deles, estressados, apavorados e ambiciosos. "_Eu não sabia que você foi convidado para esse baile."_

_"Sim, bem, não 'convidar' Tony Stark é praticamente considerado um crime nos dias de hoje."_ Tony respondeu com um sorriso gigantesco.

Greg enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e segurou seu copo de vinho pelo pé. _"A palavra é, o Homem de Ferro não vai mais conquistar os céus."_

_"O que te faz dizer isso?"_ Tony franziu as sobrancelhas. _Será que ele sabe ...?_

_"Bem, geralmente há relatos sobre o Homem de Ferro voando pelo céu, salvando as pessoas, e tudo mais. Mas nos últimos dois dias, tem havido notícias sobre o Capitão América e o Homem-Aranha."_ Greg estudou as expressões faciais de Tony e rapidamente sorriu. _"Certamente, as crianças estão se perguntando onde está seu fiel herói de ferro."_

Tony reagiu a sua última declaração com um pequeno sorriso. _"Até os heróis precisam de uma pausa."_

_"As crianças o admiram, Sr. Stark. É apenas uma ilusão de que você retribui com o reconhecimento de sua existência."_

_"Você, obviamente, não tem prestado a atenção às notícias, não é?"_ Tony começou a sorrir.

_"Ao contrário da crença popular, provavelmente eu presto mais atenção às notícias do que você."_

_"Há momentos em que você precisa trabalhar em coisas mais importantes__—__ "_

_"É bem interessante, sério."_ Greg começou a girar o conteúdo em seu copo de vinho. _"'Você' faz a sua assistente pessoal - que ao mesmo tempo é sua chefe - fazer tudo para você."_

Tony estreitou os olhos para ele. Onde ele estava querendo chegar? _"E você não?"_ _Sério, Stark? É a única resposta que você pôde pensar?_

_"Eu lavo minha própria roupa, faço minhas próprias anotações, faço meu próprio café, eu construo os meus próprios protótipos mecânicos, eu vou para as minhas reuniões, participo de reuniões em geral, e eu faço o meu próprio cálculo."_

Tony começou a rir, mas com um sorriso confiante, ele disse: "_E você quer saber por que as Indústrias Leon é a segunda atrás das Indústrias Stark?"_

Greg se ofendeu até o fundo do coração e começou a sorrir. Tendo um bom espírito esportivo, ele acenou com a cabeça em concordância. _"Você acha que tudo está garantido, Tony."_

_"Você não me conhece."_ Tony calmamente retrucou. Se ele tivesse o poder de queimar algo apenas com o olhar, Greg estaria em chamas em um instante.

_"Mas eu sei que suas intuições como presidente daquilo costumava a fabricar armas a tempo parcial."_ Os lábios inferiores de Greg foi repuxado para cima_. "Você tem armaduras e tecnologia que todos desejam. E conforme o tempo passa, você começa a pensar sobre o futuro, criando assim, uma tecnologia melhor do que a anterior. Não importa o quão poderoso você pensa que é com aquelas armaduras, o ódio sempre vai existir. Mesmo que cada nação receba nas mãos sua tecnologia, a guerra vai continuar a fazer deste mundo um caos. Não importa o quão protegido você acha que você é, as pessoas com que você mais se importa sempre estarão em perigo. Sua assistente, seu amigo militar, e até mesmo o seu mordomo computadorizado, todos eles estão em perigo porque Tony Stark existe"._

Os olhos de Tony se alargaram ligeiramente. Ele olhou para Greg durante um tempo que pareceu minutos. Toda sua declaração estava se espalhando através da mente de Tony como fogo selvagem. Ele estava certo. Ele estava certo e Tony sabia que ele estava apenas tentando assustá-lo, mas no fundo, ele estava realmente certo. Não havia tecnologia neste mundo que ele próprio criou com a finalidade de ajudar uma nação a destruir a outra. O tempo passa, o que significa que a adaptação e o progresso é necessário, a fim de progredir para um mundo mais elevado e sensível. Enquanto as Indústrias Stark continuavam a avançar sua tecnologia, todos ligados a Tony estavam em perigo, de uma maneira ou de outra.

_"Apenas para você refletir."_ Greg sussurrou antes de ele passar por Tony, roçando seu ombro contra o dele.

Tony olhou para um espaço vazio por um tempo antes de virar a cabeça e olhar as costas de Greg. Ele odiava quando um homem estava certo. Se ele não tivesse as armaduras, nenhum de seus amigos estariam em perigo - Pepper não estaria em perigo. Tony cerrou os dentes, seus punhos se transformaram em bolas de ferro.

Com um suspiro pesado e olhando ao redor da multidão, ele deixou o local em busca de algo para fazer, para que ele pudesse pensar em outra coisa. Ele caminhou em direção ao bar e encostou-se no balcão. Ele acenou para o barman e pediu um copo de água.

_"Isso não tem nada a ver com você, Sr. Stark."_ Uma mulher disse a ele.

Tony sacudiu a cabeça e arregalou os olhos quando viu quem era. "_Natalie - Natasha?"_

_"Eu não sabia que você estava se esforçando para ficar permanentemente sóbrio."_ Ela encostou-se no balcão, de frente para ele. Seu cabelo crespo e ruivo movimentou-se graciosamente sobre os ombros.

_"Eu estou apenas fazendo Pepper feliz."_ Tony respondeu. O barman colocou um copo de água gelada na frente dele e Tony imediatamente tomou um gole dela. Ele segurou o copo na mão e franziu as sobrancelhas para a agente da SHIELD. "_O que ... exatamente ... você está fazendo aqui?"_

_"Fury não lhe avisou sobre minha presença?"_ Natalie ligeiramente franziu as sobrancelhas para ele.

"_Ele avisou ... mas eu não achei que você iria aparecer aqui, você nem mesmo foi convidada para o baile."_ Tony inclinou a cabeça para o lado em dúvida.

_"Para sua informação, eu fui."_ Natalie virou-se e caminhou em direção à multidão. Tony relutantemente foi atrás dela, colocando o copo de volta no balcão do bar.

_"Sério?"_ Tony murmurou para si mesmo. "_Você foi convidada, ou você se convidou_?"

_"Será que isso importa?"_ Natalie perguntou sem paciência com ele, ficando irritada com suas ações.

_"Depende"._ Ele sorriu um pouco. _"Você está aqui para me dar informações importantes ou você está aqui apenas para se misturar com a multidão, escoltar a área e fazer alguma destruição? Honestamente, eu não posso entender você."_

Logo que Tony falou, Natalie abruptamente virou-se para encará-lo, quase o fazendo chocar-se com seu peito. Ele parou a tempo, com um pouco de distância entre eles.

_"Fury não quer que você saiba sobre o status do seu armamento roubado."_

_"Eu já sei__—__"_

_"Dois grandes acampamentos contendo seu armamento foram encontrados na Rússia."_ Natalie cortou, revelando informações essenciais.

_"O quê?"_ Os olhos de Tony se alargaram em choque; sua respiração parou.

_"Está tudo sob controle, não se preocupe."_

_"Então por que__—__"_

_"Quando a SHIELD vasculhou a área, eles não o encontraram."_

_"Eu pensei que Fury tinha dito que ele estava na América do Sul. O Capitão América__—__"_

_"O Capitão América pensou que havia o capturado, mas quando ele trouxe-o para a sede, descobrimos que ele era apenas um impostor."_ Natalie olhou para ele, observando cada expressão facial que ele fazia.

Tony olhou para o lado, em estado de choque e medo. Depois de alguns segundos, ele olhou para ela com uma expressão séria_. "Ele está tentando nos confundir."_

_"Ele está zombando de nós, Tony"._

"_Não",_ ele balançou a cabeça_. "Ele está tentando fazer-nos pensar que não sabemos como ele se parece. Ele está tentando nos tornar paranoicos."_ Tony apertou os lábios com raiva e olhou para o longe. "_O que diabos ele está fazendo ...?"_

_"Não se meta nisso__—__"_

"_Como não se meter?"_ Ele grunhiu de volta para ela_. "Eu coloquei minha vida em risco para colocar Vanko e Hammer na cadeia. Novamente, eu estou fazendo tudo que posso para pegar esse filho da puta, mas ele está usando minhas armas__ —__ minhas armas __—__para ferir pessoas inocentes. As pessoas que 'eu' deveria estar protegendo."_

_"Tony, pare."_ Ela lhe disse com firmeza. "_A SHIELD está fazendo tudo o que pode para ajudar__—__"_

_"Eu deveria ser o único lá fora, procurando por ele, e ter certeza que ele não crie mais caos."_ Tony olhou em volta, esperando que ninguém estivesse escutando. Ele olhou de volta para ela com uma expressão de dor. "_Eu estou aqui ... conversando com empresários que eu não dou a mínima e ignorando a minha namorada, porque não estamos prontos para nos declarar em público."_

_"Você é muito teimoso, sabia disso?"_ Natalie olhou para ele.

_"Natalie__—__Natasha__—__Agente da SHEILD__—__não importa... você percebeu que ... que se eu não tivesse desenvolvido essas armas em primeiro lugar, nada deste caos estaria acontecendo?"_

_"O que você está tentando dizer?"_

Tony suspirou pesadamente e apertou os lábios. "_Se eu não fosse tão egoísta e metido, nada disso teria acontecido. E o mais importante, Pepper estaria a salvo."_

_"Tony, Pepper está segura."_

_"Não."_ Tony a calou. _"Fury disse que você disse que ela não está segura."_

_"Para ser honesta, ninguém está seguro neste mundo."_

_"Agora você está sendo ridícula."_ Tony ficou impaciente.

_"Pepper está segura porque você está lá para protegê-la. Ela estará em perigo se você deixá-la."_ Natalie explicou a ele.

_"Mas__—__"_

_"Tony"._ Ela murmurou. "_Sem a tecnologia, seu narcisismo, egoísmo e sua capacidade de ser um idiota, nada disso existiria. Pepper não estaria apaixonada por você, você não teria construído as armaduras, e você nunca teria aprendido que há mais na vida do que apenas mulheres, sexo e dinheiro."_

Tony ficou ali, olhando para a mulher diante dele. Isso realmente fazia sentido. Tudo em sua mente estava uma confusão total que batia contra as paredes de seu crânio. Ele odiava quando Greg tinha razão e ele odiava quando Natalie tinha razão. Ele particularmente odiava quando Natalie usava Pepper para ter razão absoluta.

_"Com licença"._ Um homem murmurou, se infiltrando no caminho entre eles.

_"Por que você sempre tem que__—__"_ Uma vez que o homem interrompeu com sucesso a sua conversa e andou para o outro lado da multidão, Natalie parecia ter desaparecido com ele._ "__—__ter razão?"_ Tony franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para a esquerda e para a direita. Ele até olhou para o teto.

Natalie desapareceu, deixando Tony refletindo sobre suas palavras finais para ele.


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

Pepper entrou na mansão de Tony com um sorriso caloroso. Ela jogou sua bolsa frisada preta no sofá e suspirou pesadamente. Foi uma longa noite, e ela se sentia muito cansada. Ela estava cansada demais até para falar com Tony sobre os vários empresários que queriam fazer parte de seu próximo projeto. Na verdade, ela estava cansada demais para se lembrar sobre essas coisas. Ela se virou e viu Tony passar lentamente pelo limiar com um bocejo. Sua gravata já estava desfeita e pendurada em seu pescoço. Ele alargou o sorriso e imediatamente se aproximou dela. Pepper apoiou-se contra o braço do sofá e olhou para ele com um sorriso relaxado. Ele colocou as mãos em seus quadris e suspirou profundamente.

_"Então, sobre esse filme ..."_ Ele olhou para o seu cabelo laranja e começou a mexer os olhos com as pálpebras fechadas.

_"O filme pode esperar__—__"_

_"Não."_ Ele forçou as pálpebras para elas se abrirem e sacudiu a cabeça.

_"Tony, você está muito cansado."_ Ela apontou.

_"Eu estou apenas descansando os olhos"._ Ele sorriu. "_Vamos lá, escolha um filme e vamos começar esse encontro."_

Pepper riu quando viu que ele estava se inclinando lentamente para frente._ "Por que você está com tanta pressa? Podemos ter esse encontro amanhã à noite."_

Tony enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e murmurou algo incoerente. Ela abriu um sorriso e perguntou o que ele disse.

_"Encontro vinte."_ Ele disse a ela inaudivelmente.

_"Tentando chegar até o encontro vinte o mais rápido possível?"_

_"Lingerie do Homem de Ferro"._ Ele murmurou; sonolento.

_"Isso é realmente algo sexy?"_ Ela colocou as mãos em torno do pescoço dele e sentiu seu cavanhaque roçar o lado de seu pescoço.

Ele ergueu o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e assentiu. Seu sorriso suave, atraente e sonolento o fez ainda mais lindo. Pepper começou a rir. _"Seu lindo corpo em uma lingerie do Homem de Ferro parece realmente sexy." _Seu aperto em seus quadris começaram a afrouxarem-se, o que significa que ele estava prestes a cair de sono.

_"Vamos lá, eu acho que é hora de ir para cama__—__"_

_"Não, não, não, devemos assistir a um filme primeiro."_ Ele protestou, apontando para o sofá.

Ela olhou para ele e viu o quão ansioso ele queria ter esse segundo encontro com ela. Ele até sentou-se no sofá, puxando o braço dela, dizendo-lhe para se juntar a ele. Ela andou atrás dele com a mão vagamente em volta de seu pulso. Ele e Pepper se sentaram no sofá. Ele contorceu-se por trás do sofá e tirou um longo cobertor azul marinho.

_"De onde veio isso?"_ Pepper franziu as sobrancelhas para ele.

_"Atrás do sofá."_ Ele deu de ombros.

_"Isso estava aí esse tempo todo?"_ Ela se levantou e olhou para trás do sofá.

_"Você está agindo como se eu tivesse colocado a minha mão em um buraco negro e puxado isso pra fora."_ Ele alargou o sorriso. Pepper olhou para ele com um olhar perplexo, _"Relaxe, há um compartimento na parte de trás do sofá."_

Pepper viu um pequeno compartimento por fora, na parte superior do encosto do sofá. Ela puxou a gaveta que escorregou lentamente, revelando cobertores, alguns travesseiros e fronhas. Ela empurrou-o de volta e deu de ombros.

_"Isso é realmente muito conveniente."_

_"Então, o filme que você queria__—__oh, você quer um pouco de pipoca?"_ Ele retirou o cobertor de si.

_"Pipoca não é bem vinda agora."_ Ela respondeu com um pequeno suspiro.

_"Ok, que filme?"_ Ele perguntou, arrumando o cobertor sobre seus colos.

_"Hum, que tal Família do Futuro?"_

_"Isso não é filme de criança?"_ Tony franziu as sobrancelhas.

_"Eu acho que você vai gostar. É sobre o futuro e tecnologia."_ Ela acrescentou, inclinando-se em direção ao seu braço.

Tony deu de ombros e colocou seu braço ao redor dela, fazendo-a descansar a cabeça contra seu peito. _"Ok, JARVIS, coloque Família do Futuro para rodar na sala, por favor."_

_"Baixando o filme. Processando. Projetando o filme A5G2HB na seção 2."_ JARVIS respondeu. Em poucos segundos, o filme tinha começado na sala de estar. Ele estava sendo mostrado através da grande televisão de sessenta polegadas de Tony.

O grande sofá deixou Tony e Pepper a vontade. Pepper se embrulhou com o cobertor que cobria seus corpos colados. Com um suspiro de satisfação, eles começaram a assistir ao filme.

Cinco minutos depois, Tony começou a pensar sobre o que Greg e Natalie disseram. Ele olhou para a criatura que descansava confortavelmente contra seu corpo. Seus olhos estavam fixados definitivamente no filme.

_"Pepper"._ Ele começou.

_"Hm?"_ Ela murmurou olhando para trás.

_"Você pensa sobre o passado?"_ Ele perguntou a ela, deixando sua mente vagar.

_"O que você quer dizer com isso?"_ Pepper começou a franzir as sobrancelhas.

_"Quero dizer, você pensa sobre os 'e se'? "_

_"Tipo ...?"_

_"Tipo, e se eu não tivesse seguido com o legado do meu pai, e eu acabasse sendo o garoto de algum restaurante fast food? Burger King, por exemplo."_ Ele deu-lhe um exemplo, fazendo-a se perguntar quais eram seus motivos.

_"Eu ainda não sei onde você quer chegar, Tony"._ Ela virou a cabeça para prestar atenção ao filme.

_"E se eu não tivesse construído todas aquelas armas poderosas e destrutivas? E se eu não tivesse sido capturado e construído as armaduras? Você acha que o mundo seria um lugar melhor? Você acha que Stane ainda seria uma figura paterna para mim? Você acha que ele nunca teria me traído? Será que Hammer e Vanko estariam em um lugar melhor ao invés da cadeia ... e bem ... você sabe. "_Ele olhou para seu cabelo laranja e baixou a mão para segurar seu quadril. _"Se todas essas coisas nunca tivessem acontecido, você ainda estaria apaixonada por mim?"_

Pepper quase que imediatamente inclinou a cabeça para olhar para ele. Ela olhou-o nos olhos e viu toda a mágoa, a dor, e a curiosidade. Ele tentou colocar tudo no 'e se'. Ele tentou silenciosamente perguntar algo a ela através de uma série de perguntas, mas a última pergunta era como uma bomba para ela. Pepper já sabia o que ele estava tentando dizer.

_"Você está com dúvidas?"_ Ela perguntou preocupada.

_Em nosso relacionamento, de novo? "No nosso_ —_"_

_"Não em nosso relacionamento, Tony. Eu quis dizer sobre sua vida."_ Bingo. Pepper venceu o primeiro turno.

_"Toda essa destruição, e o poder que cada nação quer __—__ eu só estou querendo saber se as coisas seriam diferentes se eu não tivesse construído as armas, pra começar."_ Ele entortou um lado de sua boca e mexeu um pouco os ombros. _"Foi apenas um pensamento."_

_"Não."_ Ela balançou a cabeça. "_Não, não. Isso não é apenas um pensamento, Tony."_ Pepper estudou seu rosto por mais tempo._ "Você não está me dizendo algo. Com quem você falou?"_

_"Com ninguém, Pepper. Estava pensando__—__ "_

_"Tony"._ Ela suspirou, e olhou para a televisão. "_Pausar"_. O filme pausou assim como fez Tony. Ela se sentou, ficou fora do alcance de Tony e virou-se para encará-lo. "_Você realmente quer falar sobre isso?"_

"_Pepper, eu te disse antes, eu não sou bom em falar sobre meus sentimentos e__—__e o que se passa na minha cabeça. Isso não seria eu."_ Ele suspirou pesadamente.

_"Você trouxe o assunto á tona, e não vamos deixar este sofá até você começar a terminar o que começou."_

_"Eu vou para a cama então__—__ "_

_"Se você for para a cama, então esta noite não contará como um encontro, e eu estarei dormindo no quarto de hóspedes."_ Ela olhou para ele com uma pequena carranca séria.

Tony passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou para o cobertor azul marinho que ainda estava cobrindo seus colos. Ele viu seu vestido preto frisado cobrindo seu peito. Eles estavam tão confortáveis, ele tinha realmente se esquecido que nem um deles havia se trocado para algo menos formal. Seus olhos se arrastaram de cima de seu peito para seu rosto. Seu olhar fixo no dela, seus olhos curiosos, gentis e belos o encarou, quase entrando em seu cérebro, e tendo acesso a seus pensamentos e sua alma.

_"Natalie disse que você estava em perigo, e então Greg Leon bagunçou meus pensamentos. Ele disse que se eu nunca tivesse construído as armas, as armaduras, assim como a tecnologia avançada em geral - você não estaria em perigo constante... Nem você, nem Rhodey, nem Happy, nem ... nem o mundo todo__—__Eu só ... Eu só ... "_

_"Está com medo?"_ Ela perguntou em voz baixa. Os olhos de Tony se arregalaram de repente, antes de relaxar.

_"Eu só... Eu só estou com medo de perder você."_ Ele admitiu, seus olhos se voltaram para ela.

Ela cobriu a mão dele com a sua e a apertou gentilmente.

_"Se eu não posso te proteger, então eu não posso proteger o mundo. E ... E isso me assusta."_ De repente, ele sorriu. _"É patético pensar que o Homem de Ferro está com medo."_

_"Você não é patético, Tony."_ Ela abriu um sorriso e se aproximou dele. _"Você é apenas humano."_

Pepper inclinou-se e roçou seus lábios com os dele. Tony avançou para a frente, fazendo com que seus lábios se ligassem um no outro. Ele a beijou suavemente e deixou suas mãos se espreguiçarem nos quadris dela. Pepper avançou-se mais a frente e colocou as mãos em volta de seu pescoço, intensificando o beijo apaixonado, mas ela se inclinou um pouco demais, fazendo com que Tony caísse para trás.

_"AHH!"_ Ele grunhiu de dor. Pepper já havia se esquecido de seus ferimentos.

_"Você está bem?"_ Ela engasgou, imediatamente se levantando do sofá e correndo em seu auxílio.

_"TODO TEMPO!"_ Ele amaldiçoou tudo, olhando para o teto. A partir de então, ele se referiu à suas costas como: 'assassino de clima'.


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

Ele enterrou a cabeça no tecido e sentiu o cheiro de um perfume familiar. Tony agitou os olhos até os abrir e viu uma camiseta de algodão esfregando contra o seu nariz. Ele arregalou os olhos, quase esquecendo o que tinha acontecido na noite passada. Um suspiro de alívio escapou de seu corpo quando ele sentiu um corpo ao lado dele se mexer.

_"Mm"._ Pepper gemeu. O sol brilhava forte para seu desagrado; embaçando sua visão. Ela virou-se e abriu os olhos lentamente. Uma vez que ela percebeu os seus lindos olhos cor de chocolate, ela começou a formar um pequeno sorriso.

_"Bom dia."_ Ele murmurou, devolvendo o sorriso. Ele estava com um braço protetoramente ainda em volta de sua cintura e seu outro braço debaixo do travesseiro.

Pepper ampliou seu sorriso e enfiou seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, colocando o braço em torno de seu peito. _"Bom dia."_

Tony sorriu e apertou sua cintura. _"Você está bem?"_

_"Mm, apenas cansada."_ Ela respondeu.

_"Normalmente, você não é carinhosa nas manhãs."_ Ele começou a fazer círculos com os dedos em seus quadris.

_"Como está seu ombro?"_ Ela se afastou de seu pescoço, mas ainda estava perto o suficiente para ele sentir sua respiração na linha de sua mandíbula.

_"Está tudo bem."_ Ele assegurou-lhe com um sorriso.

Pepper levantou seu braço e gentilmente tocou o ombro dele. Tony se encolheu um pouco, e começou a sibilar de dor, mas seu toque era tão quente que ele logo sentiu alívio.

_"Sinto muito."_ Ela olhou por cima de seu ombro e viu a expressão de dor escondida por trás de seus olhos.

_"É apenas alguns dias, Pep"._ Ele tranquilizou-a_. "Vai passar."_

_"Sinto muito pela noite passada."_ Ela se desculpou.

_"Hm?"_ Ele murmurou em confusão.

_"Suas costas_." Ela o lembrou. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam e seu cabelo cor de morango graciosamente caia ao longo de sua bochecha.

_"Só doeu por alguns segundos."_ Ele desviou o olhar. Tony odiava especialmente quando ele tinha que admitir sua fraqueza. Era difícil de fazer isso, mas quando ele estava sozinho com Pepper, era uma história totalmente diferente. Ainda assim, ele odiava assumir isso, mas ela parecia fazê-lo admitir de qualquer maneira.

Ela sorriu para ele de maneira energética. _"Você teve dificuldades para se levantar, por pelo menos uma hora."_

_"Pepper, você não precisa se preocupar comigo."_ Ele disse calmamente a ela.

_"Você pode estar vestindo a calça neste relacionamento, mas eu controlo o zipper."_ Ela disse-lhe com firmeza.

_"O quê?"_ Tony arregalou os olhos em confusão. "_Isso nem sequer faz sentido."_

_"Meu amigo me disse isso um dia. Parece bobo, mas é correto em um sentido literal."_ Ela abriu um sorriso.

_"Eu acho que ..."._ Ele pensou por alguns segundos_. "Mas, ainda assim, você não deve se preocupar comigo."_

Pepper sorriu calorosamente para sua camisa cinzenta e sentiu a mão dele puxá-la para perto. "_É o meu trabalho me preocupar com você, Tony_."

Ele ficou deitado lá e suavemente esfregou as costas dela. Ele sabia que ela não seria tão afetiva por algo tão pequeno, a menos que ...

Tony sentiu a cabeça dela afundar em seu peito. Ele descansou a cabeça em cima da dela e levantou cuidadosamente o lençol sobre seus corpos. Ele sorriu com entusiasmo em seu cabelo perfumado de baunilha e fechou os olhos.

_"Você está menstruada?"_ Ele perguntou sem rodeios, arruinando o clima romântico.

Em poucos segundos, Pepper o empurrou com raiva. _"Uau, Tony."_ Ela se sentou e imediatamente saiu da cama para colocar seus sapatos. _"Você é um idiota às vezes."_

_"Acho que você está."_ Ele se sentou, sorrindo docemente.

Ela virou a cabeça e olhou para ele com raiva. "_Você é tão__—__"_

Tony sentou-se ali com os lençóis que cobriam sua cueca vermelha. O sorriso que ele estava mostrando imediatamente se cessou. Como ela poderia gritar com ele com aquele sorriso irritante, mas adorável, no rosto?

_"E então ...?"_ Perguntou ele.

_"Vou trabalhar hoje."_ Ela lhe disse com firmeza. Pepper se dirigiu até o closet e começou a escolher suas roupas para o dia. Foi de hábito e instinto dela trazer um terço de seu guarda-roupa para sua casa. Foi concebido para fins de 'apenas-em-caso', mas ultimamente, isso se tornou cada vez mais diário.

_"É sábado."_ Seus olhos seguiram cada movimento seu.

"_Não faz mal trabalhar um pouco_."

_"Eu pensei que nós iríamos passar algum tempo juntos hoje."_ Ele tentou soar chateado.

Ela virou a cabeça e olhou para ele. "_Depois do que aconteceu, eu estou começando a repensar sobre os planos de hoje."_

_"Ah, vamos lá, Pepper."_ Ele choramingou. "_Foi só uma pergunta, e é evidente que você está... então__—__"_

_"Eu nunca disse que eu estava."_ Ela andou até uma gaveta e tirou um sutiã e uma calcinha de cor branca. Ela jogou-os em cima de sua roupa que foi colocada em cima da cama.

_"Mas você não me respondeu quando eu perguntei. Um simples 'não' teria acabado com isso, mas você evitou a questão me chamando de idiota. E agora você está pensando em trabalhar hoje."_ Ele tirou as pernas de debaixo dos lençóis e se levantou, ficando fora da cama.

_"Ok, e seu eu estivesse? Missão cumprida. Você agora é o idiota do dia."_ Ela declarou, dramaticamente apoiando as mãos em seu quadril.

_"Isso é geralmente declarado pelo Rhodey, mas eu acho que você pode ter o privilégio também."_ Ele caminhou até seu closet e começou a escolher suas próprias roupas.

Pepper revirou os olhos e começou a trocar de roupa. Ela vestia uma blusa simples e um jeans do dia a dia. Não era necessariamente um dia de trabalho, por isso não lhe pareceu adequado usar o traje de negócios em geral.

_"Você vai estar trabalhando em sua oficina hoje à noite?"_ Ela perguntou, tirando os shorts curtos e depois colocando seu jeans.

_"Na verdade eu irei ver Rhodey hoje."_

_"Para quê?"_ Pepper, instintivamente, perguntou.

_"O de sempre, atualizações e outras coisas."_ Ele respondeu, tirando sua camiseta e colocando em seguida uma camisa polo.

Em questão de minutos, Pepper havia se trocado, e quando ela caminhou até o banheiro, Tony puxou suavemente seu pulso. Ela virou-se em confusão e viu sua faceta de desculpas.

_"Olha, eu sinto muito por hoje cedo."_ Ele pediu. "_Mas, só para ter certeza, você está menstruada, né?"_

Se fosse qualquer outro cara, ela provavelmente iria socá-lo até a morte, mas só de ouvir Tony se desculpar foi surpreendente o suficiente.

Pepper sorriu calorosamente e acenou com a cabeça. _"Sim, eu estou."_

_"Quer saber como eu soube?"_ Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

_"Na verdade não."_

_"Você normalmente não é tão carinhosa de manhã."_ Ele repetiu, alargando o sorriso.

_"Quão observador você é."_ Ela se sentiu irritada.

_"Ainda é novo para mim."_ Ele admitiu. A boca de Pepper se abriu lentamente; ao entender o que ele queria dizer antes dele explicar. "_Eu ainda estou me acostumando com a ideia de acordar ao lado de uma mulher, e não fugindo dela."_

_"Se você fugisse,"_ ela sorriu. "_Você não teria ninguém para me mandar para fora."_

_"Tenho certeza que Dummy podia."_ Tony brincou.

_"Mm, com certeza."_ Ela desafiou-o.

_"Fica tudo meio solitário quando você não está aqui."_

_"O que aconteceu com JARVIS?"_ Pepper começou a corar.

_"Não é a mesma coisa sem você. Eu sempre sinto que algo está faltando."_ Ele alargou o sorriso.

Pepper caminhou até ele e abotoou delicadamente os botões de sua camisa polo. Ele olhou profundamente para ela enquanto ela abotoava a camisa. Quando ela chegou ao último botão, deixando alguns do topo desabotoados, ela ergueu os olhos e se inclinou para frente. Ela o beijou rapidamente nos lábios.

_"Tenha cuidado hoje, ok?"_

Ele sorriu calorosamente para ela e sem pensar descansou suas mãos em sua parte inferior das costas_. "Isso significa que vamos sair hoje à noite?"_

Pepper começou a rir. _"Você tem sorte de eu achar você adorável."_

_"Ou, eu tenho sorte de ter você."_

_"O que você faria sem mim?"_ Ela lhe perguntou sarcasticamente; rindo e afastando-se dele.

_"Eu vou buscá-la as cinco esta noite, ok?"_ Ele perguntou a ela. Ele virou-se para entrar em seu closet e escolher um par de sapatos.

_"As cinco parece bom."_ Pepper entrou no banheiro e pegou sua bolsa de maquiagem debaixo da pia.

_"Você vai realmente trabalhar hoje?"_

_"O que mais há para fazer?"_

_"Você poderia simplesmente relaxar hoje. Não é como se matasse ficar um dia sem trabalhar."_ Ele sugeriu.

_"Você, obviamente, não tem assistido ao noticiário."_

_"É para isso que eu tenho você, certo? Para assistir ao noticiário e me informar sobre algo importante."_ Tony colocou seus sapatos no canto da cama; sentou-se e começou a colocá-los.

Pepper virou a cabeça para encará-lo, mas viu sua forma curvada na cama. Tony colocou o último sapato e viu um par de pantufas roxas próximas a ele. Ela ficou entre suas pernas e olhou para ele. Tony alargou o sorriso e olhou para cima. Os hábitos eram automáticos. Ele sem pensar colocou suas mãos em sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto.

_"Você realmente acha que o meu trabalho é lhe informar sobre notícias importantes?"_

Ele sorriu. "_Eu estava apenas brincando, Peps. Eu sei qual é o seu trabalho. É me satisfazer de todas as maneiras possíveis."_

_"Agora você está pedindo por isso."_ Ela resmungou com raiva.

Tony riu e fundou o rosto em seu estômago. Pepper ficou lá, brincando suavemente com os cabelos de seu pescoço. Eles ficaram lá por alguns minutos, até que ele se afastou para olhar para ela. Ele admirou sua blusa preta antes de sorrir calorosamente.

_"Eu gosto de manhãs como essas. Só nós, sem se importar com o mundo. Nada interrompendo nosso__—__"_

_"Rhodey na linha um, senhor."_ JARVIS anunciou repentinamente.

_"Falei cedo demais."_ Tony resmungou. Pepper sorriu e agarrou as mãos dele que ainda estavam descansando em sua cintura. Ela os retirou do lugar.

_"É melhor você atendê-lo, ou então ele vai acabar entrando no sistema de comunicação do JARVIS para falar com você. Você se lembra da última vez, né?" _Ela o lembrou.

_"Ele interrompeu a nossa sessão de amassos, como eu poderia esquecer?"_ Ele fez beicinho.

_"Eu estarei a uma chamada de distância."_ Ela assegurou-lhe.

_"Você poderia vir comigo__—__"_

_"Eu tenho o objetivo de ter algum trabalho feito hoje, Tony."_ Ela o interrompeu.

Ele se levantou e acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente. _"Se você precisar de alguma coisa enquanto eu estiver fora, é só me ligar, ok?"_

_"Ok"._ Ela começou a caminhar de volta para o banheiro.

Tony observou cada movimento. Ele observou seus quadris balançando para trás e para a frente antes de ela desaparecer no banheiro. Ele, literalmente, queria ficar em casa e ficar abraçado com ela durante todo o dia. Mas JARVIS continuou lembrando-o da chamada de Rhodey.

_"Senhor, Rhodey insiste que você pegue o telefone."_ JARVIS disse ele.

_"Estou chegando, estou chegando"._ Tony resmungou, saindo de seu quarto e indo para a oficina. Ele desceu as escadas, digitou seu código de acesso e se dirigiu para a mesa.

"_Linha um atendida."_ Tony anunciou. Rhodey apareceu de repente em todos os monitores.

_"Ei, cara. Por que você demorou tanto?"_ Ele perguntou imediatamente.

_"É sábado e Pepper dormiu aqui, Rhodey. O quê você acha que eu estava fazendo?"_ Tony sentou-se em sua cadeira e se encostou.

_"Isso é ..."_ Rhodey fez uma expressão desagradável.

_"Hey, então vamos nos encontrar na cafeteria, certo?"_

_"Eu acho que sim. Nós nunca nos encontramos em outro lugar."_

_"Deixe-me dizer tchau a Pepper e eu vou encontrá-lo lá."_ Tony levantou-se de sua cadeira e começou a andar em direção à porta de vidro.

_"Então, o que você disse a ela?"_

_"Hm?"_ Tony virou.

_"Que você vai fazer compras? Que você vai usar o transporte público?"_ Rhodey começou a adivinhar.

_"Eu disse a ela que eu farei atualizações em sua armadura."_ Tony respondeu.

_"Oh"._ Rhodey franziu a testa. _"Você não poderia pensar em nada melhor para dizer a ela?"_

_"Rhodey, somos dois homens adultos reunidos em uma cafeteria para conversar sobre coisas. Sinto-me mal o suficiente mentindo para ela só para começar, agora você quer que eu minta para ela ainda mais, sendo que posso usar uma desculpa mais impressionante conhecida por nós? "_ Tony revirou os olhos.

Rhodey mentalmente deu um passo para trás_. "Desde quando você leva isso tão a sério? Você costumava mentir para Pepper o tempo todo."_

_"É diferente agora."_ Tony disse a ele_. "Mentir para Pepper trás consequências."_

_"E antes, não trazia?"_ Rhodey sorriu.

Tony não sabia o que pensar. Antes dele e Pepper ficarem juntos, ele mentia diariamente para ela. Agora, eles eram um casal, e mentindo para Pepper não era mais tão fácil. Ele gostava de fazê-la feliz, fazê-la sorrir, e a abraçar sempre quando estavam sozinhos. Ele honestamente se sentia feliz com sua vida, sabendo que Pepper estava lá ao seu lado. Ele nunca fora tão feliz durante os dez anos de seu relacionamento amigável como chefe e empregada.

_"Eu não sei. Eu só não quero aborrecê-la."_ Tony deu de ombros. _"Vejo você em dez minutos."_

_"Dez?"_ Rhodey arregalou os olhos._ "Você sabe que leva 30 minutos para chegar lá, além do tráfego__—__"_

_"Para você leva 30 minutos. Para mim, leva dez."_ Tony alargou o sorriso.

_"Como você não leva multas?"_ Rhodey perguntou. Ele sinceramente não tinha ideia de como os policiais nunca o pegaram em alta velocidade na estrada.

_-Pepperony-Pepperony-Pepperony-Pepperony-Pepperony -Pepperony-_

Rhodey entrou na cafeteria com as chaves do carro na mão. Ele colocou-as no bolso antes de caminhar em direção à parte de trás no local. Ele parou na última cabine e sentou-se lá. Ele ficou lá, olhando para Tony, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Um garçom se aproximou e perguntou se eles queriam alguma coisa, mas Rhodey o dispensou.

_"Então, e aí?"_ Rhodey perguntou a Tony. Tony deu de ombros, olhando para as mãos que descansavam sobre a mesa à sua frente.

_"Como anda a armadura?"_ Tony olhou para ele.

_"Incrível"._ Rhodey sorriu e respirou pesadamente. _"Eu tenho certeza que posso fazer algo bom com ela. Digo, eu ainda não fiz nenhuma missão, mas eu realmente acho que ela tem potencial."_

_"O senador Stern ainda quer a tecnologia."_ Tony disse de maneira óbvia.

_"Eu sei."_ Rhodey tranquilizou-o. "_Eu estava querendo falar com você sobre isso."_ Tony endireitou-se e agiu como se estivesse prestando atenção_. "Stern quase conseguiu a tecnologia sob a jurisdição dos EUA, mas graças a Fury, ele não pôde."_

_"O quê?"_ Tony arregalou os olhos. _"Fury está ... está protegendo as armaduras?"_

Rhodey encolheu os ombros. "_Tudo que sei é que alguém esteve lutando contra todas as tentativas deles retirarem as armaduras e a tecnologia de você_."

_"Então ... pode não ser o Fury?"_

_"Será que isso importa?"_ Rhodey viu Tony encará-lo. _"Bem, é claro que importa, mas importa mesmo quem está fazendo isso? Você deveria estar feliz que sua tecnologia está segura."_

_"Mm"._ Tony murmurou. Havia uma pequena chance de não ser o Fury, e se não fosse ele, então quem? _Quem ...?_

_"Então, como está você e Pepper?"_ Rhodey conseguiu mudar o assunto.

_"Estamos bem"._ Tony assentiu. "_Nada de muito importante aconteceu nos últimos dias."_

_"Como foi a sessão cinema?"_

_"Correu tudo bem, tirando o incidente imencionável com as minhas costas."_ Tony resmungou.

_"O que tem suas costas?"_

_"Eu não acabei de dizer que é imencionável?"_

_"Você mencionou isso."_ Rhodey cuspiu de volta.

_"Você não tem que perguntar sobre isso."_ Tony respondeu.

_"Bem, você mencionou, por isso estou perguntando sobre isso."_ Rhodey ficou cada vez mais irritado.

Tony desistiu. Ele iria perguntar sobre isso milhões de vezes e por todas as redes comunicativas possíveis. _"Pepper e eu estávamos conversando, e então nós estávamos nos beijando ... mas ela se inclinou um pouco demais e ..."_ Tony fez um gesto com as mãos e de cara, Rhodey entendeu.

Rhodey não segurou a risada_. "Ela__—__Eu não posso acreditar que Pepper machucou suas costas."_

Tony revirou os olhos e esperou que ele parasse de rir.

_"De todas as maneiras de machucar as costas de alguém. Haha, isso é impagável."_

_"De qualquer forma ..."_ Tony começou. _"... Pepper e eu estávamos pensando em ir em um encontro duplo com você e ... seja lá quem for."_

_"Ei, ei, por que um encontro duplo_—_e por que__ comigo?"_ Rhodey apontou para si mesmo e franziu as sobrancelhas.

_"Seria estranho se tivéssemos um encontro duplo com Happy, e certamente seria ainda mais estranho se tivéssemos um encontro duplo com um dos 'amigos homens' de Pepper, por isso eu escolhi você."_ Tony explicou com um pequeno sorriso.

_"E que tipo de coisas que você pensa em fazer durante este encontro duplo?"_ Rhodey perguntou suspeito.

_"Você está insinuando que você não consegue encontrar uma parceira?"_ Tony sorriu maliciosamente para ele.

_"O quê?"_ Rhodey balançou a cabeça. "_Agora, isso sim é levar as coisas completamente fora do contexto."_

_"Bem, então, o que você diria?"_

_"Eu vou pensar sobre isso."_ Rhodey revirou os olhos para ele. _"Um encontro duplo é a menor das minhas preocupações no momento."_

_"Problemas no paraíso?"_ Tony levantou a sobrancelha.

_"Nada com que você deva se preocupar."_

_"Importa-se se eu interromper?"_ Alguém disse. A figura estava em pé na frente de sua cabine.

Tony olhou para ela e começou a gemer. _Porcaria ... "Natalie"._ Ele murmurou.

_"Natalie? Não é aquela agente da SHIELD, Natasha?"_ Rhodey perguntou calmamente a Tony.

_"Eu honestamente não sei como chamá-la, então eu a chamo pelo primeiro nome que ela me deu."_ Tony encolheu os ombros.

Natalie se infiltrou na cabine e sentou-se perto de Rhodey. Rhodey foi para o lado da janela o tanto que ele podia. Ele realmente não conhecia Natalie. Ela era apenas uma conhecida, mas visivelmente amigável com Tony. Por outro lado, Tony parecia tremendamente irritado com ela por interromper a sua conversa.

_"Há uma razão pela qual você está fisicamente aqui?"_ Tony perguntou-lhe com um olhar irritado_. "Quero dizer, você poderia ter ligado."_

_"Eu estava no bairro."_ Natalie respondeu rapidamente. _"Escute, algo aconteceu. As Indústrias Leon foi atacada ontem à noite."_

Rhodey arregalou os olhos, mas Tony ficou ali, claramente nada intrigado.

_"E então?"_ Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

_"Espera aí, como isso não está nos jornais?"_ Rhodey perguntou imediatamente a ela.

_"A SHIELD está avaliando a situação enquanto falamos."_ Natalie respondeu. _"Fury queria que eu informasse vocês sobre isso."_

_"Mais uma vez, alguém poderia ter ligado."_

_"Não."_ Natalie balançou a cabeça. "_Teria sido muito arriscado. Tony, ele está aqui."_

As orelhas de Tony prestaram a atenção dessa vez. Ele arregalou os olhos e inclinou-se em estado de choque. "_O quê?"_

_"Espera, quem é 'ele'?"_ Rhodey olhou para ambos, claramente confuso.

_"Ele atacou as Indústrias Leon noite passada? Será que ele pegou alguma coisa?"_ Tony perguntou a ela.

"_Parece que ele não levou nada. Além disso, teria sido a tecnologia, mas não conseguimos ter acesso aos arquivos pessoais do Leon_".

_"Vocês não estão me respondendo..."_ Rhodey gemeu.

_"Eu acho que você deve manter uma estreita vigilância sobre Pepper por um tempo. Se ele está tentando chegar até você Tony, ele vai tentar chegar a Pepper em primeiro lugar."_

_"Por favor, me diga de que diabos você estão falando__—__"_

_"Rhodey",_ Tony começou . Ele olhou com raiva para ele. "_'Esse' é o cara que está produzindo em massa minhas armas roubadas."_

_"E agora ele tem a tecnologia das Indústrias Leon..."_ Rhodey sussurrou para si mesmo.

_"Talvez."_ Natalie olhou para Rhodey e depois para Tony. "_Não temos certeza ainda. Nós não sabemos que tipo de capacidade hacker esse cara tem."_

_"Pode ser outro impostor."_ Tony suspirou pesadamente e se sentiu cada vez mais frustrado.

_"Duas vezes?"_ Rhodey franziu as sobrancelhas. "_Isso não parece bom."_

_"E não é."_ Tony balançou a cabeça. _"Quem atacou as Indústrias Leon, obviamente, queria alguma coisa. E outra, as Indústrias Leon iriam lançar o seu mais recente armamento no próximo mês. A data foi anunciada no Baile de Caridade."_

_"Você acha que quem atacou as Indústrias Leon estava no Baile de Caridade?"_ Perguntou Natalie.

_"Talvez."_ Tony encolheu os ombros.

_"Mas se ele estava no Baile de Caridade, então isso significa que ele estava vigiando você e Pepper."_ Rhodey olhou para Tony.

_"Se ele realmente esteve lá, ele poderia ter pego Pepper a qualquer momento, sem me dar conta."_ Tony parecia realmente frustrado. Seu inimigo poderia ter pego Pepper—honestamente, ele poderia ter matado ela. Ele poderia ter feito coisas inimagináveis com ela, mas ele não fez ... por quê? Por que ele está se esforçando tanto para andar em círculos em torno de todo mundo? _Isso não faz nenhum sentido!_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

Tony entrou pela porta da frente de sua mansão com um suspiro profundo. Muitos pensamentos estavam correndo por sua cabeça. _Pepper ficará segura? 'Ele' não é um nome muito bom para um vilão ... tenho que pensar em um bom nome. Por que Natalie sempre tem que interromper meu tempo pessoal? Por que 'ele' atacou as Indústrias Leon... seu armamento nem é tão incrível. Qual é o propósito de tudo isso ... além de dominar o mundo?_

Ele fechou a porta atrás dele, enquanto seus pensamentos tentavam serem entendidos dentro de sua cabeça. _Vou pensar sobre tudo isso depois e examinar o ataque. JARVIS terá que colocar tudo de lado para hoje_. Tony caminhou em direção à sala de estar e ouviu os cliques duplos de um determinado alguém digitando em seu laptop. Ele alargou o sorriso quando ficou em silêncio por trás dela, admirando como ela era dedicada ao seu trabalho e o quão focada ela estava.

Ela estava vestindo uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta com seu cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo. Ela parecia absolutamente linda, bem, ela sempre parecia adorável para seus olhos.

Tony colocou seu casaco sobre o sofá, ao lado de seu corpo. Pepper saltou com um pequeno grito e estava prestes a ferir propositalmente a pessoa, mas ela virou a cabeça e viu que era apenas Tony.

_"Jesus, Tony, você não precisa vir pra cima de mim desse jeito."_ Ela deu um suspiro de alívio.

_"Eu preciso te lembrar a parar de trabalhar de alguma forma."_ Ele alargou o sorriso e deu a volta no sofá para se sentar ao lado dela.

Pepper revirou os olhos para ele e começou a voltar ao trabalho.

_"Em que você está trabalhando?"_ Tony olhou por cima de seu ombro.

Ela sentiu seu hálito quente tocando o lado de seu pescoço.

_"Estou escrevendo um pedido de desculpas formal para as Indústrias Leon__—__"_

_"O quê?"_ Tony a cortou e começou a ampliar seus olhos. Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para ela e ela olhou para ele. _Será que ela ... sabe?_

"_As Indústrias Leon queria marcar uma reunião nesta terça-feira, mas já estamos marcados com o R&D__*****__ para discutir o orçamento."_ Pepper explicou.

Tony quase deixou um grande suspiro de alívio escapar de seus lábios. _"Oh"._ Ele começou a franzir as sobrancelhas. _"Espera__—__Temos um__orçamento__?"_

_"Se você não quiser ir à falência em poucos anos, ou uma década, então sim, nós temos um orçamento."_ Pepper lhe retornou um pequeno sorriso e continuou a escrever.

_"Eu sou bilionário, Peps"._ Ele descansou a cabeça em seu ombro e voltou a sorrir. "_Esqueça o orçamento. Vamos deixar o R&D correr livre na natureza, onde eles serão comidos pelos leões do senador Stern." _Ele acrescentou sarcasticamente.

_"Zombando do homem que quase tirou suas armaduras, Sr. Stark?"_

_"Sempre"._ Ele sorriu.

_"Eu pensei que você ia me pegar às cinco."_ Ela adicionou, ainda escrevendo.

_"A conversa foi curta."_ Tony explicou rapidamente, tirando sua cabeça do ombro dela e sentando-se em linha reta, mas ainda sentado perto dela.

_"Então, qual foi o dano?"_ Ela perguntou simplesmente.

Tony ainda estava pensando sobre o ataque nas Indústrias Leon. _"O quê?"_ Ele virou a cabeça em choque. _Ela sabe!_

_"Hum ... Bem, eu não sei. Nat__—__"_

_"Eu pensei que você fosse ver Rhodey para falar sobre as atualizações da armadura."_ Pepper o lembrou. Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para ele e franziu as sobrancelhas.

_"Oh"._ Tony olhou para o lado, esperando que ela não tenha entendido sua última palavra cortada antes dela o interromper. "_A armadura do Rhodey falta eficiência nas ... hum ... atualizações. Eu atualizo a minha armadura toda semana e ele estava reclamando."_ Ele mentiu, um pequeno sorriso falso aparecendo em seu rosto.

_"Isso é estranho."_

_"Huh?"_ Tony arregalou os olhos novamente. _Oh, merda, ela entendeu__—_

_"Você não é legal assim quando se trata das atualizações da armadura dele."_ Ela terminou.

_"Ah ... bem ..."_ Tony gaguejou_. "Ele teria me enchido o saco com isso por semanas, se eu não... então ..."_ Desta vez, ele desviou o olhar, como se algo chamasse sua atenção . Depois de alguns segundos, seus olhos voltaram para o laptop dela. Ela estava digitando, seus dedos delicados, magros e macios apertavam rapidamente as teclas. Ele amava cada centímetro da sua pele macia. Às vezes, ele só queria as mãos dela presas em seus rosto; acariciando-o. Seus lábios começaram a formar um pequeno sorriso.

"_Tem algo errado?" _Ela perguntou. Tony nem notou que ela havia parado de digitar no laptop há segundos atrás. Ele a olhou com um sorriso.

_"Não"._ Ele simplesmente respondeu_. "Por que você acha que há algo de errado?"_

_"Eu não sei ..."_ Ela encolheu os ombros._ "... Mas você sabe que, se algo estiver te incomodando, você sempre pode me dizer, certo?"_

_"Eu sei, Pep"._ Ele se inclinou e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. _"Eu sei."_ Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Pepper começou a alargar o seu sorriso, e então uma sensação de calor se espalhou por todo seu corpo. Ela inclinou-se contra seu peito. Por puro hábito, ele passou o braço em torno de seu ombro e esfregou-o suavemente. Ambos estavam sorrindo e simplesmente desfrutando o seu tempo juntos.

* * *

Tony desceu as escadas em direção a sua oficina. Ele parou na porta de vidro e suspirou pesadamente. Por mais que doesse nele, ele teve que deixar Pepper para que ele pudesse descobrir algo sobre o recente ataque nas Indústrias Leon. Ele digitou nervosamente seu código de acesso e abriu a porta de vidro.

_"Bem-vindo de volta, senhor. Gostaria que eu lesse as notícias de hoje?"_ JARVIS perguntou-lhe de repente quando Tony entrou em sua oficina.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "_Desde quando você começou ler as notícias, JARVIS?" _Ele andou em direção a sua mesa.

_"Em resposta ao argumento desta manhã, a Sra. Potts ordenou-me que eu acrescentasse isso a lista de pedidos diários."_ JARVIS explicou.

Tony se sentou em sua cadeira. _"Hm, acho que eu levei isso um pouco longe demais."_ Ele estalou os dedos três vezes, uma vez em cada monitor. _"Vamos lá, acorde meninos. Papai precisa que todos possam estar em sua velocidade ideal para ..."_ Ele olhou para o relógio. "... _três horas."_

Os monitores de repente se iluminaram e começaram a analisar os acontecimentos atuais, avaliar os desempenhos do dia, o mercado de ações, etc.

_"Gostaria de saber qual é o valor no mercado de ações das Indústrias Stark, senhor?"_

_"Hum ... não. Você pode dizer isso a Pepper."_ Tony olhou para cada um dos monitores.

_"A Sra. Potts foi notificada esta manhã depois que você saiu senhor. Gostaria de__—__"_

_"JARVIS, acho que hoje eu gostaria de investigar mais sobre o ataque nas Indústrias Leon."_ Tony recostou-se na cadeira com seu cotovelo apoiado no descanso de braço e sua mão esfregando seu cavanhaque.

_"Claro, senhor."_ JARVIS respondeu.

"_Você acha que você pode baixar as gravações das câmeras de segurança de ontem à noite? O período de tempo aproximado deve ser de 8:00 P.M. e 2:00 A.M."._ Tony fazia círculos em sua testa; com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos. Cada monitor mostrava nove partes iguais, cada uma exibindo uma gravação da câmera de segurança.

_"Colocando a gravação das câmeras de segurança no momento referido. Isso pode levar alguns minutos."_ JARVIS anunciou.

_"Hum, JARVIS. Você acha que poderia manter isso em segredo entre homem e máquina? Eu realmente não quero que Pepper saiba sobre isso."_ Tony falou.

_"Claro, senhor."_ Seu sistema inteligente respondeu. _"As primeiras gravações devem aparecer agora."_

Tony inclinou-se e olhou para os vídeos. O primeiro vídeo das 8 P.M mostrava funcionários batendo o ponto, um por um. De repente, mais vídeos começaram a aparecer e Tony examinou todos eles.

_"Eu conto ... pelo menos vinte seguranças. E você JARVIS?_" Ele perguntou ao seu computador.

_"Meus resultados são os mesmos_."

Tony esfregou o queixo e suspirou pesadamente. _"Passa para frente até as 8:30 P.M"._

Os vídeos começaram a passar para frente até chegar o momento das 8:30 P.M. Os seguranças estavam sentados em seus postos. Alguns deles conversavam uns com os outros. Tudo estava muito normal.

_"Nada fora do comum, ainda."_ Tony observou em voz alta. _"Isso pode demorar um pouco ..."_

_"Você gostaria que eu avançasse os minutos de modo rápido, senhor?"_

_"Passa para frente, mas mantenha-os em ... Mmm,"_ Ele pensou por um segundo. _"... Vinte e cinco vezes a velocidade normal."_

_"É pra já, senhor."_

Nada fora do comum aconteceu. Tony ficou sentado sobre sua cadeira e encostou-se em uma posição um pouco preguiçosa. Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e observou cada vídeo; um por um. Seus olhos seguiam todos os vídeos de cada tela. Depois de alguns minutos, ele começou a pensar em algo totalmente diferente, mas seus olhos ainda estavam fixos em cada tela. Ele lembrou-se de uma vez que ele e Pepper decidiram fazer um churrasco com alguns teriyaki marinate e peitos de frango. Ele começou a sorrir, vivenciando a memória dele auto se declarar o homem da casa, por ser o único que tinha que cozinhar o frango. Isso não deu muito certo. Ele acabou botando fogo em dois, bom na verdade três frangos. Ele entrou em pânico e não sabia o que fazer, então ele correu de volta para dentro da casa e chamou Pepper imediatamente. Pepper estava na cozinha, cozinhando alguns legumes e preparando a panela de arroz. Quando ela o ouviu gritar seu nome, ela revirou os olhos e caminhou preguiçosamente em direção às portas que davam para o quintal. Quando ela viu os três frangos pegando fogo na grama, ela não pôde segurar a risada.

_"Pepper, eu tenho quase certeza que esses são aqueles momentos que quando nos recordamos, vamos dar risada, mas esse momento não existe__—__na verdade, a casa não existe, PORQUE AS GALINHAS ESTÃO BOTANDO FOGO NA GRAMA! " _Tony exclamou.

Pepper finalmente pegou o extintor de incêndio de dentro da casa e encharcou o frango com o seu conteúdo. Claro, ela ainda riu mesmo depois de ver o resultado dos três frangos queimados. Ela riu ainda mais quando viu que os três pequenos frangos eram do tamanho de uma melancia.

Eles acabaram se sustentando com os legumes, o arroz, e um frango pré-cozido do Boston Market.

Tony sorriu, lembrando-se da diversão que eles tiveram. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Cada pequeno detalhe de sua vida envolvia Pepper de alguma forma, e ele amava isso. Ele gostava quando ela ficava em casa e quando ela cozinhava comida orgânica _de verdade_. Ele queria que ela ficasse com ele, diacho – metade do seu guarda-roupa estava em seu closet, então por que não? Não era como se ele estivesse pedindo ela em casamento, ah deus, essa questão nunca lhe veio à mente. Era apenas um pedido simples sobre uma mudança de um lugar para outro, certo?

Quanto mais Tony pensava sobre isso, mais o tempo passava. Ele olhou para os monitores e notou que a gravação já tinha atingido a meia-noite.

Tudo ainda estava normal. Tony franziu as sobrancelhas e suspirou novamente. _"Se ela mentiu para mim, eu juro por Deus, eu vou__—__"_ De repente, todas as gravações tornaram-se confusas, cada área visível escurecendo. Tony ficou confuso. _Isso é estranho ... "JARVIS, eu não disse que você poderia parar as gravações."_

_"Eu não fiz nada, senhor. Eles ainda estão em execução_."

_"Mas o que ..."_ Ele permaneceu sentado e virou a cadeira para a frente_. "Qual é o tempo aproximado em que todas as câmeras de segurança ficam assim?"_

_"Digitalizando ... Analisando ... O tempo aproximado é 00:04 A.M 2,56 segundo."_ Anunciou.

_"Retroceda de volta à meia-noite."_

Os vídeos voltaram à meia-noite e tudo parecia normal. Tony endireitou-se e observou cada segundo das gravações. Ele estreitou os olhos para cada monitor em confusão. Quando a gravação chegou aos 00:13 A.M, todos os guardas viraram a cabeça em direções diferentes.

_"Pausa"._ Tony disse abruptamente. Todas as gravações estavam pausadas e, ao mesmo tempo, todos os guardas tinham suas cabeças inclinadas para o lado e olhavam em direções diferentes. _"Você vê isso, JARVIS?"_

_"Sim, parece que os guardas foram alertados através do dispositivo de comunicação."_

Tony apontou para uma gravação. "_Se eles foram alertados, isso significa que uma gravação tem a chave." _Ele olhou para todas as câmeras em busca de algo. _"Avance lentamente todas as gravações."_

Enquanto JARVIS avançava lentamente cada gravação, Tony observava todos os guardas correndo em todas as direções. Ele procurava por uma gravação específica e depois de alguns minutos, ele a encontrou.

_"Lá!"_ Ele exclamou antes de apontar para o vídeo com o dedo indicador_. "JARVIS, foco no canto inferior esquerdo no segundo monitor. Retroceda a alguns segundos antes de todos as gravações ficarem escuras."_

_"Retrocedendo ..."_

_"Pare. Aí!"_ Tony apontou com o dedo novamente. A gravação tinha mostrado a metade de um corpo que usava roupas escuras no canto inferior direito. As câmeras de segurança estavam muito fora de foco para observar corretamente a figura única. _"Existe alguma maneira de focar essa figura?"_

_"Sim, mas vai demorar algum tempo para dar o zoom corretamente."_ JARVIS respondeu.

Ele apontou para uma gravação específica e, em seguida, apontou para a figura escura_. "Se esse é o cara que atacou a parte de dentro, então, quem cortou as gravações?"_

_"O que você sugere?"_ Perguntou JARVIS.

_"Mais de uma pessoa estava em operação. Não há como esse cara atacar as Indústrias Leon e ainda cortar as gravações ao mesmo tempo."_ Ele observou.

_"Você já pensou sobre uma detonação remota?"_

_"Eu pensei sobre isso, mas eu duvido muito. Se ele tivesse um detonador remoto, ele teria acabado com a gravação antes de entrar no alcance das câmeras de segurança. Ou isso ou esse cara é muito desleixado."_ Ele apoiou o cotovelo com a mão e inclinou-se para a palma da outra mão em pensamento profundo. "_Que horas são?"_

_"São 16:31."_

_"Merda, eu tenho que ficar pronto até as 17:00"._ Ele começou a esfregar a testa com os dedos em frustração. _"Hum ... envie as gravações para o Fury. Diga a ele para focar no canto inferior direito e, em seguida, diga-lhe para enviá-lo para o Capitão América, para posterior análise. Além disso, diga-lhe sobre minhas observações."_

"_Claro, senhor."_

Ele rapidamente se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta. "_Mantenha todas as informações a respeito do ataque em meus servidores pessoais e privados. Se alguma coisa urgente surgir, como atividade uma suspeita relevante, avise-me nos momentos adequados."_

Ele estendeu a mão para a porta de vidro_. "E quando é o momento adequado, senhor?"_

"_Quando Pepper não estiver presente."_ Ele olhou para o teto em aborrecimento. _"Se Pepper ouvir sobre o ataque de você, eu juro por Deus, eu vou esfregar sua placa-mãe no perfume da Victoria Secret"._

_"Anotado, senhor."_

"_Ótimo"_. Tony abriu a porta com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. _"Ah, o que você recomendaria, traje a rigor ou casual?"_

_"Casual, senhor."_

Tony alargou o sorriso e acenou com a cabeça. _"Boa escolha, JARVIS."_

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

_R&D__*****__ : _(em português é P&D) No âmbito comercial, "pesquisa e desenvolvimento" normalmente se refere a atividades de longo prazo e/ou orientadas ao futuro, relacionadas a ciência ou tecnologia, usando técnicas similares ao método científico sem que haja resultados pré-determinados mas com previsões gerais de algum benefício comercial.

Estatísticas de organizações voltadas para "P&D" podem expressar o estado de uma indústria, o grau de competitividade ou a taxa de progresso científico. Algumas medidas comuns incluem: valor do investimento em pesquisa, número de patentes ou número de publicações de seus funcionários. Valores financeiros são boas medidas, pois eles são continuamente atualizados, podem ser públicos e refletem riscos.

**Fonte:** Wikipédia


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

Tony desceu as escadas com sua gravata em torno de seu pescoço. Ele olhou para a gravata e depois começou a procurar por ambos os lados. Ele havia tomado um banho e fez seu cavanhaque em questão de 30 minutos, o que é surpreendente, considerando sua reputação de ficar meia hora no banheiro e resistir a ficar pronto a tempo. Pepper estava perto do balcão de costas para ele. Ela usava a mesma blusa preta que ela estava durante todo o dia, na verdade, ela não mudara de roupa, mas ela retirou seu laço de cabelo e deixou-o solto.

Pepper virou quando ouviu alguém descer as escadas. Ela viu Tony olhar para o laço preto em confusão. Pepper aproximou-se dele com um sorriso largo no rosto.

Ele sabia que ela estava se aproximando dele, mas a sua fixação em sua gravata impedia ele de olhar para cima. Pepper viu que ele estava prestes a pedir-lhe para dar o nó na gravata, mas ela estendeu suas mãos e agarraram as mãos dele.

_"Pepper__—__"_

_"Tire a gravata."_ Ela disse a ele. Tony ficou ali, olhando fixamente para ela.

_"Mas__—__"_

"_Tony, é apenas um jantar. Não era para ser formal."_ Ela começou a rir.

Ele olhou para seu traje e, em seguida, ao seu. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa branca e calças pretas formais. "_Mas ... eu quero ficar bonito para você."_

Pepper sorriu e lentamente tirou a gravata do pescoço dele, suas mãos ainda estavam ligadas, segurando firmemente a gravata entre seus corpos. Ela abriu um sorriso e puxou a gravata de seu alcance.

_"Eu vou tirar isso de seu alcance."_ Ela começou a subir as escadas.

Tony a olhou caminhar para o seu quarto. Em silêncio, ele suspirou e começou a sorrir. Ele não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça. Ele amava cada parte de sua personalidade, o jeito que ela sempre cuidou dele, mas o que ele fez por ela? Sim, ok, um "encontro com café" e uma "sessão cinema" ... e algumas coisas que ele não estava dizendo a ela. Mas era por uma boa causa, era para protegê-la, certo? Tony pensou sobre o problema com seu armamento roubado e o ataque nas Indústrias Leon. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando fazer com que os malditos pensamentos saíssem de sua mente. Um ligeiro zumbido de seu celular em seu bolso fez exatamente isso. Ele tirou o telefone do bolso e olhou para a tela.

_'Romanoff: Tony, você tem um minuto?_ '

Tony olhou para a mensagem de texto e com raiva respondeu de volta, _'NÃO_'. Ele enviou a mensagem e ouviu passos aproximando-se dele no pé da escada. Ele rapidamente escondeu o celular e olhou para Pepper.

_"Pronto?"_ Pepper perguntou a ele com um pequeno sorriso.

Ele balançou a cabeça e pegou o casaco no sofá. _"Sim"._ Ele abriu a porta para a namorada e com um largo sorriso, ele colocou a mão na parte inferior de suas costas e levou-a para o carro.

Ele abriu a porta para ela e esperou-a entrar para só depois ele então dar a volta e ir até o lado do motorista. Ele entrou no carro e começou a procurar pelas chaves. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas; verificando todos os bolsos.

_"Uh ..."_ Ele começou a entrar em pânico. Tony olhou para Pepper e viu seu sorriso.

_"Esqueceu alguma coisa?"_ Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

Os lábios de Tony formaram um sorriso rápido. _"Eu já volto."_ Ele abriu a porta e saltou para fora do carro. Ele rapidamente correu para a porta da frente e abriu-a. Quando ele entrou na mansão ele já foi olhando para todos os lados procurando pelas suas chaves.

_"Chaves ... chaves ... chaves ... chaves ..."_ Tony procurou em volta do sofá e na cozinha. Ele parou no meio da sala de estar e coçou a cabeça. Ele podia jurar que ele colocou as chaves no bolso depois que ele havia colocado sua calça jeans.

_"Procurando por isto?"_

Tony rapidamente se virou e viu Natalie encostada na parede mais próxima à escada com as chaves do carro penduradas em seu dedo indicador. Ele revirou os olhos e caminhou em direção a ela.

_"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui, e como você conseguiu entrar?"_ Ele tentou roubar as chaves de sua mão, mas ela rapidamente retirou seu braço.

_"JARVIS me deixou entrar"_

_"Por que diabos__—__"_ Tony olhou para cima_. "JARVIS, por que você deixa as mulheres o controlar desse jeito?"_

_"Minhas desculpas, senhor."_ JARVIS se desculpou rapidamente. _"A Sra. Romanoff é uma aliada, então eu presumi__—__"_

Tony cortou sua explicação. _"Dê-me as chaves."_

_"Eu preciso falar com você sobre algo."_ Ela insistiu.

_"Pepper e eu vamos sair para jantar. Isto não pode esperar?"_ Tony suspirou pesadamente.

_"Você não está preocupado com a segurança dela?"_ Natalie estreitou os olhos para ele. Ela não usava seu traje de negócios, ou uma saia e blusa. Ela estava em sua roupa de Viúva Negra. Sem dúvida, ela provavelmente estava bisbilhotando e obedecendo às ordens de Fury.

_"Claro que estou."_ Tony resmungou com raiva. "_Você não pode esperar que eu a tranque aqui e diga a ela que o mundo está atrás dela. Ela não sabe sobre esse cara que está tentando me ferrar e ela certamente não sabe sobre toda essa merda que está perturbando a vida de todo mundo. "_ Ele praticamente gritou pra ela. Ele estava realmente surpreso que Pepper não tenha vindo correndo até a porta da frente em confusão.

_"Eu estou contente que Pepper não saiba, mas eu realmente preciso falar com você sobre algo."_

_"Diga-me, quando eu voltar."_ Tony respondeu com raiva. Ele estendeu a mão em frente a ela, esperando as chaves de seu carro. Natalie apertou os lábios e colocou-as na palma de sua mão. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele virou-se e caminhou em direção à porta da frente.

Natalie ficou lá, vendo ele sair de sua mansão.

Tony chegou ao seu carro e fechou a porta com raiva. Pepper estava sentada no bando do passageiro com seu Blackberry em suas mãos. Ela olhou para ele e percebeu sua carranca.

_"Tudo bem?"_ Pepper perguntou calmamente, observando a força que Tony usava para conectar as chaves na ignição.

_"Sim"._ Ele resmungou, virando a chave; trazendo o ronco do motor.

_"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_ Ela baixou o Blackberry em preocupação.

Tony ficou lá com o motor ligado e começou a pensar. Ele olhou para a frente da janela e de repente ele desligou o carro. Ele olhou para Pepper e envolveu sua mão ao redor da dela. Ele gentilmente apertou sua mão e sorriu, mas logo o sorriso desapareceu. Ele virou a cabeça e fechou os olhos para ela.

_"Pepper ..."_ Ele começou.

_"Hm?"_ Ela murmurou, apertando sua mão.

_"... Eu ... Você confia em mim?"_ Ele perguntou, de repente.

Ela olhou para ele fixamente. _"Claro que eu confio."_

_"Se eu disser para você correr, eu quero que você corra e jamais olhe para trás."_ Ele disse a ela.

_"O-ok, mas Tony, o que é isso?"_ Ela perguntou curiosa. Ele soltou a mão dela e imediatamente ligou o motor.

_"Se não sairmos logo, eles provavelmente vão dar a nossa mesa."_ Tony respondeu, mudando completamente o assunto.

_"Tony ..."_ Ela apertou os lábios. _"Espere, vamos comer em um restaurante público?"_

_"Sim"._ Ele acenou com a cabeça.

_"Mas a imprensa e__—__e pessoas__—__"_

_"Eu comprei todo o restaurante e garanti que os funcionários não contem a ninguém."_ Ele disse a ela.

A boca de Pepper se abriu em choque, se fechou, e se abriu novamente. Ela estava feliz que eles estavam saindo para jantar, mas ele não precisava necessariamente ter que comprar todo o restaurante só porque ela não queria sair em público ainda. Ela apreciava o que ele estava fazendo para o bem dela e para o bem de seu relacionamento ... mas isso não parecia correto. Parecia que eles estavam dançando ao redor da imprensa, provocando-os com chocolates e doces.

O jantar foi perfeito, bem, quase perfeito. Tony trouxe Pepper ao seu restaurante italiano favorito. O prédio de três andares era muito bem iluminado e tinha vasos com rosas em todos os lugares. Eles comeram no terceiro andar, onde a bela vista podia ser admirada. Pepper falou sobre seu dia e Tony falou sobre Rhodey. Ele tentou o seu melhor para evitar o assunto do carro que ela vivia trazendo. Sempre que ela perguntava, ele rapidamente elogiava sua aparência, mas havia tantas coisas que ele poderia dizer sobre quão encantadora ela estava. Ele não percebeu, mas ele disse que ela estava linda, três vezes ... em apenas uma frase.

Logo que o jantar foi saboreado e a noite terminou, Tony e Pepper voltaram para casa para desfrutar da companhia um do outro. Foi uma noite de sucesso. Havia apenas um garçom e dois cozinheiros. Tony parecia ter a situação sob controle ... ou ele pagou o restaurante duas vezes só para impedi-los de falar com a imprensa ou os tabloides.

Tony saiu de seu carro e rapidamente correu para abrir a porta do carro para Pepper. Quando ela saiu, ele ampliou seu sorriso. Depois que ele fechou a porta do carro e trancou-a com as chaves, ela o agarrou pela gola de sua camisa e empurrou-o contra o seu Audi. Tony arregalou os olhos em choque quando ele sentiu a coxa de Pepper esfregar-se contra sua virilha. Ela olhou para seus lábios e inclinou-se lentamente para beijá-lo. Ele relaxou sob seu corpo e colocou as mãos em volta da cintura dela. Seus lábios roçando os dela.

Ele provou seu brilho labial de sabor cereja quando ele sentiu-o em sua boca. Um gemido ecoou no fundo de sua garganta quando Pepper beijou-o com mais paixão. Ela se afastou com um sorriso largo e enterrou seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Tony apertou seu quadril a abraçando, ofegando por oxigênio.

_"Não podia esperar até chegarmos lá dentro?"_ Tony sussurrou em seu ouvido com um sorriso largo.

_"Você estava demorando demais."_ Ela brincou, rindo.

_"Desculpe interromper."_ Uma voz atrás deles disse.

Tony levantou a cabeça e revirou os olhos em desagrado. Pepper virou-se para olhar para a figura por trás deles e viu Natalie ali em sua roupa de Viúva Negra.

_"Natasha"._ Ela murmurou.

_"O nome dela é Natalie"._ Tony disse à mulher que ele segurava em seus braços. _"É o primeiro nome que ela nos disse, então podemos muito bem ficar com ele."_

_"Esse era o nome falso dela, Tony."_ Pepper revirou os olhos.

_"Eu preciso falar com o Sr. Stark sobre algumas coisas, se estiver tudo bem pra você, Pepper."_

_"Não está."_ Tony resmungou.

_"Está tudo bem."_ Pepper disse calmamente. Ela beijou Tony nos lábios rapidamente e deslizou para longe de seu alcance. "_Eu vou estar lá dentro_."

Tony suspirou fortemente e viu sua namorada caminhando em direção a mansão. Natalie caminhou em direção a ele com os braços sobre o peito. Ele olhou para ela com raiva. "_Você não poderia ter esperado até amanhã de manhã_?"

_"Fury queria que eu o informasse o mais breve possível. Você teve sorte que eu não tenha queimado suas chaves para fazer você ficar e me ouvir."_ Ela virou-se para ele.

Ele revirou os olhos e começou a andar em direção a mansão. _"Pepper e eu estávamos tentando ter uma noite romântica, mas agora você está aqui com suas informações estúpidas, e seu traje estúpido."_ Ele fez um gesto em direção a sua roupa.

_"Por que você está tão irritado, Tony?"_

_"Eu estou com raiva porque vocês sempre interrompem tudo o que temos planejado."_ Ele cuspiu pra ela.

_"Não."_ Natalie negou sua explicação. _"Você não está irritado por isso."_

_"Ok!"_ Tony virou-se e gritou para ela._ "Eu estou com raiva porque eu não consigo pegar esse cara estúpido. Estou com raiva porque eu sinto que eu estou matando Pepper. Estou com raiva porque eu não consigo controlar o meu próprio armamento. Estou com raiva porque minhas feridas ainda estão cicatrizando e não há absolutamente nada que eu possa fazer agora mesmo! Estou com raiva porque eu amo a Pepper. EU A AMO! Mas espera__—OH, ESPERA__ "_Ele falsificou uma risada_. "Aqui está a coisa engraçada. Toda vez que eu quero dizer a ela que eu a amo, eu não consigo. Eu abandono completamente a ideia."_ Ele suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos.

_"Acabou?"_ Natalie perguntou a ele.

_"Sim"._ Tony assentiu.

_"Sente-se melhor?"_

_"Sim"._ Ele murmurou. _"Muito melhor"._

_"Bom, porque nós ainda precisamos conversar sobre algo muito importante."_

_"E essa coisa importante é...?"_

_"Greg Leon desapareceu."_


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

_"O quê?"_ Tony arregalou os olhos para Natalie.

Natalie apertou os lábios. _"A secretária dele ligou para a polícia algumas horas atrás e denunciou um relatório de pessoas desaparecidas."_

Ele desviou os olhos do rosto dela para seu pés. _"M-mas o que isso__—__"_

_"A secretária ligou para a esposa de Leon perguntando se ele estava se sentindo bem. Aparentemente, a mulher pensou que ele estava hospedado lá no prédio para limpar um pouco da bagunça que o invasor deixou. A secretária disse que ele tinha ido para casa há dois dias. Leon nunca ligou ou retornou as ligações. Ambos estão assumindo que ele foi sequestrado."_

_"Mas o que isso quer dizer?"_ Tony perguntou novamente.

_"Fury acha que o invasor o sequestrou para mais informações sobre a tecnologia que ele roubou."_ Natalie informou.

_"Merda"._ Ele resmungou sob sua respiração. Ele esfregou os dois olhos com as mãos em frustração e exaustão.

Natalie examinou sua expressão preocupada e apertou os lábios. _"Fury quer que nós passemos o resto da noite hackeando os terminais e o sistema das Indústrias Leon. Se descobrirmos o que o invasor roubou, achamos que JARVIS pode nos ajudar, e então podemos descobrir a razão por trás do suposto sequestro de Leon."_

Tony assentiu com a cabeça e encolheu suas mãos em seu rosto. _"Eu vou informar JARVIS e espero__—__"_

_"Nós vamos fazer isso mais tarde."_ Natalie o interrompeu.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas para ela. _"O quê?"_

_"Eu posso dizer o quão ansioso você está sobre hoje à noite e ... Eu odiaria arruinar o clima."_

_"Obrigado ... eu acho."_ Tony disse com um tom confuso.

"_Se comportem como adultos maduros e não façam nada de estúpido."_ Natalie disse a ele antes de sair lentamente do assento.

_"Obrigado, Natalie"._ Seus lábios formaram um sorriso sincero.

_"Diga a Pepper que eu disse boa noite."_ Natalie caminhou na direção de seu carro que estava estacionado na floresta. O carro dela saiu em grande velocidade, deixando Tony que estava na entrada da garagem. Ele sorriu para si mesmo antes de caminhar em direção à porta da frente de sua mansão.

_Finalmente, um tempo a sós com a Pepper_.

Ele abriu a porta de sua mansão e viu Pepper pegando um copo nos armários na cozinha. Tony fechou a porta atrás dele e caminhou em direção a sua namorada. Ele estava prestes a surpreendê-la com um abraço por trás, mas—

_"Senhor, gostaria que eu iniciasse os diagnósticos sobre as atualizações que você tem trabalhado recentemente?"_ Perguntou JARVIS.

Logo que Pepper se virou - arruinando seu ataque surpresa - Tony revirou os olhos para o teto e suspirou pesadamente.

_"Sempre tem que ser estraga prazeres, hein, JARVIS?"_ Ele olhou para cima, descansando as mãos na cintura.

_"Você percebe que, se você tivesse me surpreendido por trás de mim 'de novo', eu teria chutado sua bunda."_ Ela disse-lhe com um tom desafiador. Tony olhou para ela e sorriu.

_"Sério, agora?"_ Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

_"Sim"._ Ela caminhou em direção a ele e cercou sua cintura com seus braços, depois colocando-as em volta de seu pescoço. Ela descansou a cabeça em seu peito, ao lado do reator arc, e sorriu profundamente.

Tony moveu as mãos de sua cintura para as dela. "_Você não estava com sede?"_

_"Eu posso pegar uma bebida mais tarde."_ Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos, deleitando-se em sua presença. _"Então, o que Natasha queria?"_

_"Você quis dizer, Natalie?"_

_"Eu quis dizer Natasha"._ Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para ele.

_"Natalie, Natasha, Nicaragua. Todos eles começam com um 'N'."_ Ele disse com um sorriso.

_"Você já perguntou a ela como ela prefere ser chamada?"_

_"Hum, não."_ Tony murmurou.

_"Tudo bem, tudo bem."_ Pepper bufou de leve em frustração_. "O que 'Natalie' queria falar com você?_"

_"Nada com que você deva se preocupar"._ Ele respondeu de volta. Ele colocou as mãos em volta da cintura dela e segurou-a no comprimento dos braços. Ela moveu as mãos sobre o peito dele com os lábios formando um pequeno sorriso. "_Você quer assistir a um filme, ou algo assim?"_ Ele tentou mudar de assunto. "_Nós poderíamos ir para a cama cedo e pular para o encontro vinte."_ Tony inclinou-se para beijá-la, mas ela pressionou um dedo sobre seus lábios.

_"Pare de tentar mudar de assunto, Tony."_ Ela disse a ele. Sua voz tinha uma mistura de raiva e tristeza. _"Estou ao seu lado há muitos anos. Eu salvei sua pele de vários erros e capas de tabloides, literalmente. Troquei seu reator arc e deixei minhas mãos sujas sob seus comandos. Se isso tem algo a ver com a sua saúde, Tony, por favor ... diga-me. "_ Tristeza dominava sua última sentença. Ela olhou para ele com dor em seus olhos. Seu dedo escorregou de seus lábios, esperando que ele dissesse a verdade.

"_Pepper ..."_ Tony gemeu e desviou o olhar_. "... Eu ... eu não posso te dizer."_

_"O que você não pode me dizer?"_ Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tentando fazê-lo a encarar.

_"Tudo"._ Ele suspirou, olhando para ela.

_"Tony, eu disse que eu confio em você, e eu confio. Eu confio em você com a minha vida."_ Pepper o lembrou. _"Mas, você confia em mim?"_

Seus olhos captaram os dela. Ele percebeu o quão suave seus olhos estavam. Pareciam nuvens azuis suaves que flutuavam no céu, à espera de alguém para olhar para eles para que eles mudassem de forma.

_"Eu confio em você."_ Ele acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente.

_"Mas ...?"_ Ela perguntou-lhe, quase implorando.

_"Mas ..."_ Ele suspirou pesadamente. _"... Eu só não posso te dizer ..."_

Pepper desviou o olhar com uma expressão dolorosa e fechou os olhos. Tony viu uma lágrima lentamente cair por seu rosto.

_"Pepper ..."_ Ele suspirou, apertando seu quadril.

_"Eu vou para a cama."_ Ela disse com firmeza. Ela saiu de seu alcance, mostrando claramente quão magoada ela estava.

_"Por favor, Pepper, você tem que entender,"_ Ele implorou.

_"Entender o quê?"_ Ela virou-se rapidamente para olhar para ele. Seu rosto estava molhado e seus olhos estavam começando a ficar vermelhos. "_Eu dei um duro danado por você, Stark. Eu tenho retirado o 'lixo' que você adorava trazer para casa_."

_"Pepper__—__"_ Ele franziu a testa.

_"Eu fiz coisas que eu nunca pensei que eu faria na minha vida inteira."_ Ela cuspiu nele. "_Então, de verdade, me diga o que eu tenho que entender. Diga-me o que há mesmo a entender?"_

Tony olhou para ela com seus olhos de cachorrinho e aprofundou seu cenho franzido. Ele viu uma lágrima no canto de seu olho que estava pronto para deslizar pelo seu rosto. Ele aproximou-se dela e levantou a mão até seu rosto. Com o polegar, ele roçou sua bochecha e removeu a lágrima.

Pepper desviou seu olhar.

_"Eu ...,"_ _Merda, eu estou deixando de lado novamente. Por que eu não posso simplesmente dizer eu te amo? Será que é realmente difícil para mim dizer a ela? _— _"Eu quero dizer a você, Pepper. Eu quero muito, mas ... eu estou tentando protegê-la não lhe dizendo."_

Ela olhou para ele em confusão. _"Então, você está mentindo para mim para me proteger?"_

_"De certa forma, sim ..."_ Ele apertou os lábios.

_"É difícil lidar com você, Tony."_ Ela saiu de perto dele. Pepper retirou sua mão e passou por ele, propositalmente batendo no ombro dele com o seu. Tony suspirou fortemente e se virou.

_"O que você quer que eu diga, Pepper?"_ Ele praticamente gritou.

Uma mão de Pepper estava na parede mais próxima da escada. Ela estava prestes a subir as escadas, mas suas palavras a atingiram como um trem. Ela virou a cabeça para encará-lo.

_"Eu quero que você me diga a verdade. Estou cansada de você sendo covarde comigo. Estou cansada de ser a última a saber sobre tudo."_ Ela soltou com raiva. Tony ficou ali por alguns segundos antes de franzir a testa para o chão de ladrilhos de cerâmica. Ela suspirou pesadamente e apertou os lábios. "_Isso dói, Tony."_

Ele olhou para ela com temor e confusão. Ela tirou a mão da parede e apertou-a contra o local onde seu coração ficava.

_"Bem aqui."_ Mais algumas lágrimas caíram dos cantos de seus olhos pela linha de sua mandíbula. _"Quando eu fui a última pessoa a saber que você estava morrendo de envenenamento por paládio, parecia que meu coração estava sendo esfaqueado com uma faca."_

A boca de Tony se abriu com sua confissão.

"_Você poderia ter morrido sem eu saber. Sua maldita assistente teria descoberto sobre sua saúde quando seu corpo fosse encontrado."_ Ela assentiu com a cabeça suavemente, ofegando por ar. "_Se você nunca tivesse me substituído, eu teria sido a única a literalmente limpar sua bagunça_."

Tony sacudiu a cabeça suavemente e começou a caminhar em sua direção. Ele nunca soube como ela se sentiu sobre aquela noite quando ele disse a ela pelo intercomunicador sobre a sua saúde. Ele tinha dito a ela sobre o envenenamento de paládio quando ele estava lutando contra dezenas de Hammeroids. Claro, ele ouviu seu apelo desesperado e doloroso por uma explicação, mas ele nunca percebeu exatamente quanta dor que ele lhe causara.

_"Todo dia, Tony."_ Ela sussurrou. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos_. "Todos os dias eu penso sobre o que você não está me dizendo. Todo dia, eu me pergunto, se você ainda está morrendo. E todo dia quando eu finalmente vejo o seu sorriso, e sinto o calor do seu corpo, eu digo a mim mesma que você não está morrendo. "_

_"Pepper ..."_ Ele suspirou. Ele caminhou em sua direção com uma expressão preocupada. Ele odiava vê-la chorar, especialmente quando se tratava dele.

_"Eu não quero perder você, Tony_." Sua mão segurava o pano roxo que escondia sua pele, e seu coração. Sua cabeça caiu para a frente. Mais lágrimas caíram; dessas vez no chão.

Uma vez que Tony estava perto o suficiente, ele protetoramente envolveu um braço ao redor de seu corpo e um em volta de seu ombro. Ele ficou com seu corpo de frente, para ela descansar o dela contra o dele. A mão de Pepper que estava segurando a blusa fez seu caminho em direção as costas dele. Sua outra mão fez o mesmo. Suas mãos agarraram a parte de trás de sua camisa enquanto sua orelha foi pressionada contra seu peito. Ela ouviu as vibrações de seu reator arc, as batidas de seu coração e os soluços suaves que escaparam de sua própria boca.

Tony apertou sua cabeça contra seu peito com uma mão sobre o topo de sua cabeça. Ele fechou os olhos e deu um longo beijo em sua cabeça, permitindo-lhe a chorar contra seu corpo.

_"Eu sinto muito, Pepper."_ Ele respirou e fechou os olhos. _"Eu sinto muito."_


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

_"Então, isso é tudo?"_ Pepper esfregou o estômago de Tony com a mão.

Ela e Tony estavam em sua cama, deitados, e completamente vestidos. Depois de Pepper ter desabafado pra cima dele, ele a levou para o andar de cima, onde ele a acalmou; abraçando-a. Quando deitaram-se na cama, ele a abraçava forte, enquanto ela continuava a chorar baixinho. Quando ela finalmente se acalmou, Tony pediu desculpas algumas vezes antes de prometer dizer-lhe quase tudo. Dentro de dez minutos, Pepper olhou para ele e esperou que ele começasse a confessar. Quando o fez, ela estava um pouco surpresa.

_"O que quer dizer com 'Então, isso é tudo'? "_ Tony franziu as sobrancelhas. Seu tom estava cheio de preocupação. _"Pepper, sua vida está em perigo. Você não está nem um pouco preocupada?"_

_"Sim, eu estou, mas você tinha que esconder 'tudo' de mim só para me proteger?"_ Ela praticamente revirou os olhos.

_"Eu queria te proteger ..."_

_"E eu agradeço, eu sou muito grata por isso ..."_

_"Mas ...?"_ Tony suspirou pesadamente. Ele antecipou sua escolha de palavras.

Pepper abraçou sua cintura para acalmá-lo. _"Mas, eu deveria estar tentando me proteger. Só porque você é um super-herói não significa que as pessoas não são capazes de se proteger."_

_"Você é minha namorada, Peps"._

_"Sim, e você é o meu namorado."_ Ela afirmou, com um sorriso suave. "_Mas há momentos em que eu posso lidar com as coisas sozinha."_

_"Então ... você não me quer controlando os perigos em sua vida?"_ Ele olhou para o teto.

_"Não."_ Ela fez uma pausa e sorriu. "_Eu amo o fato de você querer me proteger, mas pelo menos me conte sobre os perigos à frente a tempo para que possamos ambos compartilharmos o estresse e a preocupação."_

Tony alargou o sorriso. Ele não achava que Pepper diria exatamente isso a ele. Ela queria ser uma parte desta batalha, não um acessório ou uma pedra no caminho. Ela queria lutar ao lado dele. Ela não mostrou nenhum sinal de preocupação. Ela admirava sua força e seu dever como um super-herói. Ela amava o que ele se tornou e o que estava moldando-o a uma pessoa que ele era agora. Parecia que ela estava se apaixonando novamente.

Pepper roçou sua bochecha em seu peito e fechou os olhos. Ela sorriu feliz quando ela sentiu a mão de Tony esfregar suas costas e segurar sua cintura. Ele finalmente fechou seus próprios olhos contente com a posição em que estavam. O calor de seu corpo agia como um aquecedor para ele. Ele não queria se mover. Ele gostava de deitar-se ao lado dela e a segurar de forma protetora.

_"Tony"._ Ela sussurrou. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados.

_"Hm?"_ Ele murmurou, ainda desfrutando de sua companhia.

_"Existe alguma coisa a mais que eu deva saber?"_ Pepper abriu os olhos e se desaproximou de seu abraço.

Tony abriu os olhos, perguntando-se o porquê ela saiu de perto dele. Ele virou a cabeça e viu Pepper sentada ao seu lado. Ela olhou para ele com uma pequena careta, quase como se ela estivesse adivinhando um outro segredo. Com uma suave hesitação, ele balançou a cabeça.

_"Eu gostaria de saber agora ao invés de mais tarde."_ Ela lhe deu uma última chance.

Ele franziu a testa e se sentou. Seu corpo estava virado para um lado e o rosto dela virado para outro. Ele virou a cabeça e estudou seu rosto.

_"O que a faz pensar que eu estou escondendo alguma coisa de você?"_ Ele perguntou em um tom sério.

Pepper olhou para seu quadril antes de olhar de volta para ele. Ele estava _muito_ preocupado com isso. _"Você, na verdade, não está em uma boa posição para estar perguntando isso."_

Tony virou a cabeça derrotado e suspirou pesadamente. Ambos ainda sentados em silêncio por alguns segundos. Sem olhar para ela, perguntou: _"Será que isso significa que você não confia mais em mim?"_

Pepper virou a cabeça lentamente para encará-lo. Ele ainda estava olhando para longe, mas desta vez seu olhar se fixou no quadril dela.

_"Não é que eu não confie em você."_ Ela tranquilizou-o, fazendo-o virar a cabeça para olhar para ela com curiosidade. "_Eu só não quero segredos entre nós."_

_"Eu juro, Pepper, eu não tenho mais segredos, tirando esses que eu estava escondendo de você."_ Ele olhou para a parede em frente a ele, ponderando sobre sua discussão. _Será que ela confia em mim? Bem, eu não a culpo. Eu praticamente mantive a vida dela em segredo, por assim dizer._ De repente, ele sentiu uma mão quente tocando sua bochecha esquerda. Ele apertou os lábios e deixou a mão guiar seu rosto até encará-la. Seu olhar, preocupado e exausto, encontraram os dela.

_"Tony ..."_

_"Sinto muito por ter escondido isso de você."_ Ele deixou escapar. Ele procurou por suas próximas palavras. "_Eu preferi não te contar para te proteger e resolver isso com minhas próprias mãos do que lhe dizer e criar aquela bola de estresse que você sempre vive."_

Pepper sorriu. _"Eu sou estressada de qualquer maneira."_ Ela tentou acalmá-lo, mas isso o fez se preocupar ainda mais. Ele desviou o olhar, fazendo com que a mão dela escorregasse para baixo de sua bochecha. Ela apertou os lábios em exaustão e procurou a mão dele. Depois de alguns segundos, ela apertou a mão dela contra a dele e segurou-a.

Tony, lentamente, mas, curiosamente, olhou para suas mãos unidas e depois de volta para ela. Ele sempre a estressou. Era a sua vida que sempre a deixava estressada. Ela lidava com isso na palma de sua mão, literalmente. Desde o início, ela poderia ter implorado para ele ir as suas reuniões, mas quando ela foi resignada para administrar a sua vida, ela deveria perguntar se ele estaria presente, ele iria responder, e ela iria resolver o problema. Ela lidou com todos os aspectos de sua vida e ela raramente se queixou. Ela sempre cuidou dele, agora era a sua vez de cuidar dela.

_"Pepper, você merece muito mais que isso."_ Ele começou.

_"O quê?"_ Ela franziu as sobrancelhas para ele.

_"Eu odeio te estressar ... fazendo com que você se preocupe comigo toda vez que eu saia em uma missão, e então quando eu volto, você me obriga a ficar em casa para que eu me recupere ..."_

_"O que você está tentando dizer?"_ Ela perguntou a ele. _"Tony, não importa se você está em uma missão ou não, ou se você está em sua oficina. Sempre vou me estressar por causa da sua vida porque ..."_ Pepper viu a dor em seus olhos.

Sua mão se moveu para o lado da dele quando ele abriu um sorriso. Ela entrelaçou seus braços ao redor da cintura dele e o abraçou carinhosamente. Ela descansou a cabeça contra seu peito. A luz do reator arc atravessava levemente sua camisa branca. Ela sentia as vibrações relaxantes vindo do pequeno dispositivo. Tony envolveu protetoramente seus braços ao redor de seus ombros e abraçou-a. Ele olhou para o nada ao lado dela, com uma pequena carranca. Tony não queria deixá-la ir. Ele implorava para Deus que ele e Pepper pudessem escapar dos perigos e dos vilões.

_"... Você é tudo que eu tenho."_ Ela murmurou.

_"Você é tudo que eu tenho, também."_ Ele sentiu as palmas de suas mãos suarem.

Tony fechou os olhos lentamente e inclinou a cabeça para a frente. Ele inalou seu aroma quente de baunilha antes de sua testa bater em seu ombro. Ele esfregou a testa em seus ombros e suspirou de prazer. Pepper o conhecia muito bem. Ela sabia o que ele estava pensando, o que ele queria, o que ele estava com medo de fazer, e o que ele queria fazer.

Pepper virou a cabeça para dar um pequeno beijo do lado de seu pescoço. Com um pequeno sorriso, ela roçou seu nariz na curva do pescoço dele.

Eles ficaram nessa posição por alguns minutos antes de Tony se afastar. Pepper olhou para ele com seus olhos azuis quentes. Ela tirou as mãos de suas costas e esfregou levemente seu braço.

_"Eu odeio arriscar a sua vida assim ..."_ Ele murmurou. Tony olhou para sua mão esfregando caminhos suaves para cima e para baixo de seu braço.

Pepper começou a rir um pouco. "_Eu sabia que o perigo viria com o trabalho. Na verdade, eu acredito que ele está incluído na descrição do trabalho."_

Ele virou sua cabeça para o lado dela e rapidamente sorriu. Ele amava cada pedacinho de sua personalidade cativante. Claro, ele a deixava louca as vezes, mas ela estava sempre com ele. Ela ficou ao seu lado, mesmo quando ele de repente se tornou um super-herói. Ela não fez perguntas, mas ela pegou no pé dele até não querer mais. Pepper era algo especial, não, ela era muito especial.

Tony pegou delicadamente os pulsos dela e colocou-os suavemente em seu quadril. Enquanto suas mãos moldaram-se perfeitamente em seu quadril, ele agarrou suavemente sua cintura e se inclinou para frente. O beijo não era como os que eles tiveram no passado. Ele queria explorar cada parte do seu corpo, ele queria mostrar a ela o quanto ele a queria, e o quanto ela significava para ele. Mas, Pepper lentamente se afastou, sorrindo e rindo.

_"O que foi isso?"_ Ela sussurrou em voz baixa, quase num tom sedutor.

Tony olhou para ela por alguns segundos antes de sorrir como o Gato Risonho*. Antes que Pepper pudesse reagir, ele estava se jogando para frente, empurrando-a para baixo com ele. Ela engasgou de surpresa e tentou se libertar, mas seu aperto era muito forte. Ele estava com um braço apoiado em sua cabeça (o como ele conseguiu isso a deixou confusa), e um braço protetor envolta de seu estômago e sobre sua cintura.

Ela sentiu leves beijos no lado de sua cabeça e seu rosto. Não era uma visão normal de se presenciar; sentindo Tony abraçando-a por completo, trilhando beijos carinhosos e exibindo seu lado romântico. Então, logo percebendo seu vigor, ela parou de se debater e deixou-o abraçá-la.

_"Tony ..."_ Ela suspirou e sorriu. Suas bochechas de repente ficaram num tom rosado.

_"Você é tão perfeita, Pepper."_ Ele sussurrou em seu cabelo.

_"Ninguém é perfeito"._ O sorriso de Pepper cresceu. Suas mãos encontraram seu caminho até o braço dele que ainda estava em volta de seu estômago e agarrando sua cintura. Ela apertou levemente seu antebraço, e ele continuou a cavar seu rosto no cabelo dela. Se alguém visse eles, essa pessoa suspeitaria e chegaria a conclusão de que ele estava ficando louco com o perfume dela.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou para ela com um sorriso altamente sincero. _"Acredite em mim, eu conheci mulheres inteligentes, muitas, na verdade,"_ Isso fez Pepper enrugar o nariz em desgosto. _"E elas não eram tão perfeitas como você."_ Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça mais uma vez.

Ela sentiu o aperto dele se afrouxar em torno de sua cintura e aproveitou a oportunidade para passar para o lado para que ela pudesse olhar para trás e encará-lo.

_"Na verdade, eu preciso te dizer algo."_ Ela apertou os lábios.

Tony arregalou os olhos e começou a olhar para baixo em sua barriga. Pepper sorriu e usou o braço para puxar o queixo dele para cima.

_"Não esse tipo de 'coisa', Tony."_

_"Oh, graças a Deus."_ Ele murmurou. Pepper levantou a sobrancelha para ele_. "Eu-eu-eu quero dizer ... Tenho certeza de que faremos crianças saudáveis__—__É que__—__Quero dizer__—C__rianças não__—__bebês são tipo__—__ Você será uma ótima mãe__—__ E eu acho que pensar em crianças não é a melhor coisa nesse momento, ainda mais depois desse desaparecimento do Leon e todos esses homens loucos atrás de mim__—__"_

Os lábios de Pepper formaram um pequeno sorriso antes de ela balançar a cabeça para ele. _"Nós ainda nem fizemos sexo."_

_"Ah ... Tá ..."_ Tony franziu as sobrancelhas. _"Encontro vinte?"_

Pepper revirou os olhos para ele. "_Você ainda está pensando sobre isso?"_

_"Eu sou homem, Pepper. Em que mais posso pensar?"_

_"Atualizações? Máquinas? Desaparecimento do Leon?"_ Ela listou algumas coisas.

_"Eu quero dizer quando estamos juntos ... e a sós."_

_"Voltando ao que eu disse."_ Ela mudou de assunto. _"Eu preciso te contar uma coisa."_

Tony balançou a cabeça e olhou em seus profundos olhos azuis, esperando que ela continuasse. Ele estava esperado por algo ruim, como seus pais ressuscitaram dos mortos e queriam conhecê-lo durante um jantar em família.

_"Você tem duas reuniões amanhã__—__"_

Ele imediatamente gemeu. "_Ai meu deus, Pepper."_

Pepper riu dele. Ela adorava provocá-lo assim, mas ela não tinha certeza se ele levou a sério ou não. De qualquer forma, ela sabia que ele iria protestar contra tais reuniões – como ele sempre faz.

* * *

_"Tem certeza que é seguro?"_ Uma sombra apareceu no canto esquerdo da sala.

O quadrado de espaço fechado possuía quatro cantos. Luzes foram colocadas no meio da sala, revelando a cadeira central que estava levantada por uma caixa quadrada. A cadeira estava ocupada por um homem moreno com um corte de cabelo curto. Seus olhos eram de um tom azul suave e ele usava uma camisa branca clássica, e um par de jeans de cor escura. Ele estava espreguiçado em sua cadeira, e sua cabeça estava encostada na palma de sua mão. Seu cotovelo estava preguiçosamente descansando no descanso de braço. Parecia que ele tinha seus vinte e poucos anos.

_"É claro que é seguro."_ Um outro homem de um canto diferente gritou.

_"Khris não deveria ter ordenado o ataque sem calcular corretamente os resultados!"_ Outro homem de um outro canto gritou.

"_Mas isso veio com um preço."_ O homem no canto esquerdo sussurrou. _"O desaparecimento de Leon não estava previsto no plano!"_

_"Você está hesitante Khris?"_ O homem no canto direito murmurou.

Khris, o homem no meio da sala, abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente para o homem do canto direito.

_"N-Não, eu__—__eu__ —__"_

Antes que alguém pudesse reagir, o homem foi atingido de repente por um raio azul, muito semelhante ao do Homem de Ferro. Todas as cabeças se voltaram para o corpo inconsciente e, em seguida, para Khris.

_"Ele não está errado."_ Khris murmurou. _"O desaparecimento de Leon foi uma surpresa."_

_"Devemos colocar todos os nossos homens em ação para encontrá-lo?"_

_"Que bem isso faria?"_ Khris olhou para seu braço que estava cercado de peças metálicas de sucata, fios coloridos, e cabos azuis brilhantes. "_Leon, obviamente, tem outros planos."_

_"Vamos simplesmente deixá-lo escapar?"_

_"Nós não vamos fazer nada."_ Khris olhou para cima. Seus olhos azuis queimando buracos mentais nas paredes da estrutura.

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

_Gato Risonho*:_ O famoso gato do filme/livro: _Alice no País das Maravilhas._


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

_"Quanto tempo vai levar?"_ Perguntou Natalie. Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito e sua expressão impaciente queimava a aura calma de Tony.

_"JARVIS acabou de dizer que demorará mais dez minutos. Jesus, você é mais impaciente do que a Pepper quando me diz que eu tenho que me preparar para uma reunião em 10 minutos."_ Tony estava debruçado sobre a mesa, na frente de seus dois monitores. Ele olhou para ela algumas vezes antes de sentir seu olhar fazer um furo em sua testa.

"_Fury esperava que isso ficasse pronto desde a noite passada, mas como eu sou uma pessoa generosa, eu disse que iriamos deixar tudo em ordem hoje."_ Ela o lembrou.

_"E eu estou realmente feliz com isso."_ Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

_"Sua bunda está em jogo se o JARVIS não conseguir fazer isso rapidamente."_

_"Ei, ei, JARVIS está fazendo tudo o que ele pode. Por que é que tem que ser a minha bunda? Por que não pode ser a sua?",_ Tony endireitou as costas e franziu as sobrancelhas.

_"Sua bunda é o alvo mais fácil."_ Ela lhe deu um olhar frio.

_"Minha bunda é o alvo mais fácil."_ Ele zombou em um tom metido. _"Minha bunda é o que me torna um alvo."_

_"Ah, não seja tão cheio de si mesmo."_ Natalie disse em um tom profundo antes de rolar os olhos.

_"Vamos lá, admita que eu sou bonito e eu tenho um bumbum lindo. "_ Desta vez , os lábios de Tony formaram um sorriso enorme.

_"Eu pensei que você tivesse namorada."_ Ela citou com frieza.

_"Eu tenho, e ela pensa que eu sou bonito e tem um bumbum lindo."_ Tony alargou o sorriso.

_"Então você vai descobrir que eu não tenho nenhum problema em usar você como um saco de pancada até JARVIS acabar."_ Natalie calmamente cuspiu de volta.

_"Por que você sempre tem que ser tão fria?"_ Ele se desaproximou dela e tentou se concentrar na tarefa em mãos.

_"Porque isso parece ser a única maneira de fazê-lo se concentrar."_ Natalie respondeu. Ela virou a cabeça, uma vez que ela ouviu a porta de vidro atrás dela se abrir.

Pepper entrou pela porta com uma xícara de café e um jornal. Ela lançou um pequeno sorriso para Natalie antes de caminhar para o lado de Tony. Ela cutucou seu ombro e com cuidado entregou-lhe a xícara de café. Ela pôs o jornal sobre a mesa e olhou para os monitores.

_"Como está tudo?"_ Pepper perguntou curiosamente.

_"Rápido e frustrante, não é, Natalie?"_ Tony fingiu um sorriso para ela e ela olhou para ele com raiva.

_"Claro."_ Ela murmurou.

_"Oh Deus, que horas são?"_ Pepper olhou para o relógio e sentiu a mão de Tony fazer pequenos círculos em suas costas. _"Merda, eu tenho uma reunião em 20 minutos_."

_"Você está seriamente pensando em ir para a reunião?"_ Tony levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

Ela olhou para ele, estupefata. "_Claro. Por que eu não iria?_"

_"Eu te disse ontem à noite que sua vida está em perigo. Você não deveria estar correndo por aí agora, quer queira quer não."_ Ele tentou explicar para ela. Ele não queria mesmo que ela fosse a essas reuniões por duas razões. Uma delas, sua vida estava em perigo e dois, ele queria que ela ficasse ao seu alcance para beijá-la.

_"Quer queira quer não?"_ Ela estreitou os olhos para ele. Natalie estava ali, praticamente revirando os olhos para o casal.

_"Eu estou tentando lidar com novas palavras, então me processe."_ Ele acrescentou, brincando. _"Você não vai a essa reunião."_

_"Tony, é apenas uma reunião, e é apenas a cinco minutos de carro daqui as Indústrias Stark."_ Ela tentou dizer a ele.

Ele olhou para Natalie e, em seguida, de volta para Pepper. _"Tudo bem, você pode ir para a reunião somente se Natalie acompanhá-la."_

_"O quê?"_ Natalie e Pepper gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

_"Eu não preciso de uma guarda-costas."_ Pepper apertou os lábios e o encarou_. "Eu certamente não quero citações sobre as roupa de Natalie aparecendo nos tabloides."_

Natalie estava lá e observou calmamente a conversa. Tony estava um pouco certo. Se Pepper ia se deslocar de um lugar para outro sozinha, então há definitivamente um tempo suficiente para o cara colocar as mãos nela.

_"Eu não quero que ele coloque as mãos em você, Pepper."_ Tony disse a ela em um tom muito cativante. _"Se ele foi capaz de capturar Leon, então ele certamente é capaz de capturar você."_

_"Eu não sou tão frágil, Tony."_ Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

_"Sim, eu sei__—__"_

_"Happy estará comigo__—__"_

_"E se ele bater em Happy com um cano ou algo assim?"_

"_Um cano? Por que ele estaria carregando um cano?",_ Pepper cruzou os braços sobre o peito novamente e bufou.

_"Eu só estou pensando no pior cenário."_ Tony revirou os olhos.

_"O pior cenário seria um míssil nuclear."_

_"Oh meu deus ... Pepper, eu só não quero que nada aconteça com você."_

_"São apenas cinco minutos de carro."_

_"Não há nenhuma garantia de que ele não vá tentar pegá-la enquanto você está dentro do prédio."_ Tony apertou os lábios. Suas mãos agarraram delicadamente seus ombros em tranquilidade e conforto.

_"Ele está certo na verdade."_ Natalie finalmente falou. Todos os olhos estavam voltados para ela. "_Esse homem é muito perigoso e assumindo que ele está atrás de Tony, ele estará atrás de você, também."_

Pepper suspirou fortemente. _"E sobre os tabloides? Eles vão pensar que eu estou contratando strippers como guarda-costas."_

_"Não se preocupe. Estarei fora da vista." _Natalie respondeu.

_"Hehe"._ Tony deu uma risadinha. "_Você a chamou de stripper."_

O lábio inferior de Pepper se contraiu quando ela apertou os lábios e bateu o cotovelo nas costelas de Tony. Um '_ow'_ doloroso dele mostrou que ela fez um excelente trabalho.

_"Isso dói."_ Tony esfregou suas costelas enquanto fazia uma pequena careta.

_"Há muito mais da onde veio isso, se você continuar assim, Stark."_ Pepper o repreendeu .

_"Devemos sair agora, se você quiser chegar à reunião na hora certa."_ Natalie falou mais alto, fazendo com que o casal vira-se a cabeça para encará-la.

_"Ok"._ Pepper concordou. Ela olhou para Tony e lhe deu um selinho. "_Eu vou estar de volta mais tarde, ok?"_

_"Tenha cuidado."_ Ele sussurrou. Ele observou Pepper caminhar em direção à porta de vidro com aqueles saltos altos sensuais dela. Seus olhos lentamente olharam de cima a baixo, surpreso com suas pernas. No momento em que seus olhos estavam prestes a chegar a sua coxa, sua visão foi bloqueada pelo corpo de Natalie. Ele olhou para cima e a viu revirar os olhos para ele.

_"Quanto tempo?"_ Ela perguntou secamente.

_"Uh"._ Tony balançou a cabeça para retirar algumas imagens da mente antes de se virar para os monitores_. "Um pouco mais de cinco minutos."_

_"Depois que conseguirmos a informação, eu quero que você a analise e dê alguma, ou todas, as informações para Fury. Ele saberá o que fazer com ela."_ Natalie caminhou em direção à porta de vidro e levantou a mão para agarrar a maçaneta da porta. No último segundo, ela fez uma pausa e virou um pouco a cabeça._ "Eu não me importo com o conteúdo das informações. Você deve fazer exatamente o que eu lhe disse. Nada mais, nada menos."_

_"Apenas certifique-se de que Pepper volte a salvo."_ Ele acenou em advertência.

_"Mantenha-me atualizada."_ Ela finalmente disse antes de abrir a porta de vidro. Tony acenou com a mão, descartando suas últimas palavras.

Uma vez que a sua presença deixou a oficina, ele recostou-se na cadeira com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça. _"Quantos minutos, JARVIS?"_

_"Dois, senhor."_ Seu sistema anunciou.

_"Por que isso parece tão complicado?", _Tony ainda na cadeira, virou-se para sua armadura do Homem de Ferro.

_"A analise mostra que dois arquivos foram transferidos para uma unidade portátil de USB na noite do ataque"_, JARVIS respondeu.

_"Alguma coisa sobre o desaparecimento de Leon?"_

_"Até agora, não."_

_"Ok"._ Tony acenou com a cabeça e olhou para sua armadura por dois segundos. "_Nós temos que focar nos arquivos roubados na noite do ataque. Talvez ele possa nos dar uma pista sobre o paradeiro de Leon."_

_"Que tal sobre o Projeto Kin?_ ", Perguntou JARVIS .

Tony franziu as sobrancelhas e girou sua cadeira. "_O quê?"_

_"O Projeto Kin foi o arquivo mais acessado no sistema das Indústrias Leon."_

_"Mas ... De acordo com a Pepper, na noite do baile de caridade, Jones Hardman foi quem mencionou o Projeto Kin "._ Tony passou levemente a mão contra os cabelos de seu cavanhaque.

_"Os arquivos foram analisados por completo, senhor."_

Ele rodou sua cadeira de volta para sua mesa. _"Inicie o sistema de recuperação 225 e baixe o último back-up antes do ataque."_

_"Feito"._

_"Coloque-os no monitor um e mantenha o arquivo que contém o Projeto Kin em modo de espera"._ Tony disse a JARVIS. Ele examinou os arquivos que passava em seu monitor e os deslizara rapidamente. A maioria do conteúdo fazia sentido para ele, pois os arquivos eram principalmente baseados em armas.

_"O sistema das Indústrias Leon está começando a retaliar, senhor."_

_Merd_a. "_Quantos minutos até que seu sistema nos corte?"_ Sua mesa começou a ter um certo brilho azul quando o teclado de toque apareceu . Os dedos de Tony começaram imediatamente a trabalhar uma vez que JARVIS anunciou a má notícia. Se o seu sistema começasse a retaliar então não teria tempo suficiente para olhar todos os arquivos naquele momento.

_"O sistema de segurança virtual está trabalhando, eu estimo pelo menos dez minutos."_

_"Pelo menos é o tempo suficiente para copiar tudo."_ Tony apertou os lábios em frustração. Ele deslizou o dedo indicador sobre a mesa bem ao lado da outra mesa a poucos metros de distância. _"Transfira os arquivos que eu copiar para o servidor três."_

_"Preparando os arquivos."_ Anunciou JARVIS. _"Você gostaria que eu guardasse isso em seu servidor privado?"_

_"Isso seria ótimo, obrigado, JARVIS."_ Tony assentiu para si mesmo. Ele olhou para os monitores e viu a pasta do Projeto Kin. Com um toque de seu dedo indicador, a pasta foi transferida para a sua pasta pessoal. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira e caminhou até a mesa com os braços cruzados no peito dele. A mesa estava toda iluminada. A imagem 3D do holográfico se levantou, mostrando todas as três pastas. A barra na parte inferior lentamente preencheu até o fim, indicando o progresso dos arquivos que estavam sendo copiados.

"_Hm ..."_ Tony murmurou para si mesmo e levou a mão até o queixo . De repente, seus olhos se arregalaram em choque. _"JARVIS"._ Ele respirou e imediatamente olhou para cima.

_"Sim, senhor?"_

_"Que tipo de reunião que Pepper foi hoje?"_ Ele começou a entrar em pânico. Tudo começou a juntar-se em sua mente, mas ele estava pensando em várias conclusões que não poderiam ser suportadas por evidências.

_"Ela está em uma reunião com o KTA & ROM."_

_KTA ... por que isso soa tão familiar? "Você tem a lista de presença dessa reunião?"_

"_Sim"._ JARVIS respondeu imediatamente.

_"Me mostre lista."_ Tony ordenou. Em um instante, o holograma empurrou as três pastas para o lado e deslizou uma pequena lista de pessoas que participariam da reunião. Ele deslizou a lista, e encontrou Jones Hardman, juntamente com Pepper Potts. _Merda!_

_"Senhor, eu copiei as três pastas com sucesso e já as mandei para seu servidor."_

"_Obrigado."_ Tony cerrou os dentes e fechou os olhos_. Se Hardman foi quem criou o projeto Kin, então por que Leon a tem? Ou Hardman e Leon estão trabalhando juntos ou Hardman descobriu que Leon roubou os arquivos dele e ele resolveu danificar seu sistema, OU, o ataque não foi em relação a Hardman, mas uma vez que ele descobriu sobre seus arquivos no sistema do Leon, ele sequestrou e matou Leon_. "_Envie as duas pastas que foram transferidas na noite do ataque para Fury. Mantenha o Projeto Kin aqui."_

_"Agora mesmo, senhor."_ JARVIS concordou.

Tony deslizou a lista para o lado e olhou para a pasta chamada _'Projeto Kin'_.


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

Pepper entrou pela porta da frente com a bolsa em uma mão e seu Blackberry na outra. Ela caminhou até o sofá e colocou sua bolsa lá. Ela ficou ali, teclando em seu Blackberry, e respondendo alguns e-mails. Ela fez o movimento para se sentar até que um par de braços fortes de repente a envolveu. Com um pequeno grito, ela se contorceu no abraço da pessoa e riu levemente.

_"Tony, mas o que__—__"_ Ela sorriu, quase deixando seu celular cair.

_"Graças a Deus, você está segura."_ Ele sussurrou, enfiando o nariz na curva do pescoço dela.

_"Eu lhe disse que era seguro. E te garanto, foi uma reunião segura e chata."_ Ela parou de se contorcer e sentiu seu aperto se afrouxar.

A cabeça dele levantou-se para ficar na frente na dela. "_Sério, você achou a reunião chata?"_

Ela cutucou as costelas dele com seu cotovelo e sorriu_. "Fico feliz em saber que você estava preocupado com a minha segurança."_ Ela acrescentou sarcasticamente.

Tony deu uma risadinha. "_Claro que eu estava preocupado com você__—__ mas eu ainda não acredito que você achou a reunião chata."_

"_Você não estava lá para fazer comentários sarcásticos sobre os outros através de mensagens de texto, então sim, foi chata."_

_"Onde está a Natalie?"_ Tony virou ligeiramente a cabeça para olhar para trás.

_"Ela desapareceu logo que Happy nos deixou lá. Ela disse que tinha outras questões prementes para resolver."_ Pepper conseguiu se virar em seus braços para encará-lo. Ela viu uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto — mas ele disfarçou rápido demais. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e começou a ficar preocupada. _"Está tudo bem?"_

_"Hum ... não exatamente."_ Ele disse a ela , apertando os lábios. _"Eu quero que você veja uma coisa." _Ele retirou seus braços em volta dela e a puxou pelo pulso. Pepper relutantemente o seguiu com curiosidade.

Ele desceu as escadas que levavam à sua oficina e digitou seu código de acesso. Com Pepper atrás de si, os dois entraram na oficina. Ela olhou em volta e viu o holograma digital flutuando em cima de sua outra mesa e vários outros arquivos na tela de cada monitor.

Tony foi até a sua mesa principal e inclinou-se. Ele acenou com a mão sobre a mesa e um teclado de brilho azul claro apareceu. Seus dedos digitavam no teclado rapidamente, e alguns arquivos apareceram um por um. Pepper olhou sobre seus ombros e para os monitores. Ele se sentou em sua cadeira e suspirou pesadamente.

_"Quando Natalie e você foram a essa reunião, JARVIS conseguiu identificar dois arquivos que foram registrados como transferidos na noite do ataque. Conseguimos recuperar o back-up apagado do sistema e recuperamos os arquivos, mas JARVIS me disse algo no último minuto que me chamou a atenção"._ Tony olhou para Pepper. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos monitores.

_"São os dois arquivos roubados?"_ Ela olhou para ele.

"_Eu fui passando pelos arquivos, vendo um por um. Recuperei os arquivos que estavam faltando, pelo menos um oitavo das informações __— __o que __foi esperado__. Mas, eu consegui descobrir o principal, e descobri que as Indústrias Leon estavam tentando construir um míssil inteligente. Eles conseguiram resolver a maioria dos problemas mecânicos e elétricos, mas seus cálculos estavam um pouco sem noção." _Tony explicou.

_"Ok, então temos dois arquivos que são praticamente inúteis para ambas as partes."_ Pepper imaginou. Ela olhou para Tony e notou que ele estava interessado em sua declaração. _"O quê?"_

_"Ele duplicou meu armamento."_ Ele se levantou de sua cadeira e caminhou ao redor de sua mesa. Ela manteve seus olhos nele, esperando que ele continuasse a falar. É claro que ela sabia que o homem tinha duplicado seu armamento. Ele mesmo disse isso a ela. Mas o que isso—

_"Se ele roubou essa informação das Indústrias Leon, ele poderia fazer alguns danos sérios."_ Tony apertou os lábios e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. _"Eu fiz a maioria dos cálculos, enquanto você estava fora. Levaria pelo menos duas semanas para ele comprar as peças e terminar tudo."_

_"O que é isso?"_ Ela olhou para os monitores.

_"Um míssil que se divide em cinco bombas separadas."_

_"Como o míssil Jericho__—__?"_

_"Pior"._ Tony a interrompeu com uma expressão frustrada e preocupada. _"Muito pior. Cada bomba se divide em cem micro-bombas. Eles têm um raio de explosão de 0,9 metros."_

"_B-bem, você deu essa informação ao Fury, né?"_ Ela tentou acalmá-lo. Ela sabia onde ele queria chegar. Tony odiava quando seu próprio armamento era usado contra pessoas inocentes. Ele se culpava pela morte de inocentes pelo mundo. Não era o seu armamento que este homem estava usando nesta vez, mas ele tratava tudo como se fosse culpa dele.

_"Sim, eu já o informei"_ Tony assentiu. _"Mas ele não quis me ouvir quando eu lhe disse quão perigoso é isso. Ele me disse para deixar que eles resolvessem isso." _Ele começou a andar ao lado de sua armadura do Homem de Ferro. Os olhos de Pepper de repente se arregalaram.

_"Ei, ei, o que você está fazendo?"_ Ela franziu levemente as sobrancelhas e rapidamente caminhou em direção a ele. _"Por favor, me diga que você não está indo fazer o que eu acho que você vai fazer."_

_"Como eu posso não fazer nada, Pepper?"_ Ele perguntou com raiva, quase gritando com ela. Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para ela. Sem dúvida alguma, Pepper ficou abalada por sua voz, mas ela se manteve firme e olhou para ele. Ela não mostrou quaisquer sinais de frustração, raiva, preocupação ou medo. Ela apenas olhou para ele.

_"Ele não está usando seu armamento, Tony. Ele está usando o armamento de Leon"._

_"Não importa!"_ Ele gritou neste momento. Ela ainda manteve sua posição. "_Ele está duplicado meu armamento e ninguém ainda o parou. Isso é motivo suficiente para eu ir atrás dele."_

_"O que você vai fazer quando você pegá-lo?"_ Ela perguntou descaradamente. Tony olhou para ela e viu quão séria ela estava. Ele não disse uma palavra. _"Você vai matá-lo?"_

_"Claro que não."_ Ele conseguiu murmurar.

_"Você vai colocá-lo direto na cadeia como Justin Hammer?"_

_"Por que você está me perguntando isso?"_ Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

_"Porque você está agindo antes de pensar. Se você ir lá e tentar capturá-lo, você vai lutar com suas emoções , e não com a cabeça ."_ Ela apontou para ele. _"Eu não quero ver você se machucar, e sem querer, fazer algo que você vai se arrepender mais tarde."_

Tony suspirou fortemente e desviou o olhar. Ela estava certa. Ele estava agindo sem pensar sobre algo que ainda não era uma ameaça completa. Se ele fosse lá e conseguisse encontrar o homem que andava duplicando suas armas... não há o que dizer o que ele faria. Ele caminhou até Pepper e puxou-lhe a mão. Mais uma vez, ela o seguiu, mas desta vez ele foi até a mesa com o holograma.

"_JARVIS, me mostre a pasta cinquenta e cinco."_ Ele pediu. Ele olhou para ela com olhos cativantes. Pepper olhou para ele e viu quão macios e brilhantes seus olhos estavam. Ela estava prestes a sorrir de volta, mas quando a cabeça dele se virou, o momento se foi. _"Olha_".

Pepper olhou para o holograma e arregalou os olhos. _"O que... mas como?"_

Tony olhou para a pasta que foi batizada de 'Projeto Kin' e apertou os lábios._ "JARVIS encontrou esta pasta no sistema das Indústrias Leon. Hardman não falou com você sobre__—"_

"_Sim, ele falou",_ Pepper o interrompeu. _"E ele estava lá na reunião de hoje."_

_"Eu sei..."_ Ele murmurou sob sua respiração. "_Ele falou com você?"_

_"Ele parecia... normal."_ Ela olhou para ele.

_"Normal?"_

_"Como se o desaparecimento de Leon não fizesse diferença para ele."_ Ela balançou a cabeça em desapontamento. _"Eu não posso acreditar __—__ ele sabe que Leon tem isso?"_

_"Eu não sei. Eu estava achando que eles estavam trabalhando juntos."_ Tony encolheu os ombros. "_O que ele te disse sobre o Projeto Kin na noite do baile de caridade?"_

_"Nada fora do comum."_ Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito. _"Ele disse que sua equipe estava trabalhando em uma arma de um certo tipo. Algo que poderia paralisar os sinais vitais de alguém."_

_"Nada mais?"_

_"Não"._ Ela balançou a cabeça. "_Depois um namorado ciumento se intrometeu em seguida." _Ela sorriu alegremente para ele.

Tony riu para si mesmo e sorriu para ela. "_Você não podia esperar que eu ficasse lá e assistisse um otário flertando com minha assistente pessoal."_

_"Você descobriu do que se trata o Projeto Kin?"_

Tony notou sua mudança de assunto. "_Hum... mais ou menos. Os arquivos continham cálculos estranhos e esquemas de engenharia. Eles não se pareciam com nada que eu já tivesse visto antes. Tudo estava misturado até demais."_

_"Misturado?"_ Pepper franziu as sobrancelhas.

"_As palavras estavam de ponta-cabeça. Números e cálculos não estavam exatamente certos. E alguns comentários extras estavam escondidos"._ Tony tocou o holograma, abrindo a pasta. Os arquivos apareceram no monitor. Ele deu zoom em um dos esquemas e apontou para as palavras que saíram tremidas.

_"Isso é estranho."_

_"É... eu não mostrei isso ao Fury. O que ele não sabe não vai machucá-lo, certo?"_ Ele sorriu para Pepper e ela sorriu de volta. Ela balançou a cabeça para ele e o cutucou.

_"Ele vai descobrir um dia, e você vai se arrepender."_ Ela avisou-o e deu-lhe um olhar presunçoso.

"_Quando é a próxima reunião com Hardman?"_

_"Na próxima semana, na segunda-feira."_ Ela respondeu.

_"Você vai?"_ Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, o que significava que ela não deveria ir.

_"Sim, é claro. Eu sou sua assistente, Tony. Eu devo ir a essas reuniões desde que, obviamente, você nunca vai."_

_"Pera!"_ Ele exclamou. "_Por que você__—__"_

_"Você quer ir no meu lugar?"_ Ela olhou para ele.

_"Se isso significa que você vai estar fora do alcance dele, então sim."_ Ele balançou a cabeça e fez uma pausa. "_Pepper, ele poderia chegar até você sobre a mesa,"_ Ele começou a fazer gestos com as mãos. "_agarrar seu pescoço e matá-la."_

_"Você é impossível."_ Ela revirou os olhos para ele.

_"Pelo menos leve isso a sério, Pepper."_

_"Uma arma que paralisa alguém completamente não soa tão prejudicial, Tony."_

_"É uma arma, no entanto._" Ele tentou dizer a ela. _"E ele disse que ele queria lhe informar mais sobre o Projeto Kin"._

_"Então, agora você quer me usar como isca? Pensei que você estivesse desesperado para me proteger. Ele é a razão do porquê você mentiu para mim sobre tudo."_ Ela atirou de volta para ele.

_"Eu quero te proteger, mas enquanto vocês duas estiveram fora, eu pensei em um plano."_ Ele observou Pepper pegar seu Blackberry.

_"Você pode me dizer mais tarde? Eu tenho que me encontrar com a Jane agora."_

_"Jane?"_ Tony franziu as sobrancelhas. _"Se você queria fazer um ménage a três, você poderia ter perguntado."_

_"Ai, pelo amor de Deus, Tony."_ Ela cuspiu de volta. _"Jane é a mulher que cuida dos documentos de expedição de todos os equipamentos. Eu quero me certificar de que a lista padrão ainda seja precisa e utilizável."_

_"Quando você vai voltar?"_ Ele perguntou, quase com um tom inocente. Pepper olhou para ele e percebeu quão desapontado ele parecia. Ela não podia deixar de mostrar um pequeno sorriso.

_"Eu vou estar de volta em torno das cinco horas."_ Ela lhe assegurou, caminhando em direção à porta de vidro. "_Vou trazer o jantar para casa, então não coma nada até eu voltar."_

Tony assentiu com uma pequena carranca. Antes de ela deixar sua oficina, ele a chamou de volta. "_Pepper..."._

Ela virou-se com seu Blackberry ainda em suas mãos. "_Hm?"_ Ela murmurou inocentemente.

_"Eu sinto muito por gritar com você antes... Eu estava__—__"_

Ele estava pedindo desculpas por algo que não foi inicialmente culpa dele. Ela sabia que ele estava sob muita pressão. Ele tinha que se preocupar com pessoas inocentes, basicamente o mundo, e ele ainda queria pedir desculpas por ter gritado com ela. Não era a primeira vez que ele tinha feito isso, mas ele ainda estava arrependido por isso. Tony não era geralmente o tipo de pessoa que pedia desculpas por nada e nem ninguém. Ela estava feliz, ele mudou por ela. Ela tinha certeza de que até mesmo as borboletas de seu estômago estavam sorrindo como o Gato Risonho. _"Eu sei, Tony."_ Ela disse compreensivelmente , seu pequeno sorriso cresceu rapidamente.


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

Tony estava em cima de sua cama e olhava para o teto. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas em cima de seu peito. Já era quase sete horas e Pepper ainda não tinha chegado em casa. Sua mente impaciente lhe disse para ligar para ela, mas sua parte autoentediada disse a ele para assistir TV. Na verdade, ele já tinha ligado para o escritório há um tempo atrás, e uma das assistentes de Pepper atendeu , Kelly, que havia lhe tinha dito que Pepper estava em uma reunião demorada e inesperada com o R&D. Então , ele se tocou que ela estaria em casa por volta das sete horas, mas já eram 7:02 P.M., e ele já estava ficando ansioso.

Depois que ele saiu de sua oficina, ele se trocou e colocou uma camisa branca básica e um par de calças de moletom cinza escuro. Ele deitou em cima de seus lençóis e decidiu esperar por ela.

Sua mente vagava por vários pensamentos que ele tinha, baseados no Projeto Kin, o desaparecimento de Leon, seu armamento duplicado, Fury, Natalie, e Hardman ..._ Maldito Hardman. Eu juro, se ele colocar suas mãos em Pepper, eu vou acabar__—_

A porta da frente se fechou, assim, o alertando. Seus olhos voaram para a porta do quarto e ele viu Pepper entrar lentamente no cômodo. Ela estava soltando um grande bocejo.

Tony ampliou seu sorriso e observou atentamente os seus movimentos com os olhos. _"Dia estressante no escritório?"_

Pepper reprimiu um bocejo novamente_. "É ...",_ Ela tirou os sapatos de salto alto e jogou a bolsa sobre uma cadeira próxima . Ela subiu em cima da cama ainda vestindo suas roupas de trabalho e gentilmente colocou a cabeça em cima de seu peito. Tony envolveu suavemente um braço em torno de seu ombro para que ela pudesse usar seu braço como travesseiro. Ela aconchegou-se a seu lado e cutucou suas costelas com o seu rosto. Ela colocou um braço em volta de sua cintura e colocou o outro braço entre seus corpos.

_"Kelly me disse que você ligou."_ Pepper murmurou com os olhos fechados.

_"Você disse que você chegaria em casa às cinco."_ Ele olhou para sua forma sonolenta e não pôde deixar de sorrir carinhosamente.

_"Desculpe..."_ Ela murmurou novamente. _"... Reuniões ... R&D ... "_

_"Eu sei. Kelly me contou."_ Ele depositou um pequeno beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

_"Hum ..."_ Ela agitou seus olhos agora abertos e olhou para ele. _"... O que você fez enquanto eu estive fora?"_

_"Nada de mais."_ Ele plantou um pequeno beijo em seus lábios. "_Eu trabalhei na armadura e atualizei o JARVIS. Então Dummy queria ser atualizado..."_

Pepper riu de seu último comentário_. "Que tipo de atualização você fez no Dummy?"_

_"Nada de especial, apenas um mecanismo de processamento mais rápido. Felizmente ele não teve um curto-circuito."_ Ele alargou o sorriso.

Pepper sentiu suas pálpebras ficarem mais pesadas. Ela esfregou seu rosto em seu lado novamente e murmurou, dizendo-lhe que ela estava ouvindo. _"Parece divertido..."_

_"Você fez alguma coisa 'divertida' hoje?"_ Ele perguntou delicadamente. Ele sabia que ela estava adormecendo aos poucos. Ele simplesmente não queria parar de falar com ela. Ele não tinha à visto quase o dia inteiro. Em suma, ele só sentia a falta dela.

_"Assinei contratos...Li...Coisas...Andei..."_ Depois de alguns segundos , Pepper tinha adormecido. Sua respiração estava ficando rítmica. Tony olhou para ela e viu o quanto ela estava agarrada a ele. Isso o fez querer sorrir como um cachorro doente de amor. Ele deu um beijo do lado de sua cabeça.

_"Eu sei que você vai gritar comigo mais tarde se eu não te dizer."_ Ele resmungou .

_"O que__—__? ", _Pepper começou a murmurar sonolenta.

_"Eu duvido que você queira dormir ainda vestindo sua camiseta e saia."_ Ele respondeu, observando cuidadosamente seus movimentos.

Ela gemeu sonolenta e esfregou seu rosto contra o seu lado novamente. _"Tudo bem... mais cinco minutos ... "_

Tony riu levemente e começou a se afastar. Uma vez que ela sentiu ele se mexendo contra seu corpo, ela gemeu novamente. _"Vamos lá, quanto mais rápido você colocar seu pijama, mais rápido você pode voltar a dormir."_

_"Hum... Eu ainda... preciso tirar... a maquiagem..."_ Ela rolou para o lado dela da cama, com as costas de frente para ele. Tony se sentou na cama e olhou para a bela adormecida.

Ele cutucou seu lado com o braço. _"Acorda, acorda!"_

Pepper se agitou um pouco e começou a rosnar. _"Hum ..."_ Ela, obviamente, não queria ser acordada.

_"Se você não se levantar para colocar seu pijama, eu mesmo vou despi-la."_ Ele a alertou. Ele tinha certeza que isso iria funcionar considerando que ele e Pepper não estavam nessa fase ainda. Ele olhou para ela e esperou que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas nem um pio saiu dela. Tony suspirou fortemente e se levantou da cama. Ele caminhou até seu corpo em coma e se ajoelhou.

Suas pálpebras estavam fechadas, mostrando sua maquiagem ainda ali. Seu batom rosa bebê já estava seco em seus lábios. Sua boca estava levemente aberta e sua respiração estava calma. Tony ampliou seu sorriso quando ele testemunhou sua assistente, namorada, e sua melhor amiga dormir profundamente. Lentamente, ele estendeu a mão para o botão de cima de sua camiseta. Ele se perguntou que tipo de reação que ela teria com seus movimentos abruptos. Ele tocou no botão com suas mãos ásperas e olhou para seu lindo rosto. Quando ele viu que seus olhos estavam abertos, ele sentiu seu coração bater duas vezes mais rápido.

Ela viu quando ele a olhou assustado, parecia que ele tinha acabado de ser pego com a boca na botija. Ela riu de sua expressão e calmamente se sentou.

_"Ok, eu estou acordada. Acordei"._ Ela enxugou os olhos com as costas da mão e sentiu ele se deitar na cama, ao lado dela. _"Você poderia ter me empurrado para fora da cama para me acordar, Tony. Você não precisava começar a me despir desajeitadamente"._

_"Eu não iria empurrá-la da cama_—"

_"Mesmo se eu estivesse roncando?"_ Ela levantou a sobrancelha para ele.

_"Você ronca?"_ Ele perguntou, olhando para ela.

_"Ninguém me contou que eu ronco, então..."_ Pepper sorriu para si mesma e desmanchou seu rabo de cavalo. Seu cabelo caiu graciosamente pelo pescoço e se ajeitou automaticamente sobre seus ombros. Ele viu quão brilhante e macio seu cabelo estava. Sua boca abriu praticamente por conta própria. Ela sufocou um grande bocejo e virou a cabeça para olhar para ele. Quando ela viu sua boca aberta, ela soltou uma risada.

Pepper ampliou seu sorriso e empurrou o maxilar inferior dele de volta com suas mãos. _"Você não está nem mesmo dormindo e você já está babando."_

_"Você pode me culpar?"_ Ele sorriu para ela. "_Você deveria usar seu cabelo solto com mais frequência."_

_"Então eu posso ser cobiçada por 24 horas por dia?"_ Ela se levantou da cama e caminhou até o closet.

_"Eu vou te cobiçar de qualquer maneira."_ Ele sorriu.

Pepper desapareceu no closet com a mão coçando a parte de trás de sua cabeça. "_Tony?"_ Ela chamou.

_"Sim?"_ Ele respondeu.

Ela saiu do closet com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "_Você viu o meu pijama?"_

_"Eles deveriam estar do seu lado do closet."_ Ele deitou-se na cama com a mão atrás da cabeça.

_"Eles não estão lá."_ Ela apertou os lábios.

_"Você está falando sobre sua regata roxa e seu shorts branco que você deixou em cima da cama de manhã?"_ Ele estremeceu um pouco.

_"Sim..."_ Sua voz tornou-se mais profunda, quase em um tom ameaçador. _"... Tony, o que você fez com eles?"_

_"Eu joguei no cesto."_ Ele respondeu inocentemente e viu quando ela caminhou até o banheiro.

_"O cesto está vazio."_ Ela disse do banheiro.

_"Eu ... tipo ... tentei lavar a roupa..."_ Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e se preparou para o que ela poderia começar a jogar nele.

_"Por que... por que você... "_ Ela rosnou com raiva antes de parar. _"Por que você tentou lavar a roupa?"_

_"Rhodey me disse que eu deveria tentar lavar as roupas. Então eu mandei para a lavanderia."_ Ele simplesmente respondeu, encolhendo os ombros suavemente.

_"Tudo bem..._ " Pepper apoiou as mãos no quadril e levantou uma sobrancelha para ele_. "... Bem para começar, você não precisa enviar tudo para lavanderia. Você sabe que você tem uma máquina de lavar e um secador de roupa, certo?"_

_"Eu deveria ter pensado nisso."_ Tony sorriu para ela.

"_Você sabe mesmo como usar a máquina de lavar e secar roupa?"_

_"Como eu disse, eu deveria ter pensado nisso."_

_"Você é impossível."_ Pepper sorriu, caminhando de volta para o closet_. "Você tem uma camisa e uma calça de moletom para me emprestar?"_

_"Eles devem estar na parte de trás do closet."_ Ele respondeu a ela, olhando para o teto. Ele reuniu seus pensamentos por um segundo e lembrou-se dos problemas que ele tinha se metido na lavanderia. Enquanto ela estava nas Indústrias Stark, ele estava levando a roupa para a lavanderia lá embaixo. Ele colocou o saco lá e esperou por alguém para pegá-lo, mas ninguém apareceu. Então, ele tinha ligado para Rhodey, mas tudo o que ele fez foi rir dele. Ele finalmente perguntou a JARVIS o que Pepper costumava fazer e então ele ligou para a lavanderia. Eles pegaram o saco e lhe disse que eles entregariam tudo em poucos dias. Ele ouviu um pequeno barulho vindo da porta do closet e voltou sua atenção para ela.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em puro espanto para a figura na frente da porta. Pepper estava lá vestindo uma camisa azul e um moletom cinza claro. Ela abriu um sorriso para ele quando ela o viu a observando. Seus olhos estavam completamente obcecados por seu corpo.

_"O quê?"_ Ela sorriu, caminhando em direção à cama.

_"Você deveria usar as minhas roupas com mais frequência."_ Ele sorriu para ela, saudando a presença dela em cima da cama. Ele se afastou um pouco, dando a ela seu lado na cama. Pepper subiu na cama e sentou-se ao lado de sua forma descontraída. Ele passou o braço em volta de seu quadril e a puxou pela sua camisa. Ela sorriu e começou a deitar-se ao lado dele. Ela assumiu sua posição original e encostou o rosto para o lado dele.

_"Boa noite, Pepper."_ Ele sussurrou.

_"Boa noite, Tony."_ Ela respondeu, fechando os olhos.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele percebeu que as luzes ainda estavam acesas. Ele olhou para sua posição confortável que moldava muito bem ao seu corpo. Ele estava prestes a arruinar o silêncio até que—_Oh bem, eu sabia que eu programei JARVIS por uma razão._

_"Apague as luzes, JARVIS."_

_"Boa noite, senhor."_ O computador respondeu e desligou as luzes ao mesmo tempo.


	16. Capítulo 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

_"Senhorita Potts, agora são 10:00 A.M."_ JARVIS anunciou.

Pepper começou a se mexer. _Tão... cansada... _Ela pensou, tentando bloquear o sol que estava invadindo o quarto; ela ainda estava dormindo. _Espera ... 10:00 A.M?_ Ela saiu debaixo dos lençóis e cuidadosamente agitou os olhos abertos. Ela olhou ao redor do quarto e notou a falta da decoração de seu apartamento.

Ela deu um tapinha no espaço ao lado dela e percebeu que metade da cama estava feita. _Tony._ Ela olhou para o closet e viu uma pilha de roupas ao lado da porta. Os lábios de Pepper formaram um pequeno sorriso quando ela se lembrou do que tinha acontecido na noite passada. Ela chegou mais tarde do que esperava do trabalho e exaustivamente desabou sobre a cama enquanto Tony a abraçava carinhosamente, usando-o para aquecê-la. Não era o que ela esperava para sua noite com ele, mas ela estava um pouco feliz por ser capaz de passar a noite com ele.

_"JARVIS, onde está o Sr. Stark?"_ Perguntou Pepper, colocando seus pés no chão e tocando o chão acarpetado.

_"O Sr. Stark está em sua oficina."_ Respondeu o sistema inteligente.

_"Obrigada."_ Ela respondeu, levantando-se da cama e caminhando até o closet. Ela pegou o pijama de Tony e o jogou na cama. Ela voltou para o closet e abriu as portas. A luz brilhou ali, lhe mostrando centenas de opções de vestuário e dezenas de pares de sapatos.

_"Mas,"_ JARVIS continuou: _" Ele não deseja ser incomodado até nova ordem."_

Pepper colocou a cabeça para fora do closet e franziu as sobrancelhas para o teto. _"Por quê?_"

_"Ele não deu uma razão."_

"_Estou autorizada a descer lá?"_

_"Ele não mencionou que você não podia."_

Pepper ficou ali parada. Ela estava confusa sobre o porquê Tony não queria ser incomodado. Ele só fazia isso quando ele planejava ficar bêbado, um pouco deprimido, lamentando suas ações anteriores, pensando sobre as coisas, irritado, ou uma combinação de todos os itens acima. Ela poderia ignorar seu pedido e descer as escadas para sua oficina para ver qual era o problema, mas ela gostaria de respeitar o seu espaço assim como ele (às vezes) respeitava a dela.

_"Apenas certifique-se de que o Sr. Stark não faça nada que vá resultar em uma chamada de emergência para o 911, ok, JARVIS?"_ Ela disse ao computador.

_"Claro, senhorita Potts."_ JARVIS respondeu.

Pepper rapidamente escolheu sua roupa para o dia e, eventualmente, desceu as escadas antes do meio-dia. Ela caminhou em direção à cozinha enquanto se concentrava em sua caixa de e-mail em seu Blackberry. Quando ela chegou no balcão, olhou à sua frente, esperando ver um pote vazio de café, mas o pote estava um quarto completo. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas._ Será que Tony... Será que ele sabe fazer café?_

_"JARVIS?"_

_"Sim, Senhorita Potts?"_

_"O Sr. Stark fez o café esta manhã?"_ Ela apontou e olhou para o líquido marrom escuro na frente dela.

"_Na verdade, ele fez."_

_"Que horas que ele se levantou esta manhã?"_

_"Cerca de 7h21 A.M. Está tudo bem senhorita Potts?"_

"_Hum... sim... ele foi chamado para uma missão? Porque__—_" Pepper tentou dizer, mas foi abruptamente interrompida por JARVIS.

_"Ele não foi."_ JARVIS respondeu rapidamente.

_"Ele está bem?"_ Ela curiosamente perguntou, ainda olhando para o pote de café.

_"Usando o scanner que ele instalou em meu núcleo de programação, ele parece estar perfeitamente saudável."_

_"Hum... está bem."_ Ela assentiu com a cabeça, desconfiada. "_Diga ao Sr. Stark que eu estarei nas Indústrias Stark, em meu escritório, se ele precisar de mim."_

_"Claro. Há mais alguma coisa que você gostasse que eu dissesse a ele?"_

_"Diga a ele para me ligar quando ele tiver tempo."_ Pepper pegou rapidamente uma caneca de café e se serviu. Ela bebeu o líquido bastante rápido na tentativa de conseguir chegar ao seu escritório até às 13:00. Ela praticamente correu pra fora da porta com seu Blackberry, chaves e bolsa na mão.

* * *

_"Com licença, senhor."_

_"Hm?"_ Tony murmurou. Ele estava sentado na frente de sua mesa, olhando fixamente para os monitores na frente dele.

_"Conforme solicitado, eu venho informá-lo de que a Senhorita Potts deixou a mansão."_ JARVIS pronunciou.

_"Obrigado..."_ Tony apertou os lábios de frustração_. "Eu não queria mentir para ela... não de novo, mas eu tive..."_

_"Eu não preciso de uma explicação."_ Natalie respondeu através de uma das câmaras num dos monitores. _"Ela é sua namorada. O que você diz a ela e não diz a ela não interessa para ninguém aqui. Especialmente a mim."_

_"Mas você é uma menina__—__mulher"._ Ele rapidamente se corrigiu, sentindo um brilho maligno de Natalie.

_"Não significa que eu queira discutir sua vida romântica, como se eu realmente me importasse."_ Ela disse friamente.

_"Senhor, conforme as instruções, devo informá-lo que a Senhorita Potts pediu para que você ligasse para ela assim que estiver disponível."_ JARVIS disse de repente.

_"Obrigado..."_ Tony murmurou, sentindo-se totalmente enojado consigo mesmo. Ele não queria mentir para ela sobre as tarefas do seu dia. Mas, parecia que era necessário uma vez que ele e Natalie estavam de fato indo em uma missão secreta. Ele não iria levar a armadura em nenhum lugar e ele nem mesmo informou a Fury sobre suas decisões. Ele só perguntou a Natalie no início dessa manhã se ela iria acompanhá-lo em saquear a casa de um suspeito.

Claro, Natalie não sabia o que pensar quando ele perguntou a ela. Ela sempre pensou que Rhodey e ele eram os melhores amigos. Ela não achava que ele iria pedir a ela antes de pedir para seu melhor amigo.

_"Natalie"._ Ele murmurou para ela.

_"Sim?"_ Ela respondeu, olhando através de seu monitor.

_"Encontre-me a cinco __quadras da Avenida __Junabee,__ 156, perto__ da cafeteria."_

_"Tem certeza que você não vai ser notado? É uma operação secreta, Tony. Não um passeio com os amigos."_ Ela o lembrou.

_"Nós vamos ficar bem. Apenas certifique-se que você não estará usando aquela roupa apertada de vocês. Você vai acabar atraindo a atenção._" Ele apertou os lábios e acabou mostrando um pequeno sorriso.

_"Certo, porque o grande Sr. Stark não atrai a atenção suficiente."_ Natalie respondeu sarcasticamente com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

Natalie se ajeitou na cadeira e olhou por cima do ombro. Ela virou a cabeça para encarar Tony e rapidamente concordou. _"Dez minutos_". Ela disse a ele antes de desligar a chamada de vídeo.

_"Certo, 10 minutos..."_ Tony olhou para a tela em branco e viu seu próprio reflexo. Ele viu o quão horrível ele parecia. Depois de prometer a Pepper que ele não iria mentir mais para ela, ele imediatamente fez de novo. Mas ele realmente não mentiu para ela, certo? Ele certamente não disse a ela o que ele estava fazendo ou por que ele não queria ser incomodado. Se ela fosse até sua oficina e perguntasse o porquê ele queria ficar sozinho, ele teria dito a ela. Então, tecnicamente—

_"Quem eu estou enganando?_ " Ele murmurou para si mesmo . "_Mentira é uma mentira. Não importa como eu menti. Ainda é uma mentira."_

Tony olhou para o seu reflexo mais uma vez antes de pressionar os lábios de frustração. Ele abruptamente se levantou e caminhou em direção a um de seus muitos carros esportivos.

_"Tome conta do lugar hoje, JARVIS. Eu não estarei em casa até a hora do jantar."_ Ele pegou as chaves de uma mesa próxima .

_"Claro, senhor. Devo informar a senhorita Potts sobre sua saída de casa?"_

Tony parou no meio do caminho. Ele não queria que ela se preocupasse... então ele voltaria a mentir. _"Não. Se ela perguntar, diga a ela que eu ainda estou na minha oficina... trabalhando em... coisas ... "_

Tony entrou em seu Audi e saiu, ainda pensando em sua última desculpa. É a isso que o grande Tony Stark foi reduzido? Para um namorado mentiroso que não consegue fazer sua namorada feliz? Ele ainda mantinha o mesmo conceito em sua cabeça. Se ele não informasse a Pepper sobre suas atividades que poderiam prejudicá-la fisicamente, então ela estaria segura. Mas ele tentou essa desculpa na última vez e ela ainda ficou brava com ele. Será que ele não sabe como fazê-la feliz?

Tony correu pela estrada com uma mão no volante e a outra esfregando o lado da testa. _Eu quero mantê-la segura... sim ; eu vou seguir com isso até que dê errado_. Ele sarcasticamente pensou em sua mente. Mas ele queria mantê-la segura. Ele realmente queria. Infernos, ela era tudo o que importava para ele (além de Rhodey , e o resto do mundo).


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Capítulo 17**_

Pepper estava sentada em sua mesa em seu escritório nas Indústrias Stark. Ela estava curvada, olhando os diversos contratos, arquivos e pastas. Era basicamente seu trabalho cuidar de tudo. Ela só pedia para Tony dar suas assinaturas o que já era o suficiente. Ela estava prestes a checar o último contrato que estava em sua caixa de entrada até que a recepção ligou.

Pepper olhou para o telefone dela e viu a luz amarela de aviso. Ela apertou o botão ao lado e voltou à leitura.

_"Sim?"_ Ela respondeu.

_"Olá, Senhorita Potts, há um Sr. Hardman que gostaria de vê-la."_ Kelly informou.

Pepper fez um gesto de abrir a boca duas vezes. _Jones Hardman?_ Ela pensava nele como o homem que talvez seja associado com o desaparecimento de Leon... ou algo assim. Ela não conseguia se lembrar do que Tony havia lhe tinha dito. Ela se lembrava dele murmurando alguma coisa sobre ele antes de ela adormecer na noite passada. Ele provavelmente estava dizendo-lhe para ter cuidado com ele. _Se eu evitá-lo, ele certamente suspeitará ... mas se eu disser que sim, ele tem a chance de me matar, ele quer me matar, certo? Bem, é claro! Você está pessoalmente ligada à Tony Stark..._

_"Hum, sim. Mande-o entrar",_ Ela respondeu , mordendo o lábio inferior.

Jones Hardman, vestido com uma camisa branca, gravata roxa, calças pretas e sapato sociais, caminhou através da porta de vidro de seu escritório. Seus lábios formaram um pequeno sorriso, o que fez Pepper estremecer.

_"Olá, Senhorita Potts ."_ Ele cumprimentou-a , sentando-se na cadeira que estava na frente de de sua mesa .

_"Olá, Sr. Hardman."_ Ela o cumprimentou de volta com um sorriso falso. Ela olhou para seu relógio e percebeu a hora. Era quase 5:00 P.M e Tony ainda não tinha ligado para ela. _Será que JARVIS o avisou__—__ é claro que ele avisou, JARVIS é JARVIS ..._

_"Eu queria continuar nossa conversa sobre o meu projeto."_ Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

_"Oh?"_ Pepper levantou as sobrancelhas e fingiu estar interessada. _"Eu acredito que você falou sobre isso durante o evento de caridade."_

_"Sim, eu disse."_ Ele balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso. "_Minha equipe e eu, na verdade, já concluímos o projeto. Fiquei me perguntando se você queria uma pequena prévia"._ Ele levantou suas sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo. _"É provavelmente melhor do que a que o Sr. Stark mostrou a você_."

_"Ele na verdade não me mostrou muito."_ Ela apertou os lábios para formar um pequeno e apertado sorriso. Recordando um pouco, Tony mostrou-lhe a maioria de suas invenções, porque ela o pegava trabalhando neles sem comer nada. Ele nunca disse a ela o que eles faziam, a menos que ela perguntasse. Mas ela nunca foi muito curiosa sobre suas invenções. Ela só se preocupava com sua saúde.

_"Bem, então..."_ Hardman colocou a mão no espaço de trás, sobrando de sua cadeira, e tirou uma caixa pequena de prata que parecia um bloco sólido de metal. As bordas brilhavam em vermelho, enquanto o centro de cada lado brilhava em branco. Ele colocou o objeto sobre a mesa de Pepper e empurrou-o até ela.

_"Uau!" _Ela exclamou, olhando para o pequeno objeto. "_O que é isso?"_

_"É um pequeno dispositivo que contém uma grande quantidade de energia."_ Ele alargou o sorriso. "_Vá em frente, pegue-o."_

Pepper olhou para ele e fingiu um pequeno sorriso. Ela pegou-o com o dedo indicador e o polegar, e levantou- o para o rosto dela. Ela olhou para ele atentamente e arregalou os olhos. Ela podia sentir o pequeno zumbido do dispositivo em sua mão. Era uma vibração muito silenciosa e domesticada — isso a lembrou do reator arc de Tony em seu peito. Sempre que ela descansava a cabeça em seu peito, ela podia sentir seu reator arc vibrando contra sua orelha. Era calmante e relaxante.

_"É muito interessante."_ Ela abriu um sorriso e colocou o dispositivo de volta sobre a mesa.

Hardman pegou-o e soltou outra risada. _"Você sabe qual é a melhor coisa sobre o que é isso?"_

_"Hm?"_ Pepper murmurou, olhando para ele com desconfiança_. "É apenas um cubo que tem muita energia, certo_?"

_"Na verdade... "_ Hardman olhou para ela lentamente. _"... É muito mais do que isso."_

Naquele único momento, o dedo de Pepper pairou sobre o botão vermelho que estava debaixo de sua mesa. Tony tinha instalado aquilo ali há um tempo atrás, quando seu anúncio sobre o Homem de Ferro foi feito. Ele queria que Pepper pudesse entrar em contato com ele, se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela no escritório. O botão foi uma maneira de contornar o obstáculo que era o seu Blackberry.

Mas ela não precisava nem usar o botão vermelho. Naquele momento, alguém abriu a porta de vidro, fazendo com que a porta batesse contra a parede ao lado dele. Os olhos de Pepper arrastaram-se para cima e viu Tony ali de pé, ofegante.

_"Tony ..."_ Pepper respirou, sentindo as bordas de seus lábios se curvarem para cima.

_"Sr. Stark."_ Jones Hardman sussurrou, ainda olhando para Pepper.

_"Fique longe dela."_ Tony ameaçou, apontou o dedo para ele.

Hardman virou-se de sua cadeira e ampliou seu sorriso. "_Por quais motivos? Eu não sou uma ameaça."_

_"Eu sei o que você andou fazendo, Hardman,"_ Tony apertou os lábios com raiva.

_"Sério, agora?"_ Ele sorriu para o super-herói e se levantou de seu assento. Pepper olhou para além dele e viu a expressão raivosa de Tony.

_"Você tentou roubar recursos das Indústrias Leon."_ Tony começou. Pepper ficou lá, seus olhos começaram a aumentar em estado de choque. "_Você tentou conseguir acesso completo aos sistemas de Leon, porque ele tinha a solução para o Projeto Kin"._

_"Eu não acho que invadir e entrar na casa de alguém é parte da descrição do trabalho de um super-herói, Sr. Stark."_ Hardman sorriu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

_"O Projeto Kin era originalmente ideia de Leon, e quando ele veio pedir sua opinião, você roubou sua ideia e seus recursos. Tudo o que você precisava era que Leon desaparecesse por um tempo para que você pudesse entrar e levar os seus recursos. Mas você não poderia sumir com Leon, porque ele sempre foi fortemente vigiado. Então você atacou a empresa dele e roubou suas soluções"._

_"Na verdade... "_ Os lábios de Hardman formaram um largo sorriso. _"... Você está quase certo. Roubei o Projeto Kin e o usei para o meu próprio ganho pessoal, mas eu não ataquei suas instalações, nem mesmo roubei nada dele."_

_"Então_—_"_ Tony franziu as sobrancelhas e sentiu algo em seu peito apertar. Ele arregalou os olhos e cambaleou para trás; parando na parede atrás dele.

_"Tony!"_ Pepper gritou e de repente levantou-se para ajudá-lo, mas Hardman a parou.

_"Se você mover um centímetro, eu farei com que seu chefe não viva para ver mais um dia."_

_"... O que você fez com ele?"_ Pepper gritou, olhando para ele atentamente.

Hardman moveu-se para o corpo de Tony e soltou uma risada. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu intensamente. "_Vocês são tão fáceis de matar."_

Pepper viu suas ações de perto, mas, eventualmente, seus olhos voltaram-se para o namorado dela. Parecia que ele estava tentando se mover. Seus olhos estavam sobre Hardman.

_"Este dispositivo não contém energia."_ Hardman tirou o aparelho do bolso e segurou-o para cima. "_O Projeto Kin era originalmente um dispositivo que iria aproveitar energia e ser capaz de alimentar edifícios de pelo menos cinquenta andares. Mas eu usei esse dispositivo para paralisar o Homem de Ferro."_

Hardman moveu-se para o lado de Tony e o chutou com força nas costelas. Os olhos de Tony se fecharam com um pequeno gemido saindo de sua boca. Ele sentia cada gota de dor que surgia através de seu corpo, mas ele não podia ceder.

Pepper engasgou com medo e arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. O telefone dela estava em sua bolsa, mas a bolsa estava em sua mesa, e não havia nenhuma maneira que ele iria permiti-la chamar ninguém, muito menos usar o telefone em geral.

_"Este dispositivo envia vibrações através do reator arc do Homem de Ferro, que é poderoso o suficiente para paralisar todo o seu corpo." _Hardman se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo de Tony e ampliou o seu sorriso. Tony ficou lá, olhando de volta para ele.

_"Como você__—__ "_

"_Sabia sobre o reator arc? Alguns dos arquivos das Indústrias Leon continham imagens de vigilância do Homem de Ferro. Eu vasculhei alguns dos arquivos de Justin Hammer e notei os mesmos detalhes. A armadura é alimentada pelo homem que a projetou. No começo eu pensei que era autoalimentada, mas, em seguida, não tinha como explicar o porquê o centro do dispositivo não se mexia quando a parte do peito era removida. Cheguei à conclusão de que o próprio Sr. Stark continha o reator arc. Baseado nesse pressuposto, eu modifiquei o Projeto Kin. Fiz uma mudança selvagem, por assim dizer, mas ao que parece, eu estava certo."_ Ele bateu no peito de Tony e sentiu uma superfície lisa por baixo da camiseta de algodão cinza.

_"Por favor... não o machuque mais."_ Pepper pediu, apertando os lábios.

_"Dê-me uma boa razão para que eu não deva matar esse filho da puta ",_Hardman cuspiu, virando-se para o lado dela. Ele olhou para a mulher que estava atrás do balcão.

_"Ele nunca fez nada para você. Você não tem nenhum motivo para fazer isso com ele__—__"_

_"Eu tenho várias razões para fazer isso com ele."_ Hardman voltou-se para Tony e com raiva chutou sua cabeça, fazendo com que Tony grunhisse de dor novamente. Seu corpo caiu para o lado, fazendo com que sua cabeça batesse no chão com tudo. _"Ele matou meu irmão"._

_"Tony nunca iria matar uma pessoa inocente."_ Pepper praticamente gritou.

_"Como você sabe?"_ Hardman gritou de volta. "_Meu irmão estava no Paquistão há dias para cobrir uma história sobre os atentados recentes. Ele foi morto quando o Homem de Ferro explodiu duas fábricas nas proximidades."_

Tony e Pepper, ambos arregalaram os olhos.

Tony ficou ali, pensando naquele mesmo dia. _Não ... isso não pode ser possível. JARVIS disse que não havia civis nas proximidades ... Eu não__—__ eu juro, eu não__—_

Pepper apertou os lábios. _"Mesmo que fosse Tony quem fez isso, foi um acidente. Acidentes acontecem __—__"_

_"E se ele 'acidentalmente' explodisse metade de um continente? "_ Hardman com raiva e sarcasmo, rosnou. "_Não há como dizer o que este homem vai fazer para conseguir o que quer: Poder. Poder para fazer qualquer coisa que ele bem quiser."_

_"Tony não é egoísta. Ele não é alguém que iria matar pessoas para um capricho. Suas intenções são boas e__—__"_ Pepper foi abruptamente cortada.

_"Eu não me importo se ele salvou milhares de vidas, matando milhares de pessoas no processo. Ele matou um homem inocente. Ele matou meu irmão, e eu jurei que iria vingá-lo."_ Hardman estendeu a mão para o braço direito de Tony e o levantou.

_"O que você está __—__"_ Pepper sentiu as palmas das mãos começarem a suar. Ela sabia o que ele estava fazendo, mas ela não podia fazer nada. Ele iria matar Tony de qualquer forma...

_"Eu vou destruir Tony Stark de dentro para fora,"_ Hardman colocou seu pé ao lado de Tony e o empurrou forte. Em um instante, o mundo desabou. Tony gritou de dor por alguns segundos. Ele estava paralisado, mas ele ainda podia sentir os nervos em seu braço latejando de dor quando seu braço foi deslocado. Seu grito de dor ecoou nos ouvidos de Pepper. Ela sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem quando o som da voz de Tony se suavizou.

Pepper sentiu uma instância repentina de preocupação sobre ela. Ela afastou-se de sua mesa e se avançou na direção deles. _"Tony__—__!_ "

Hardman usou a palma de sua mão para empurrá-la para o chão. Pepper sentiu sua bunda bater no fundo do chão duro. Com a dor dominando-a, ela olhou para cima e viu Hardman ficar em cima dela com uma faca.

_"Isto costumava ser a faca de meu irmão. Ele amava as florestas tropicais africanas. Ele nunca passou um dia sem a sua faca. Mas, agora, o seu corpo vai finalmente descansar em paz, sabendo que a faca foi usada para matar as pessoas que acabaram com sua vida."_ Hardman levantou a faca acima de sua cabeça e estava prestes a mergulhá-la no estômago de Pepper, mas algo se lançou contra ele por trás. Um braço o pegou pelo pescoço, o que o fez cambalear para trás.

Hardman deixou cair a faca, e logo suas mãos foram até o antebraço que estava tentando sufocá-lo. Ele usou isso para sua vantagem e manteve um controle sobre o antebraço. Ele se jogou para trás e bateu em algo duro atrás dele.

Tony gritou de dor quando suas costas entrou em contato com a parede de concreto. Seu corpo deslizou para baixo em um baque forte. Hardman se virou abruptamente e pisou no braço direito de Tony. Ele gritou de dor novamente, sentindo seu braço deslocado mais e mais.

"_Então, o dispositivo finalmente parou?"_ Ele lambeu os lábios de raiva. Tony notou quão raivoso ele estava através de seus olhos. Eles estavam em um tom mais escuro de marrom. Parecia que ele havia perdido o senso.

_"Fique longe de Pepper."_ Tony finalmente gritou. _"Ela não é a pessoa que matou o seu irmão__—__"_

_"Você está certo."_ Hardman agarrou o colarinho da camisa de Tony e colocou-o contra a parede. _"É você ."_ Ele murmurou, e estava prestes a atacar Tony nas costelas , mas um estrondo veio através da janela atrás deles.

Pepper virou e viu a Maquina de Combate pairando por trás deles. Seu braço estava apontado para Hardman e Tony. Uma pequena arma estava ligada a ele, pronta para disparar.

_"Máquina de Combate,"_ Pepper murmurou.

_"Coloque-o no chão."_ A voz veio do espaço ao lado de Hardman. Pepper e Hardman olharam à sua esquerda e viram Natalie ali em sua roupa de Viúva Negra com uma arma na mão.

Poucos segundos depois, dez homens correram pela porta de vidro usando roupas protetoras, e cercaram toda a parte do escritório. A Maquina de Combate olhou para o homem que segurava Tony contra a parede. Quando ele finalmente deixou Tony cair, Rhodey percebeu que Tony estava favorecendo seu braço direito.

Hardman olhou em volta e relutantemente levantou as mãos acima da cabeça. Ele olhou com raiva para o homem na frente dele - o homem que matou seu irmão. O homem que escapou.

Na tentativa de se vingar, ele se lançou para frente pegando a faca no chão e pegou a mão de Pepper. Pepper arregalou os olhos com medo pelo homem sedento de sangue que estava prestes esfaqueá-la.

Tony arregalou os olhos, horrorizado. Ele tentou o seu melhor para se mover. _Por que não posso me mexer?_ Ele ficou ali, olhando para sua namorada que estava prestes a ser morta como um peixe. Seu braço latejava novamente, fazendo-o estremecer com a dor intensa. _Eu não posso nem salvar a minha própria namorada de algo que o Homem de Ferro causou..._

Naquele momento, um tiro ecoou do outro lado. Natalie apertou o gatilho de sua arma e atirou no ombro direito de Hardman, fazendo-o cair imediatamente com a faca. Ele caiu para frente, gritando com a dor intensa.


	18. Capítulo 18

_**Capítulo 18**_

Pepper ficou parada de lado com o casaco nos ombros e sua bolsa na mão. A SHIELD assumiu todo o lugar e garantiu segurança na área em questão de segundos. Ela curiosamente olhou por cima do ombro e viu Tony conversando com Fury. Tony estava sentado na parte de trás de uma ambulância com os pés balançando na parte traseira. Parecia que ele estava sendo repreendido por Fury por seus atos imprudentes. Ela viu Tony pressionar os lábios em frustração. Algo obviamente estava o incomodando. _Era por causa do irmão de Hardman?_

_"O Sr. Stark está bem, Senhorita Potts ."_ Uma voz soou ao lado dela. Pepper saiu de seus próprios pensamentos e olhou para o espaço ao lado dela. O Agente Coulson estava lá com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

_"Eu suponho que isso foi tudo plano da SHIELD?"_

_"O quê?"_ Coulson franziu as sobrancelhas. "_A agente Romanoff ligou para o Diretor Fury dizendo que você estava em perigo, e que o Sr. Stark ia sozinho, sem sua armadura. O Diretor Fury decidiu abordar adequadamente esta situação, chamando James Rhodes, já que ele tem a posse da Máquina de Combate"._

_"Espera__—__Então, vocês não__—__"_ Pepper franziu as sobrancelhas.

_"O Sr. Stark nunca disse ao Diretor Fury sobre Jones Hardman. Segundo a agente Romanoff, ela e o Sr. Stark invadiram o complexo de Hardman essa tarde na tentativa de obter informações sobre o Projeto Kin"._ Ele explicou para ela.

A boca de Pepper se abriu em surpresa. _JARVIS disse que Tony não queria ser incomodado, e eu lhe disse para ele dizer para Tony para ele ligar para mim quando ele tivesse a chance__—_

_"Sra. Potts, o Sr. Stark é um sujeito habilidoso e valioso para esse grupo, e para podermos confiar nele, ele precisa ficar com a equipe, não desviar-se dela."_

_"Eu__—__eu não sabia que Tony ia fazer isso... Ele não me disse nada, esta manhã."_ Pepper apertou os lábios em frustração. "_Nada... nadinha...",_ ela murmurou.

Tony andou em direção a eles com Fury se arrastando por trás severamente. Pepper olhou para eles, sentindo-se um pouco decepcionada ao ouvir que ele tinha mais uma vez a deixado fora de seus planos.

_"Você está bem?"_ Tony moveu ao seu lado instantaneamente e esfregou suas costas com a mão esquerda. Pepper hesitou um pouco antes de responder com um aceno de cabeça.

_"Agente Coulson, acabamos por aqui. Diga a todos para arrumarem tudo e voltar para a sede."_ O Diretor Fury ordenou.

_"Claro, senhor."_ Agente Coulson assentiu. "_Até senhorita Potts, Sr. Stark."_

Pepper observou Fury se retirando com Coulson atrás dele. Ela sentiu uma mão envolver sua cintura e um par de lábios pressionando seu cabelo cor de morango. Ela estava honestamente com raiva pelo que ele fez com ela, mas ela poderia culpá-lo? Ele literalmente arriscou sua vida por ela.

_"Você tem certeza que está bem?"_ Ele perguntou a ela novamente.

_"Você está bem? Seu braço__—__"_ Ela fez um gesto em direção ao seu braço que estava em uma tipoia azul que estava enrolada em torno de seu outro ombro. Ela olhou para ele e viu seus olhos castanhos olhando para ela.

_"Eu estou bem, Peps "._ Seus lábios formaram um pequeno sorriso. "_A EMT disse que meu ombro e minhas costelas devem ficar inteirinhas dentro de alguns meses."_

_"Você não deve fazer quaisquer atividades duras por algumas semanas."_ Ela disse a ele, olhando para sua bolsa.

_"Você honestamente acha que eu posso me manter longe da minha oficina?"_ Ele sorriu, tentando animá-la.

Os lábios de Pepper formaram um pequeno sorriso, mas logo isso se transformou em uma carranca. Ela ainda estava olhando para a bolsa. Tony a olhou por alguns segundos antes de suspirar pesadamente.

_"Me desculpe, eu não consegui salvá-la",_ De repente, ele se desculpou.

Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para ele e franziu as sobrancelhas. "_O que você quer dizer? Você estava tentando o seu melhor para__—__"_

_"Mas eu não pude fazer nada para mantê-lo longe de você."_ Ele suspirou pesadamente novamente. "_Pepper, eu tenho que mantê-la segura. É por isso que eu me tornei o Homem de Ferro, só para começar. Para salvar vidas inocentes..."_ Seu rosto mostrou decepção. Seu braço deslizou das costas dela para descansar em sua cintura. Ele olhou para o chão e sentiu Pepper cutucar seu braço esquerdo.

_"Não é culpa sua, Tony."_ Ela tentou acalmar ele. _"Hardman provavelmente estava apenas tentando mexer com você__—__"_

_"É minha culpa, Pepper. Eu chequei o local antes, antes de eu explodir as duas fábricas."_ Tony se afastou de seu alcance. Ele se sentiu mal... Sentia-se inútil. _"Eu matei uma pessoa inocente e eu quase perdi você"._ Ele olhou para cima, sentindo-se miserável, e decepcionado com ele mesmo. _"Você poderia ter morrido por minha causa"_

_"Não se culpe pelo que aconteceu, Tony."_

_"Como eu não posso?",_ Ele praticamente gritou com ela. _"Como não me sentir responsável pelo que aconteceu hoje?"_

_"Você não é perfeito. Ninguém é."_ Ela tentou levá-lo a ver o lado positivo.

_"Se eu não posso proteger você__—__"_

_"Pare."_ Pepper o deteve severamente. _"Você não precisa dizer nada agora."_ A raiva fervia em seu sangue. Ela ainda estava pensando sobre como Tony praticamente mentiu para ela.

_"Pepper__—__"_

_"Quando exatamente você ia me contar sobre sua pequena aventura com Natasha?"_ Ela perguntou com raiva dele.

_"Eu não queria que você se preocupasse comigo,"_ Ele tentou dizer a ela, mas ela o interrompeu novamente.

"_Não me diga essas bobagens de novo_."

_"Eu não queria colocá-la em perigo."_

_"Você é o Homem de Ferro!"_ Ela gritou com ele. _"Quando não estou em perigo?"_

Tony olhou para ela e viu a raiva brilhar em seus olhos. Em questão de milésimos de segundo, lágrimas começaram a se formar.

_"Eu te amo tanto, Tony."_ Ela começou a murmurar_. "Quando você não me diz nada, parece que você não confia em mim."_

Essas cinco palavras fez seu coração se aquecer. Ele se sentiu perdidamente feliz em ouvi-la dizer essas palavras para ele, mas isso não ajudava sua briga atual. Ele ainda se sentia mal por colocar a vida de Pepper em perigo. _"Eu confio em você, Pepper. Confio em você com a minha vida."_ Ele tentou tranquilizá-la.

_"Então por que você não me contou sobre essa tarde?"_

_"Eu já te disse... Eu não queria que você se preocupasse comigo."_ Ele repetiu.

_"Isso não é uma desculpa válida."_ Ela disse a ele furiosamente.

_"Então, eu estou honestamente sem desculpas, Pepper."_ Ele olhou para ela severamente. _"Há coisas que eu posso contar e coisas que eu não posso contar. Se eu te contar, parece que tudo que acontecer será minha culpa. O pensamento de você morrer por minha causa faz meu coração doer."_

_"Você me ama?"_

_"O quê?"_ Ele sabia o que ela disse, ele apenas não tinha certeza se ele ouviu direito.

_"Você me ama?"_ Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele, à espera de sua resposta. Tony ficou ali, com os olhos arregalados. Claro que ele a amava, mas nunca em sua vida ele disse isso para alguém — exceto para seus pais.

_"Eu__—__"_

"_Você é um idiota, sabia disso, Tony_?"

Tony e Pepper olharam para sua direita para ver a Máquina de Combate ali, com sua viseira levantada. Rhodey sorriu para o casal com prazer.

_"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?"_ Rhodey caminhou em direção a deles.

_"Você sempre sabe quando empatar uma conversa na hora errada, Rhodey"._ Tony deu um pequeno sorriso para ele. Pepper sorriu um pouco antes de olhar de volta a seus pés. Tony olhou como ela ficou parada. Ele sabia que teria que lhe dizer a sua resposta mais cedo ou mais tarde.

_"Eu acabei de ligar para o Happy. Ele está vindo pegar vocês."_

A cabeça de Pepper se virou para Rhodey. "_Obrigada, Rhodey". _Ela sorriu em sua direção.

_"Então, é isso?"_ Rhodey perguntou ao casal.

_"Hm?"_ Tony murmurou em confusão.

_"Acabou? O vilão se foi, foi pego?"_

_"Eu duvido muito_." Tony respondeu. "_As ações de Hardman não explicam o desaparecimento de Leon ou o ataque das Indústrias Leon."_

_"Importa-se de explicar, Tony?"_ Rhodey levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

_"Talvez outro dia."_ Ele alargou o sorriso para o amigo. Tony olhou para Pepper e percebeu o quão distante ela estava dele. Ele queria se mover em direção a ela e envolver um braço protetor ao redor de seus ombros. Ele queria confortá-la pelo resto da noite, mas ele não tinha mais certeza sobre seu relacionamento. Ele mentiu para ela de novo, e isso quase lhe custou seu relacionamento. Ela estava, obviamente, chateada com ele sobre isso.

Ele nem sequer retomou a conversa quando Happy chegou e Rhodey decolou. Cinco minutos na limusine, em direção à mansão, e eles ainda estavam em silêncio total — na verdade, Pepper é quem nada dizia. Tony queria realmente acertar as coisas com ela. Um assento vazio; é o que separavam eles um do outro. Eles estavam na parte de trás da limusine. Ambos estavam olhando para suas próprias janelas, mas Tony olhava para ela de vez em quando.

Ele não queria deixar as coisas assim. Se ele não falasse com ela agora, eles ficariam presos neste estado até que um deles tivesse a coragem de falar um com o outro. Pepper não cederia tão facilmente. Tony cederia, porque ele não conseguia passar um dia sem falar com ela, ou saber como ela estava se sentindo.

_"Happy, você poderia nos dar um pouco de privacidade?"_ Tony pediu ao motorista.

_"Claro que sim, chefe."_ Happy apertou um botão no teto. A janela escura deslizou para cima na parte de atrás dele, dando Tony e Pepper seu espaço.

Pepper ainda olhava pela janela, agindo como se ela não tivesse ouvido o pedido de Tony. Ele olhou para ela e, finalmente, soltou um suspiro pesado.

_"Eu admito que deixei você fora dos meus planos mais de uma vez. "_ Ele começou, mas ela não se virou para encará-lo. "_E eu sei que você é minha assistente pessoal, mas você é muito mais do que isso para mim."_

Ela ainda não se mexeu.

_"Você é a razão de eu conseguir voltar vivo de todas as missões que Fury me coloca. Você é a razão pela qual eu mudei e por isso eu posso finalmente sorrir todos os dias. Você é a única pessoa que eu tenho medo de perder. Te perder pro Rhodey ou para o Happy e vocês viveriam felizes para sempre - sem trocadilhos"._

Desta vez, Pepper virou a cabeça para olhar para ele. Ela notou que ele estava ficando mais perto. Ele conseguiu se aproximar dela com cada frase que saia de sua boca.

"_Eu sei que às vezes não ajo como se eu me preocupasse com você __–__ ou com os seus sentimentos __–__ mas eu me preocupo sim, é sério Pepper",_ Ele alargou o sorriso. _"Você é a única pessoa, além de meus pais, que fez esse sentimentos crescer em mim. Antes de você, antes do Homem de Ferro, eu nunca me abri com ninguém. Eu sempre fui um pé no saco pra todo mundo, inclusive para o Rhodey, mas você era diferente __–__ eu quero dizer, eu fui um idiota com você antes, as mulheres gostosas que eu trazia para o meu quarto__–__"_

_"Só termine o que ia dizer."_ Ela interrompeu-o com firmeza. Pepper sentiu o braço dele envolvendo sua cintura, e sua mão se apoiava firmemente em seu quadril. Ele batia seus dedos de seu braço direito machucado suavemente contra seu estômago, desejando que houvesse uma maneira mais fácil de dizer tudo a ela.

_"Você é tudo que eu anseio na parte da manhã,"_ Ele apertou os lábios, procurando cuidadosamente seu rosto para ver uma resposta. _"E eu sei que ainda sou um idiota com você, mas confie em mim, eu estou tentando mudar."_

_"Mas é por isso que eu estou com raiva de você, Tony. Como posso confiar em você quando você não me diz nada?",_ Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Ele esfregou seu quadril com a mão antes de dar-lhe um aperto suave. "_É sobre aquela vez que eu não te disse que eu estava morrendo, porque eu não estou__—__?"_

_"Não!"_ Ela exclamou, fazendo-o retrair o braço de sua cintura. _"Tudo começou lá!"_

_"O que__—__"_

_"Eu não quero ser um fardo para você."_ Ela apertou os lábios em frustração. _"Quero ajudá-lo de todas e quaisquer formas possíveis. Quando você não me diz as coisas que envolvem o Homem de Ferro e derivados, isso me faz sentir como se eu fosse inútil para você ."_

_"Você não é inútil, Pepper__—__"_

_"Então pare de me fazer sentir como se eu fosse."_ Ela gritou para ele.

Tony abaixou a cabeça e suspirou pesadamente. Ele abriu seu coração para ela e ela agiu como se ele não tivesse dito nada. Ele entendia o porquê dela estar tão chateada, mas isso não ajudava no relacionamento. Uma parte dele se rasgou por dentro quando ela voltou à sua posição normal e com raiva olhou para a janela de novo.

_"Eu sinto muito."_ Ele murmurou antes de pressionar um beijo em sua têmpora.

Ela sentiu seus lábios macios pressionando a lateral de sua testa e, logo depois, ela se virou para encará-lo, mas percebeu que ele já havia voltado para o seu lugar, um lugar longe dela, e ele olhava para sua própria janela. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou melancolicamente outra vez para a janela dela. O resto do caminho na limusine foi silenciosa. Nenhum deles tentou outra conversa na esperança de fazer as pazes.

Quando chegaram de volta na mansão de Tony, ele imediatamente desceu para sua oficina, enquanto ela saiu dali em direção a seu apartamento. Ambos dormiriam em suas próprias camas, sentindo a falta da companhia um do outro. Ambos ali, na esperança de que amanhã seria um dia melhor.


	19. Capítulo 19

_**Capítulo 19**_

A manhã seguinte chegou muito lentamente. Pepper fez sua rotina habitual: acordou, tomou um banho, vestiu-se, fez algo para ela comer e entrou em seu carro para iniciar as tarefas do dia. Ela não pensou duas vezes quando ela se levantou, principalmente porque ela sabia que seu relacionamento com Tony era bastante estável, apesar de sua briga recente.

Ele esteve por toda sua mente após o incidente. Ver Jones Hardman deslocando o braço direito de Tony bem na frente dela deu-lhe pesadelos. Ontem à noite, ela mal conseguia dormir. Cada vez que ela fechava os olhos, ela podia ouvir Tony gritando de dor. Seus olhos se abriam pelo medo. Para ser honesta, ela queria ir até a casa dele para ver o que ele estava fazendo, mas quando esse pensamento correu por sua mente, já era 04:00A.M.

Ela não achou que isso a afetaria tanto até ela tentar dormir. Ela ainda se lembrava de quando ela lhe disse que o amava. Pepper poderia ter continuado sua fala, até Rhodey interromper Tony. Ela tinha certeza de que ele ia dizer isso para ela, mas o caminho de volta para casa foi tão desagradável que isso não aconteceu.

_Honestamente, Pepper, como você pôde esperar ele dizer à palavra que começa com 'A' tão livremente? Ele nunca esteve em um relacionamento duradouro antes, a não ser que ele nunca tenha comentado_. Pensamentos corriam pela mente de Pepper como balas disparadas enquanto ela dirigia pela rua. _Não espere que ele diga isso tão facilmente... você vai acabar se decepcionando._

Sua linha de pensamentos terminaram quando ela entrou na garagem de Tony . Ela abriu a porta, saiu de dentro do carro, reuniu seus pertences e se retirou. Ela fechou a porta com a bunda e trancou-a com um toque no controle. Ela caminhou em direção a porta da frente e, finalmente, abriu-a. Em reflexo , ela ficou digitando em seu Blackberry e sem pensar disse: _"Bom dia, JARVIS ."_

Não houve resposta, apenas o som do vento.

_"JARVIS?"_ Pepper franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão. Ela jogou seus pertences no sofá na sala de estar e foi até as escadas para a oficina de Tony.

Ela olhou através das paredes de vidro e viu Tony debruçado sobre sua armadura. Seu braço ainda estava na tipoia. Ele estava pendurado do lado, a mão estava descansando contra seu estômago.

Tony ouviu alguém digitar o código de acesso e depois, pés começaram a fazer barulhos em aproximação sobre ele na oficina.

_"Hey..."_ Ela o chamou.

Ele olhou para ela e imediatamente voltou ao trabalho. _"Oi"._

_"Hum ... JARVIS__—__"_

_"Eu o desliguei para umas atualizações"._

_"Eu pensei __—__"_ Ela foi cortada novamente.

_"Eu acho que ele merece um descanso hoje"._ Ele respondeu rapidamente, tentando torcer a chave de fenda em um dos pregos da armadura com apenas a mão esquerda.

_"Ah..."_ Ela respirou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Ela observava atentamente a sua forma e notou como a mão esquerda estava tremendo levemente. "_Tony, você está bem?_"

_"Sim. Estou bem."_ Ele respondeu rapidamente ainda de costas.

_"Sua mão __—__"_

_"Eu só estou tentando me acostumar com isso."_ Ele colocou a chave de fenda debaixo do carrinho de metal ao lado dele e estendeu a mão para a lanterna. Ele a ligou e iluminou o interior da parte metálica do revestimento da armadura. Pepper ouviu-o suspirar pesadamente, seguido por alguns palavrões, antes de pegar a chave de fenda novamente.

_"Na verdade eu vim aqui falar com você..."_ Ela apertou os lábios levemente, ainda desconhecendo a situação de seu relacionamento.

_"... Sobre?"_ Ele hesitou, olhando atentamente para ela.

_"Sobre ontem, ontem à noite, na limusine."_ Suas mãos esfregaram os cotovelos do outro braço, sentindo-se um pouco nervosa sobre a futura conversa, ou se eles ainda teriam uma futura conversa.

_"O que há para falar?"_ Ele resmungou. "_Você está claramente brava comigo por causa do que eu fiz, e francamente, eu não culpo você."_

_"Você está tentando fazer eu me sentir culpada, agora?"_ Ela retrucou. _"... Porque__—__"_

_"Pepper!"_ Ele gritou, virando-se em sua cadeira. Pepper aproveitou a gritaria repentina e quase gritou de volta agora com raiva, mas quando ela viu quão vermelho e inchado estavam seus olhos, ela não pôde evitar, mas ela se perguntou o que ele estava fazendo antes.

_Ele estava chorando? Por que Tony estava chorando? "Tony__—__"_

_"Eu não dormi noite passada..."_ Ele murmurou, cortando-a. Tony jogou a chave de fenda no carrinho de metal atrás dele e sentou-se ali, debruçado sobre a mão esquerda que sustentava sua cabeça. _"... Eu não podia. Depois que você saiu, eu tentei consertar a armadura. Tentei atualizar o JARVIS."_

_"Por que__—__"_

_"Porque é a única coisa que pode me manter ocupado."_ Ele retrucou, olhando para ela. Toda a dor e angústia que ele tinha passado nas últimas horas eram agora visíveis. Pepper sempre soube o que ele sentia através de seus movimentos, mas principalmente através de seus olhos. Aqueles olhos castanho chocolate sempre a deixava vulnerável. _Mas por que ele estava chorando?_

_"Pepper, eu estou tão inútil agora que dói. Eu não posso fazer nada apenas com o meu braço esquerdo. Eu tentei usar meu outro braço e doeu pra caramba. Pareciam facas me esfaqueando no ombro... por isso eu desliguei o JARVIS. Foi bem depois da hora de dormir, e ele sugeriu que eu deveria te ligar. Mas eu não queria incomodá-la... não depois do que aconteceu ontem."_ Ele explicou. Ele ainda estava debruçado sobre seu braço, mas não conseguia mais segurar a cabeça, devido ao peso da dor e da culpa que o levava ao abismo. _"Levei cinco horas para escrever o código para a atualização do JARVIS. Geralmente me leva dez minutos. Levei mais de sete horas para consertar e atualizar um braço da armadura, e geralmente, isso me leva menos de uma hora."_

Pepper ficou lá com uma pequena carranca no rosto. Ela odiava o ver assim. Tony estava desistindo tão facilmente. Ele tinha perdido a fé em si mesmo por causa de seu braço. Ele mesmo se culpava pelo que aconteceu ontem; ele se culpava por não ser capaz de salvá-la de Hardman. Ele estava lentamente desistindo de tudo, e era responsabilidade dela ajudá-lo a voltar a razão.

_"Você não é inútil, Tony_."

_"Como você pode dizer isso?"_ Ele enxugou os olhos com a mão e virou de costas. _"Eu não consegui salvá-la. Eu não consigo atualizar o JARVIS ou consertar a armadura sem perder uma noite __—__"_

_"Hey..."_ Ela se inclinou e colocou um dedo debaixo de seu queixo para levantar a cabeça dele para que ela o encarasse. Seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos e inchados, e os cantos de seus olhos lacrimejantes. Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão dolorosa. _"Você não é inútil. Você não pode se culpar pelo que aconteceu ontem, e você não pode se culpar por não fazer o que você sempre faz."_

"_Pepper..."_ Ele tentou desviar o olhar, mas ela segurou suavemente a cabeça dele para olhá-la novamente.

_"Eu falei sério ontem."_ Ela cuidadosamente disse a ele. _"Eu te amo. Você se preocupa com pessoas inocentes, você as salva__—__ "_

_"Eu pensei que as salvassem ..."_ Ele tentou ignorar seu último comentário. Ele vividamente lembrou-se dela perguntando se ele a amava.

Ela soltou seu queixo. _"O irmão de Hardman não é uma exceção, eu sei disso muito bem, mas você não pode se arrepender de qualquer de suas ações, Tony. Você salva bilhões de vidas todos os dias."_

_"Mas isso quase lhe custou a vida. E essa é a única coisa que eu queria proteger, com todo o meu ser. "_ Ele sussurrou, tentando desviar o olhar.

_"Você não vai me perder."_ Ela colocou a mão suavemente em sua bochecha. Ela sentiu sua cabeça descansar carinhosamente contra ela enquanto lágrimas quentes de angústia entravam em contato com a palma de sua mão.

"_Eu sinto muito, Pepper."_ Ele murmurou, lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

_"Não se preocupe."_ Pepper segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e suavemente encostou seus lábios contra os dele. Ele a beijou de volta levemente com o pensamento de perdê-la ainda persistindo em sua cabeça. Ele odiava a ideia, não, ele desprezava. Ele não podia sequer pensar em uma vida sem ela, sem a sua Pepper. Enquanto se beijavam como se fosse a primeira vez, ela sentiu os cantos de seus lábios se curvarem para cima. Seu sorriso era algo contagiante. Em segundos, ela se viu sorrindo contra seu beijo, e quando ela se afastou, ela sentiu a testa quente dele contra a dela.

_"Me desculpe, eu menti para você... de novo._ " Ele sussurrou para ela, seus olhos ainda estavam fechados.

Pepper abriu os olhos e sentiu a mão boa dele contra sua cintura. Ele colocou pressão em seu quadril, querendo puxá-la para um abraço. Ela sentiu suas ações e levemente riu. Ela continuou ali, mas se aproximou dele e colocou os braços ao redor de sua cabeça, pressionando-o contra seu estômago.

_"Está tudo bem."_

Depois de algumas horas conversando um com o outro, ambos admitiram que cometeram erros que não se orgulhavam. Tony pediu desculpas por ter mentido para ela, e Pepper pediu desculpas por ficar brava com ele para o que agora parecia nada. Eles estavam sentados no sofá na oficina. Pepper estava sentada e Tony estava deitado com a cabeça no colo dela. Os braços dele estavam descansando contra seu estômago. Pepper estava com sua mão direita no braço do sofá enquanto sua outra mão brincava com os cabelos da cabeça dele. Ela passou a mão por seu cabelo várias vezes, enquanto Tony ficou ali, sentindo o sono chegar.

Seus olhos se fechavam levemente, sentindo o sono superar seu corpo. Ele olhou para cima e viu Pepper sorrindo para ele, concentrando-se nos cabelos que estavam no caminho de seu belo rosto.

_"Isso é bom."_ Ele sorriu, sentindo sua mão movendo através de seus cabelos.

_"Você deveria descansar."_ Pepper murmurou. "_Você não dormiu muito bem."_

_"Você vai?"_ Ele perguntou a ela, enquanto seus olhos ainda se seguravam para não se fecharem.

_"Huh?"_ Ela perguntou confusa, sorrindo levemente.

"_Você vai estar aqui quando eu acordar?"_

Pepper ampliou seu sorriso e brincou com os cabelos de sua nuca. Ela não entendeu o porquê ele fez aquela pergunta. Era porque ele ainda se sentia culpado por ontem? Ou, era porque ela o deixou ontem à noite sem dizer "tchau", ou "te verei amanhã"? Ele não achava mesmo que ela o deixaria daquela maneira, ou achava?

"_É claro que eu estarei aqui quando você acordar"._ Ela respondeu, vendo seus olhos se fecharem lentamente.

"_Eu...Am__—"._ Antes que ele pudesse terminar a sentença, ele dormiu profundamente em seu colo. Pepper sabia o que ele estava prestes a dizer, e uma parte dela desejou que ele não falasse. Parte dela queria que ele dormisse sem ter tentado dizer aquilo para ela.

Na mente dela, ela achava que ele estava tentando dizer por que ele achava que ele _deveria _dizer. Ela esperava que ele não se lembrasse do que ele quase disse a ela.


	20. Capítulo 20

_**Capítulo 20**_

_"Boa tarde, senhor. São 10:30A.M, 15 de maio de 2011. Atualmente está 18 graus Celsius lá fora. Se você sair, eu sugiro que o senhor use um suéter quente ou um casaco. É um belo dia para ir às compras em Malibu e Santa Monica. Gostaria que eu lesse o jornal?"_ JARVIS anunciou.

Suas palavras soaram através dos ouvidos de Tony, fazendo-o vibrar com os olhos abertos em confusão. Ele rapidamente se endireitou, os olhos arregalados e duros, como se ele perguntasse onde ele estava. Debaixo de sua mão, ele sentiu os lençóis sedosos e macios. Ele olhou para baixo e, em seguida, em torno de si antes de chegar à conclusão de que ele estava dormindo em sua cama.

_10:00A.M, eu literalmente dormi um dia?... Espere, foi tudo um sonho?_ Ele questionou a si mesmo e tentou levantar o braço direito, mas só sentiu dor ao tentar. Ele assobiou e fez uma careta de dor. Quando ele olhou para seu braço, ele ainda estava usando uma tipoia. Aquilo o atingiu como um trem-bala. "_JARVIS, Pepper está aqui?"_

Ele se lembrava de algumas partes de sua conversa na noite passada, pouco antes do sono o vencer. Ele se lembrou de perguntar a ela se ela estaria ali quando ele acordar, e ela lhe disse que ela iria. _Se ela não está aqui, então foi tudo um sonho, certo?_

_"A Sra. Potts está lá embaixo. Ela está preparando sua refeição." _Seu sistema lhe respondeu.

_"Obrigado..."_ Tony murmurou. _Ok, isso não foi um sonho? Só há uma maneira de descobrir._

Ele tirou as pernas debaixo dos lençóis e se retirou da cama. Ele se levantou e notou a mudança em suas roupas. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa de algodão branca e calças de moletom cinza. _Eu não me lembro..._

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e decidiu ignorar. Tony desceu as escadas e parou no pé da escada. Diante de seus olhos estava uma linda mulher loira que estava andando para lá e para cá na cozinha. Seus lábios formaram um pequeno sorriso quando notou a mudança em seu vestuário.

Ela estava usando uma regata azul e calças de moletom azul marinho. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, como de costume.

Tony cuidadosamente caminhou em sua direção e, finalmente, parou no limiar da cozinha. Ela olhou para ele e começou a sorrir.

_"Bom dia."_ Ela o cumprimentou, colocando suco de laranja em um copo. Ela entregou a ele e ele o pegou agradecido.

_"Obrigado."_ Ele tomou um gole do líquido laranja. Ele a viu fritar alguns ovos antes de perguntar sobre a noite passada hesitantemente. _"Hey... um..."_

_"Hm?"_ Ela cantarolou, observando cuidadosamente os ovos chiar.

_"Hum... obrigado... por ontem à noite."_ Ele olhou para seu copo antes de olhar de volta para ela.

Ela virou a cabeça e sorriu. _"Não tem problema."_

_"Sinto muito_ —"

_"Você precisa parar de se desculpar, Tony."_ Ela soltou um riso. "_Nós dois fizemos algumas coisas estúpidas. Vamos admitir que nós dois somos idiotas nesta relação, ok?"_

Tony ampliou seu sorriso e não protestou. "_Ok"._ Ele andou em direção a ela e cuidadosamente envolveu o seu braço bom em volta de sua cintura. Ele apertou-a contra seu corpo e apoiou o queixo na curva do pescoço dela. Ele inalou o cheiro dela e pensou em como ele era grato por tê-la ao seu lado. Ela abriu um sorriso por suas exibições cativantes de afeto antes de preparar os ovos que estavam na frigideira. Ele depositou um leve e terno beijo em sua bochecha antes de liberar seu poder sobre ela.

_"Fury quer conversar com a gente hoje, a propósito_" Ele praticamente deixou escapar.

Pepper franziu as sobrancelhas por alguns segundos. _"... Sobre?"_

"_Sobre Hardman e tudo o que o pirata descobriu. Ele disse que conseguiu algumas informações úteis dele."_ Tony levantou a mão em um armário e pegou dois pratos. Ele colocou sobre o balcão e fechou a porta do armário. Pepper desligou o fogão e trouxe a bandeja cheia de ovos para o balcão.

_"Você pode pegar o bacon? Eles estão no micro-ondas."_ Ela o cutucou com o cotovelo. _"Informações úteis?"_

_"É"._ Tony assentiu. Ele caminhou até o micro-ondas e pegou o prato cheio de deliciosos e gordurosos bacons. Ele entregou a Pepper antes de fechar a porta do micro-ondas. Ele encostou-se ao balcão de costas pressionado contra o granito de mármore frio. _"Hum, eu sei que eu não deveria estar fazendo isso, pois geralmente essa é uma pergunta depois de uma noite bebendo até chapar..."_

Pepper cuidadosamente olhou para ele em confusão e preocupação.

_"Mas... o que aconteceu ontem?"_ Ele olhou para ela e, finalmente, pegou seu olhar.

_"Você não se lembra?"_ Ela perguntou, colocando dois pedaços de bacon em cada prato.

_"Lembro-me de ter deitado no sofá com a minha cabeça em seu colo. Após isso..."_ Ele encolheu os ombros.

_"Você se lembra da nossa conversa?"_

_"A última coisa que eu lembro foi eu ter te perguntado se você ainda estaria lá quando eu acordasse."_ Ele alargou o sorriso. _"E graças a Deus que você está. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você."_

_Então, ele não se lembra de que ele quase disse que me amava? Eu não sei se eu devo ficar feliz ou triste..._ Uma carranca podia ser vista no rosto de Pepper por uma fração de segundo. Ela se conteve e logo fingiu um sorriso. "_É bom saber que a minha presença é apreciada."_

Tony soltou um riso antes de pressionar um beijo em sua bochecha. Ele envolveu a cintura dela com um braço e com o mesmo braço pegou seu prato de comida antes de se afastar. Vergonha podia ser vista no rosto dela quando ela colocou a última porção de ovos em seu próprio prato. Ele sempre se encantava com o charme dela.

Ele andou até a sala de estar e se sentou na cadeira da grande mesa. Ele colocou o prato sobre a superfície de madeira, enquanto Pepper entregou-lhe um garfo e um guardanapo. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e já estava com o garfo cheio de ovos.

_"Então, como eu fui parar na minha própria cama depois que eu capotei no sofá ontem?"_ Ele perguntou a ela enquanto enchia a boca com a deliciosa comida na frente dele. "_Por favor, não me diga que você me levou para cima."_

_"Rhodey ajudou."_ Ela disse descaradamente.

Tony parou de comer e lentamente olhou para ela. _"Rhodey esteve aqui?_".

_"Sim"._ Ela assentiu com a cabeça. _"Ele ficou aqui por mais alguns minutos depois que você capotou. Ele queria ter certeza de que você estava bem."_

_"Ele fez algum comentário sarcástico sobre eu dormindo?"_ Tony fez uma careta. _Parece algo que Rhodey faria..._

_"Ele perguntou por que você estava dormindo no meu colo, e porque os seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos."_ Ela deu uma mordida no bacon em sua frente. _"Eu tive que explicar a ele o que aconteceu."_

_"O que você disse a ele?"_

_"Que você estava ficando frustrado e começou a sentir-se inútil. Eu poupei a parte do beijo uma vez que ele já havia brincado nos chamando de 'focas.'"_ Ela olhou para ele e viu os lábios dele formarem um pequeno sorriso. "_Ele perguntou se eu precisava de ajuda para arrastar você para cima. Eu ia deixá-lo dormir no sofá, mas a oferta de Rhodey era mais adequada."_

_"E as minhas roupas?"_ Ele perguntou, balançando a sobrancelha, tentando insinuar algo sexual.

_"Depois que Rhodey foi embora, eu troquei sua camisa e calças porque as roupas que você estava usando estavam sujas demais com graxa."_ Ela foi franca com sua explicação, e ignorado seus sinais de insinuações.

_"Espera __— __Você dormiu?"_

_"Sim. Eu estava respondendo alguns e- mails. JARVIS ficou on-line poucas horas depois que você adormeceu. Ele me ajudou a responder os e-mails__—__ e caso você esteja se perguntando, eu dormi na mesma cama que você na última noite. Eu não dormi no quarto de hóspedes."_ Ela derrubou quaisquer insinuações que ele fazia.

_"Eu não estava__—__"_ Ele tentou dizer a ela.

_"A propósito, você fala muito dormindo."_ Seus lábios formaram um sorriso diabólico.

_"O quê?"_ Sua boca se abriu em choque. "_O que foi que eu disse?"_

_"Senhor, o diretor Fury está na linha um."_

_"Não!"_ Tony gritou para o teto antes de olhar de volta para a Pepper. _"O que foi que eu disse?"_

_"Você não quer deixar Fury esperando, não é?"_ Pepper fugiu de sua cadeira e foi colocar o prato vazio na pia. Tony ficou lá resmungando como uma criança raivosa.

_"Se é sobre aquela vez que eu abaixei as calças de Rhodey no banheiro feminino, foi porque estávamos os dois bêbados."_ Ele gritou do outro lado da sala.

Pepper colocou a cabeça na esquina do cômodo e começou a rir. "_Eu lhe garanto, não era sobre isso."_

_Porcaria_. _"Foi na época em que eu contratei strippers para mijarem na casa do Rhodey?"_ Ele se levantou de sua cadeira e caminhou em direção à cozinha.

_"Rhodey e você tiveram as aventuras mais estranhas."_ Ela levantou a sobrancelha para ele e começou a alargar o seu sorriso. Ela estava de pé em frente à pia, esfregando os pratos com uma esponja encharcada de sabão. Ele entregou-lhe seu prato sorrindo.

_"Isso é porque você não estava lá, ainda."_ Ele a cutucou com o braço bom.

_"Por favor, me diga que essas coisas aconteceram por puro tédio."_ Ela apertou os lábios em curiosidade.

_"Oh, isso também aconteceu sem termos tédio. Nós dois, bem, eu estava entediado, principalmente na faculdade. Rhodey só aparecia no fogo cruzado." _Ele alargou o sorriso e olhou para Pepper. "_Então, o que eu disse no meu sono? Eu estava tendo um sonho molhado?"_

Pepper fechou os olhos com nojo. "_Tony, você deve ir responder a chamada do diretor Fury antes da agente Romanoff vir aqui e fazer você o responder."_

"_Mas... eu estou de pijama."_ Ele franziu o cenho para ela, empurrando o lábio inferior para cima, e usando seus olhos castanhos para encantá-la.

_"Tony..."_ Ela resmungou com raiva.

_"Tudo bem..."_ Ele murmurou, saindo da cozinha em direção à escada que levava para sua oficina. Ele parou no meio do caminho e olhou para trás. _"Você vai vir, certo?"_

_"Sim, depois que eu me vestir."_ Ela respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

_"Hey!"_ Ele gritou de volta. "_Se você se trocar, então eu também tenho que me trocar!"_

_"Não é educado para uma mulher como eu estar presente em uma teleconferência de regata e calça de moletom."_ Ela disse a ele antes de alargar o seu sorriso.

_"Bem, então,"_ Ele apertou os lábios e começou a zombar dela. "_Não é educado um homem como eu estar presente em uma teleconferência de camisa e calça de moletom."_

_"Ah, por favor, Stark. Você não está em forma para mover seu braço, então você tem uma desculpa para atender a teleconferência com moletom."_ Ela gritou no alto da escada.

_"Jesus",_ Tony começou a resmungar_. "Eu não posso nem trocar de roupa na minha própria casa."_ Ele desceu a escada e fez o seu caminho para a porta de vidro. Uma vez que ele digitou seu código de acesso, as luzes da oficina se acenderam, destacando seu caminho em direção a sua mesa, armaduras, ferramentas e carros. "_Papai voltou."_ Ele anunciou.

Dummy apareceu com uma xícara de café em suas garras robóticas.

Tony olhou para ele e sorriu. _"Ah, Dummy, você não deveria. Normalmente Pepper é quem me faz café."_

_"Eu não beberia isso, senhor."_ JARVIS de repente disse, "_Dummy não conseguiu encontrar o pote de café, então ele usou o que ele poderia para assemelhar-se ao café."_

_"E ele usou...?"_ Tony olhou curiosamente para o copo de líquido marrom que ele tinha em suas mãos.

"_Óleo lubrificante"._

Tony olhou para Dummy e depois para o copo. Ele fingiu um sorriso e deu-lhe um tapinha na garra de Dummy. _"Hum... obrigado, Dummy. Mas eu prefiro o delicioso café da manhã que Pepper faz para mim,"_ Ele caminhou até a mesa enquanto levava cuidadosamente a xícara de "café". Ele colocou-a sobre a mesa antes de estalar os dedos.

_"Vamos, rapazes. Acordem, acordem. Só porque eu só tenho um braço bom não significa que vocês estão de férias."_ Ele disse solenemente. Os monitores de vidro iluminaram como luzes de Natal. Cada tela mostrava os acontecimentos atuais separados. Notícias eram mostradas em um pedaço dos monitores, enquanto o mercado de ações era mostrado em outro monitor. Ele olhou para os dois e notou a queda nas ações das Indústrias Stark.

_"Os recentes ataques nas Indústrias Stark fizeram com que as ações caíssem, senhor. A Sra. Potts foi informada ontem."_

_"E Fury está na linha um?"_ Ele perguntou com firmeza, ignorando o relatório das ações.

_"Sim"._ JARVIS respondeu.

_"Atenda."_

Um dos monitores piscou antes de mostrar Fury e a agente Romanoff, o que parecia ser, uma sala de reuniões e conferências.

_"Ah, olha se não é o Sr. Stark. O herói que foi, sozinho, com armas potentes , em uma sala onde um psicótico e presidente zangado estava, e para não mencionar que ele fazia a Sra. Potts de refém "._ O diretor o cumprimentou.

Tony fingiu um sorriso largo. O que Fury disse o tinha irritado. Ele não deveria ter falado sobre sua assistência pessoal daquela maneira. Fury sabia como ele se sentia em relação a ela, e ele sabia o quanto a vida dela significava para ele. Ele não deveria ter dito aquilo_. "O que você quer, Fury? "_

_"Onde está sua namorada?"_ Ele perguntou descaradamente.

_"Aqui ."_ Pepper entrou, usando roupas pretas de trabalho e sapatos pretos de salto alto. Tony a cobiçou, olhando para cima e para baixo, antes de sorrir para ela.

_"Você se sente mais apropriada, agora que você está participando desta teleconferência em roupas de trabalho?"_ Ele zombou dela.

Pepper bateu em sua cabeça com a mão e com raiva sorriu para ele. "_Você seriamente quer zombar de mim agora, Stark?"_

_"Você fica tão linda quando está com raiva e abusiva"._ Ele deu uma risadinha.

Ela revirou os olhos para ele antes de olhar para os monitores. _"Ok, eu estou aqui. O que você quer nos dizer?"_

_"Primeiro de tudo."_ Fury começou, olhando para os dois. Natasha estava ao seu lado, olhando cuidadosamente para Tony e depois para Fury. _"Você acha que você matou o irmão de Hardman?"_

_"Sim"._ Tony respondeu, quase hesitante. Pepper olhou para ele com uma pequena carranca compassiva. "_Hardman disse que ele foi morto em uma explosão que aconteceu em duas fábricas e__—__"_

_"Então, você assume total responsabilidade pelo que aconteceu com ele?"_ Fury o cortou.

_"Claro que sim. Eu mesmo verifiquei com JARVIS, e lhe perguntei se havia civis no local."_ Ele respondeu rapidamente.

_"A agente Romanoff fez um relatório sobre uma pesquisa completamente extensa sobre o irmão de Jones Hardman, Elias Hardman."_ Ele olhou para Natalie.

_"Certo"._ Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "_A pesquisa e os relatórios indicam que Elias Hardman morreu há um ano pela explosão de duas fábricas no Paquistão. As fábricas não eram fábricas de lâminas de serra, eram fábricas que criavam invólucros de metal para balas. A fábrica tinha uma fumaça horrível que durava o dia todo. Um motorista bêbado bateu em uma das fábricas, e elas acabaram explodindo. Seu irmão estava 'cobrindo' um relatório sobre isso."_

_"Um ano atrás?"_ Tony arregalou os olhos, quase em alívio.

_"Aproximadamente três meses antes do Homem de Ferro sequer existir."_ Ela apertou os lábios antes de olhar para o diretor Fury.

Fury ficou lá, imperturbável. _"Agora que você limpou sua consciência __—__ temos assuntos mais urgentes a discutir." _Ele fez uma pausa. "_Assuntos que envolvem Greg Leon."_

Tony e Pepper se animaram, dando Fury e Natalie um olhar surpreso.

Natalie entregou a Fury uma pasta de documentos que continham várias folhas. Ele os olhou antes de ler uma parte. "_Para começar,"_ Ele olhou para o casal _"Greg Leon está morto"._

_"O quê?_ " Pepper franziu as sobrancelhas , quase em estado de choque e medo. _"Isso não é possível."_

_"Oh, é possível sim."_ Fury a cortou. Ele devolveu as pastas para Natalie antes de continuar. _"O agente Coulson e seus homens o encontraram deitado em sua própria poça de sangue, em um apartamento não muito longe de sua casa."_

_"O que isso quer dizer?"_ Tony cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

_"Isso significa que Greg Leon está morto. Você não estava prestando atenção há um segundo atrás?"_ Fury perguntou com raiva, quase brincando.

_"Significa algo, Fury. Isso sempre significa alguma coisa."_ Ele cuspiu de volta.

_"Tony está certo. Sua morte deve significar alguma coisa."_ Pepper concordou.

_"O que poderia possivelmente significar, então?"_ Fury desviou o olhar entre o casal. "_Por favor, me animem. O que isso poderia significar?"_

_"Quem quer que assassinou Leon, obviamente está trás de alguma coisa."_ Tony resmungou, tentando pensar por si mesmo.

_"Algo que não diz respeito a você até que você esteja de volta ao trabalho."_ Fury apontou para ele. "_Você está suspenso das missões da SHIELD até que seu braço melhore, você entendeu?"_

_"O quê?"_ Tony praticamente gritou. _"Eu ainda posso ajudar__—__!"_

_"Você não estará no meio do fogo cruzado."_ Fury o repreendeu. "_Até descobrirmos quem assassinou Leon e qual a razão, vocês dois estão sob vigilância rigorosa da SHIELD"._

Pepper olhou desconfiada para Fury. "_Não sabemos nem se o assassino é uma ameaça__—__"_

_"Ele é uma ameaça."_ Natalie imediatamente a cortou.

Fury olhou com raiva para Natalie. Natalie olhou para o lado, quase com vergonha. _"Você e Tony estão estritamente proibidos de se envolverem até novo aviso."_

_"O que__—__mas__ —_ " Pepper tentou convencê-lo do contrário, mas ele a ignorou.

_"Se eu ver uma armadura nos céus enquanto você estiver em suspensão, você vai ver um lado de mim que não mostro muitas vezes."_ Fury ameaçou Tony antes de terminar a teleconferência. A tela ficou escura como breu. O monitor mostrou o reflexo de Tony e Pepper. Pepper olhou para a tela em choque, enquanto Tony estava lá com o braço ruim cruzado sobre o peito e deitado em cima de seu braço direito. Ambos estavam bastante irritados com as ordens abruptas.

_"Como é que ele simplesmente o suspende desse jeito?"_ Pepper quase gritou com raiva.

_"Prazer, esse é o Fury."_ Tony apertou os lábios e olhou docemente para ela.

_"Você não está com raiva?"_

_"Eu não posso nem consertar a armadura corretamente com um braço. Ele tem direito de me suspender."_ Ele disse, olhando para trás, e vendo Pepper desviar o olhar com raiva. _"Além disso, quando Fury diz que estamos sob vigilância rigorosa, ele fala sério."_

_"O que você quer dizer com isso?"_ Ela olhou-o com cuidado.

Tony virou-se para encará-la e deu um pequeno sorriso. "_Confie em mim; ele me colocou sob vigilância antes. Eu estava testando as repulsões das armaduras e antes que eu descobrisse, milhares de agentes da SHIELD passeavam com seus rifles em volta de mim."_

Pepper franziu as sobrancelhas para ele. "_Por que eles o deixaram sob vigilância?"_

_"Para encurtar a história, eu ignorei os apelos de Fury por um tempo."_ Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu rosto. Ele caminhou até a parede onde estava suas armaduras antigas e olhou para elas com admiração.

_"Bem, eu não posso dizer que não é a coisa mais inteligente que você já fez."_ Ela acrescentou secamente.

_"Devemos aproveitar essa oportunidade."_ Ele virou-se e caminhou em direção a ela com aquele sorriso malicioso ainda em seu rosto.

_"Para...?"_ Ela olhou para ele com desconfiança.

_"Para compensar"_

_"Compensar o que...?"_

"_Nossos encontros."_ Ele alargou o sorriso. "_Eu tenho certeza que só estive em dois. Ainda tenho dezoito para ir."_

Pepper revirou os olhos para ele e caminhou em direção a porta de vidro em aborrecimento. _"Eu não posso acreditar que você realmente se lembrou disso, mesmo depois do que aconteceu há alguns dias atrás."_

_"Como você pode ignorar a promessa de sua namorada de se vestir com a lingerie do Homem de Ferro no encontro vinte? "_ Ele ficou lá com um sorriso diabólico, observando-a de pé.

_"Hey __–__ Eu nunca disse que eu prometi."_ Ela brincou com ele, virando-se, e inclinando-se contra a porta de vidro.

Ele virou a cabeça para encará-la e imediatamente deu-lhe um olhar de cachorro abandonado. _"M-mas... eu estou ferido"._ Ele fez um gesto em direção ao seu braço direito, que ainda estava na tipoia.

_"Eu te vejo mais tarde, Tony."_ Ela brincou, piscando e lhe dando um pequeno sorriso antes de abrir a porta de vidro.

_"Você quer ver um filme hoje à noite?"_ Ele perguntou a ela, logo que ela deu menção de se retirar de sua oficina.

Ela virou-se e o viu ali parado, completamente indiferente e satisfeito. Ela o olhou por cima e ele alargou o sorriso. _"Talvez."_

_"Por favor?"_ Ele quase implorou com olhos de filhotinho de cachorro. Pepper teve que desviar o olhar quando ele fez beicinho. Ele sempre conseguia o que queria por causa daquela cara adorável que ele fazia. Ela olhou-o com cuidado, eventualmente, balançando a cabeça.

_"Ok"._ Ela bufou. "_Mas, eu não vou estar de volta do escritório até as 7:00 P.M."_

_"Isso é bom."_ Ele sorriu, caminhando em sua direção. _"Isso vai me dar tempo suficiente para queimar a cozinha mais de uma vez em uma tentativa de fazer um pouco de pipoca." _Ele parou na frente da porta e encostou-se ali. O sorriso largo de Pepper o fez se sentir quente por dentro. Ele adorava quando ela sorria. Ele adorava quando ela estava feliz. Era como lutar contra um dragão, com apenas seus punhos sempre que ela estava com raiva. Mas Pepper com raiva ainda era maravilhoso.

_"Só se você queimar a cozinha mais de uma vez em uma hora"._ Ela encostou-se no batente da porta e pressionou suavemente seus lábios contra os dele. Ele usou o braço bom e agarrou seu quadril, pressionando-a contra seu corpo. Ela riu contra seus lábios e lentamente se afastou. Ela olhou para ele e viu um sorriso encantador em seu rosto.

_"Você não pode trabalhar aqui?"_ Ele estava começando a franzir a testa.

_"Kelly disse que eu tenho vários arquivos para serem inspecionados na minha caixa de entrada."_ Ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

_"Então diga a ela para colocá-los em sua caixa de saída."_ Ele sussurrou, brincando.


	21. Capítulo 21

_**Capítulo 21**_

Pepper entrou pela porta da frente com a bolsa pendurada no ombro e alguns documentos em cima de seu braço. Ela deu uma batida na porta para fechá-la e, cuidadosamente, caminhou até o sofá para colocar seus pertences ali. Ela olhou para trás e viu a cozinha perfeitamente limpa. _Eu pensei que Tony tivesse dito que íamos assistir a um filme esta noite. _Ela pensou enquanto caminhava em direção à cozinha. Ela encolheu os ombros e abriu a geladeira para pegar uma garrafa de água fria. Ela inclinou-se e inspecionou cuidadosamente o conteúdo na geladeira. Ela olhou para a garrafa de água, e rapidamente tomou um gole dela.

_"Sra. Potts?"_ Perguntou JARVIS.

Ela tampou sua bebida. "_Sim, Jarvis?"_ Ela respondeu.

"_O Sr. Stark está solicitando você para a oficina dele."_

_"Ok. Estarei lá em breve."_ _Solicitando?_ Ela decidiu levar sua garrafa de água com ela. Seus sapatos de saltos faziam barulhos agudos ao descer as escadas de forma eficiente o suficiente para alertar Tony. Ele olhou para trás da porta de vidro e viu-a digitando seu código de acesso.

Um pequeno sorriso estampou seu rosto quando seus saltos ecoaram por toda a oficina.

_"Oi"._ Ela cumprimentou-o com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

_"Oi"._ Ele caminhou casualmente até ela para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. _"Como foi o trabalho?"_

_"Depende de que lado você olha."_ Ela colocou a garrafa de água na frente dele. _"Quer um pouco?"_

_"Não, você tem piolhos."_ Ele brincou, pegando a garrafa dela. Ela revirou os olhos para ele antes de vê-lo praticamente beber a garrafa inteira de uma vez. "_Obrigado."_ Ele colocou a garrafa de volta na mão dela.

"_Sede?"_ Ela riu.

_"Eu consertei um pouco a armadura enquanto você estava no escritório."_ Ele disse, caminhando para o sofá, com Pepper arrastando-se atrás de si.

_"Ah, e como foi?"_

_"Foi ... interessante, para dizer o mínimo."_ Ele se sentou no sofá com um baque suave, e gesticulou ao lado dele.

_"Você por acaso fez pipoca?"_ Ela tinha visto a cozinha e não viu nenhuma bagunça.

_"Você quer que eu queime a casa, de novo?"_ Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

_"Tudo bem. Vou fazer isso."_ Ela sorriu em sua direção antes de caminhar até a cozinha. Ela abriu um dos armários e teve que ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar o pacote de pipoca. Ela pegou o pacote e fechou a porta do armário. Ela o abriu e colocou-o no micro-ondas. Ela apertou o botão "pipoca" e jogou fora a embalagem. _"Sabe, há um botão de pipoca no micro-ondas."_

_"Nunca devo ter notado isso durante as vezes que eu falhei em fazer pipoca."_ Ele sorriu, virando a cabeça para vê-la.

_"Por favor, me diga que você não queimou a casa só para chamar minha atenção."_ Ela bufou, olhando-o com cuidado.

Ele desviou o olhar, quase culpado. _"Não?"_

_"Oh meu deus, Tony."_ Ela apertou os lábios.

_"Você sempre está no escritório..."_ Ele fez beicinho.

_"Sim, porque é onde eu trabalho."_

_"Bem, eu sou bilionário, então consertar a casa não vai fazer nem cócegas na minha conta bancária __–__ e eu tenho você agora. Então você não tem que se preocupar com casas queimadas __– A __menos que eu tenha um desejo intenso de cozinhar alguma coisa."_ Seus lábios formaram um pequeno sorriso antes de ele se virar para encará-la. Ela ficou ali, com as mãos descansando em seu quadril e sua boca aberta de forma engraçada; literalmente decepcionante.

_"Você é incorrigível."_ Ela finalmente murmurou.

_"Ah, não diga isso Peppy"._ Ele franziu a testa.

_Peppy?_ Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, enquanto olhava para o micro-ondas. O micro-ondas apitou. Pepper abriu a porta do micro-ondas e com cuidado pegou o saco quente de pipoca do micro-ondas. Colocou-o sobre o balcão e vasculhou os armários procurando por uma tigela. Uma vez que ela encontrou uma tigela de plástico vermelho, ela cuidadosamente abriu o pacote e colocou a pipoca amanteigada dentro da tigela. Ela jogou o pacote gorduroso na lata de lixo ao lado dela e cuidadosamente caminhou em direção ao sofá.

Tony ficou lá com o braço ruim descansando em seu estômago e seu braço bom ao seu lado.

_"Então, que filme vamos assistir?"_ Pepper deu a volta no sofá e sem pensar sentou-se ao lado dele, colocando pressão sobre o braço ferido.

Tony fez uma careta de dor. _"Ow, ow, Pepper__—__você está sentada no__—__"_ Ele tentou dizer a ela. Pepper imediatamente levantou-se em preocupação e notou que ela estava sentada contra o seu braço direito. Ele ficou ali, com os olhos fechados, tentando suportar a dor.

"_Oh Deus, Tony, me desculpe __—__ Eu__—__"_

Ele a cortou e deu um pequeno sorriso. "_Está tudo bem. Estou bem."_

Pepper ficou ali, com a tigela de pipoca balançando em suas mãos. Ela odiava vê-lo sentindo dor. É por isso que ela sempre o repreendia. Ela não gostava de vê-lo sentindo dor — a dor que ele teve que passar porque ele quis, e não porque ele foi forçado a isso.

"_Não __—__ Sabe, eu estou cansada. Aposto que você está cansado, também. Porque não continuamos isso amanhã à noite? Posso fazer o jantar e__—__"_

Tony deu um tapinha no local ao lado dele._ "Venha aqui"._

Pepper franziu a testa solenemente e olhou para a tigela de pipoca. Ela apertou os lábios e, cuidadosamente, sentou-se ao lado dele, sobre o seu lado bom. Ele protetoramente envolveu seu braço bom em volta de sua cintura e beijou-a na bochecha.

Ele sabia o que ela estava pensando quando ele ouviu quão irregular estava sua respiração quando ele disse a ela - não, praticamente implorou - para ela se mover. Tony apertou sua cintura e esfregou-a suavemente.

_"Eu estou bem, Pepper."_ Ele finalmente disse a ela.

Pepper manteve seu olhar sobre a tigela na frente dela. "_Eu não queria__—__"_

_"Eu sei."_ Ele carinhosamente beijou sua testa.

_"O filme...?"_ Ela sentiu uma sensação desconfortável dominá-la quando ela mudou de assunto.

_"Eu estava pensando em Alice no País das Maravilhas"._ Logo que ele disse o nome do filme, JARVIS o projetou na frente deles.

_"O velho ou novo?"_ Ela passou as pernas para cima do sofá e inclinou-se em seu abraço, moldando-se bem contra ele.

_"O novo"._ Ele olhou para ela, enquanto o filme era projetado. Ele sentiu seu corpo pressionar suavemente ao seu lado. A estranheza começou a se infiltrar entre eles. Ele sabia como ela estava triste, ele só não sabia como dizer a ela que nunca foi culpa dela. De alguma forma, ele sempre pode ver, nos olhos dela, que ela sempre se culpou por seus ferimentos.

_"Eu pensei que você quisesse ver algo cheio de ação."_ Ela olhou para ele novamente.

_"Este filme tem grandes comentários, então eu pensei que eu devesse assisti-lo. E o que é melhor do que vê-lo com a minha namorada?"_ Ele alargou o sorriso para ela.

Os lábios de Pepper formaram um pequeno sorriso por uma fração de segundo antes de olhar para o longe. Que a verdade seja dita, ela já teve um ombro deslocado antes. Foi durante o ensino médio, na educação física. Ela estava jogando futebol com seus colegas de classe e uma colisão com outros dois jogadores a fez cair numa posição desconfortável. Doeu pra infernos. Ela não achava que viveria para sentir aquele tipo de dor. Demorou um mês para ela se curar, mas quando as pessoas colidiam com ela, era como se facas fossem enfiadas por seu ombro com uma força onipotente.

_"Pepper, não se sinta como se fosse culpa sua."_ Ele finalmente murmurou, apertando seu quadril mais uma vez.

_"Eu tive um ombro deslocado antes e__—__"_

_"Eu sei."_ Ele acenou com a cabeça. _"Não doeu, mas eu penso nisso como uma mordida de amor."_ Ele beijou a nuca de seu pescoço, fazendo-a contorcer-se um pouco em suas mãos.

Seus lábios formaram um sorriso doce novamente. _"Tony __—__"_

_"Isso nunca foi sua culpa."_ Ele interrompeu-a novamente. Ela olhou para ele com aqueles belos olhos azuis dela. "_Hardman queria me matar por causa de um mal-entendido. Isso não doeu porque o alvo era você."_

_"Isso não é como eu vejo."_ Ela resmungou.

Uma tela azul estava projetada na frente deles, mas apenas quando o filme estava começando, Tony pausou ele. "_JARVIS, pare o filme_."

Pepper imediatamente olhou para ele. "_Podemos falar sobre isso depois __—__"_

_"Não"._ Ele a cortou novamente. Ele não queria que eles adiassem essa conversa e ele não queria que ela se sentisse um lixo durante o filme. Ele tinha que falar sobre isso agora. _"Nós estamos falando sobre isso, aqui e agora."_ Ele apertou os lábios e virou o corpo para encará-la.

_"Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso."_ Ela suspirou pesadamente, olhando para o longe.

_"Eu vou te dizer o que eu acho que está acontecendo nessa bela cabeça loura sua."_ Ele disse a ela quase docemente. "_Me pare se eu falar algo errado."_

Pepper apertou os lábios e lentamente virou a cabeça para olhar para ele. Ele estava ali, em toda a sua glória, lindamente adorável, olhando para ela. Seus olhos estavam num tom mais suave de marrom, mostrando o quanto ele se importava com ela.

_"Você acha que a culpa é sua."_ Ele começou. "_Você acha que você foi o motivo por tudo que aconteceu aquele dia. Talvez você tenha pensado que se você não fosse minha assistente pessoal, então talvez ele não teria me feito alvo através de você. Você odeia me ver machucado, e vendo-me sofrer te amedronta. Você está mesmo considerando o fato de terminar comigo, porque você acha que vai fazer a minha vida mais fácil."_

_"Ok, para por aí."_ Ela virou-se para ele. "_A parte de 'terminar'__–__ não é verdade."_

_"Ótimo"._ Ele alargou o sorriso e apertou carinhosamente a parte de cima de seu joelho. _"Porque, se você estivesse pensando nisso, eu teria que tomar medidas drásticas para persuadi-la do contrário."_ Ele balançou sua sobrancelha para cima e para baixo para ela.

Pepper soltou uma risada antes de franzir a testa novamente, ela olhou para ele. _"Mas, aquilo me assustou... Vendo você se machucar daquela maneira..."_

_"Fury disse que cuidou do pequeno dispositivo de Hardman. O Homem de Ferro vai, eu espero, nunca mais experimentar aquilo de novo."_ Ele recostou-se no sofá confortavelmente.

_"Isso é bom."_ Ela se inclinou contra ele, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

_"Eu também levei um tempo para formular um antídoto contra aquilo usando as especificações do dispositivo que Fury me enviou. É para o propósito de 'apenas em caso'."_ Ele tranquilizou-a, envolvendo seu braço ao redor da cintura dela. _"Então, você não tem que se preocupar mais comigo."_

_"Eu me preocupo com você o tempo todo."_ Ela o lembrou.

_"Força de hábito?"_

_"No começo, era. Agora isso virou um hábito geral"._ Ela explicou a ele.

_"Você não deveria se estressar por minha causa."_ Ele suspirou pesadamente.

_"É o que uma namorada faz."_ Ela inclinou a cabeça para cima e deu um beijo suave em seu pescoço, logo abaixo de sua mandíbula.

Tony ampliou seu sorriso e a apertou mais. Ele honestamente não podia acreditar o quão sortudo ele era por tê-la. Ele a amava, ele realmente a amava. Ele só tinha dificuldade em dizer isso. Era como ver Fury dançando. Ninguém acreditaria que aconteceu até que alguém visse por si próprio.

O sorriso de Pepper cresceu quando ela sentiu-o beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Ela se aconchegou em seus braços e colocou a tigela de pipoca entre eles.

_"Por favor"._ Ele praticamente sussurrou_. "Não se culpe pelo que aconteceu comigo. Nunca é culpa sua."_

Pepper ficou ali, e silenciosamente acenou com a cabeça em resposta. Ela não sabia como não se culpar. Ele salvou o mundo e ele sempre pensava nas vidas inocentes além da dele mesma (Algo assim). Ele sempre tentava encontrar tempo para ela, e durante todo esse tempo, ela achava que ela era um fardo para ele. Era difícil vê-lo suportar tanta dor e agonia, quando havia provavelmente outro caminho. Há sempre um outro caminho.

Ela deitou-se em silêncio quando o filme começou, e Tony ficou lá ao lado dela, silenciosamente, passando a mão para cima e para baixo em sua cintura. Não demorou muito antes de Pepper segurar carinhosamente sua mão, e entrelaçar seus dedos com os dele. Ele deu um beijo prolongado no topo de sua cabeça e suspirou contente. Foi uma noite perfeita e um encontro perfeito. Nenhum deles queria dormir sozinhos naquela noite.


	22. Capítulo 22

_**Capítulo 22**_

Pepper estava sentada em sua mesa usando sua camisete e uma saia de listras preta. Seu cabelo cor de morango estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo. Ela apertou os lábios, olhando os contratos em sua mesa. Ela não estava muito feliz pelo financiamento que as pessoas estavam pedindo ás Indústrias Stark. A palavra final era de Tony e do conselho, mas ela sabia que Tony não iria olhar esses contratos. Era seu trabalho checá-los, encontrar brechas, e decidir o próximo passo. O conselho sempre pede a opinião de Tony, e ela sempre responde, dando sua opinião como uma substituta dele. Ela nunca achou que ela estaria trabalhando para um patrão negligente, mas ele _era_ Tony Stark.

Ela não podia culpá-lo, no entanto. Ele tinha o peso do mundo em seus ombros, ou pelo menos é o que parecia. Mesmo ele estando suspenso por um mês, era difícil vê-lo sentado na oficina sem praticamente nada para fazer.

Pepper colocou um dos três contratos que estavam a sua frente de canto e o resto colocou em cima de uma pilha de contratos que já tinham sido vistos.

_"Sra. Potts."_ Kelly disse seu nome pelo interfone sobre a mesa de Pepper.

Pepper apertou o botão vermelho. _"Sim?"_ Ela respondeu.

"_O Sr. Stark está aqui. Ele disse que gostaria de vê-la."_

_O que Tony está fazendo aqui? Ele deveria estar em casa, descansando. "Ele disse a razão?"_

_"Não"._ Kelly olhou para Tony, que estava inclinado sobre a mesa com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

_"Mande-o entrar."_ Pepper bufou.

Dentro de poucos segundos, o cheiro de Tony encheu a sala. Pepper olhou de sua mesa para a porta e viu-o passar pela porta de vidro. Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

"_Oi"._ Ele cumprimentou-a, caminhando até sua mesa.

"_Oi"._ Ela respondeu, com um tom de suspeita_. "O que você está__—__"_

_"Fazendo aqui?"_ Ele terminou a frase. "_Vim aqui para visitá-la. Espero que esteja tudo bem."_ Ele se sentou na cadeira que foi profissionalmente colocada na frente de sua mesa.

_"Você deveria estar em casa descansando, Tony."_ Ela apertou os lábios e olhou para ele com decepção.

_"Não posso visitar minha namorada em seu local de trabalho?"_ Ele fez beicinho, obviamente, enfraquecendo as paredes de fúria que escondiam os sentimentos de Pepper.

_"Você tem uma namorada, Sr. Stark?"_ Ela perguntou-lhe com curiosidade, tentando dar a entender onde eles estavam.

_"Você não precisa fingir aqui, Pep. Meu pai construiu este lugar. Sei onde as câmeras de vigilância estão, e não estão."_ Ele tranquilizou-a e levou sua mão até a mão dela que descansava sobre a mesa. Ela olhou para suas mãos juntas, seus lábios formaram um pequeno sorriso.

_"Encantador, Tony, mas eu ainda gostaria de ser um pouco mais cuidadosa em torno das Indústrias Stark."_ Ela puxou a mão dela lentamente dali.

Ele franziu a testa e começou a fazer beicinho com o lábio inferior para fora. "_Ok, então... Eu vou... Eu vou esperar... em casa... porque... sim..." _Ele virou-se de sua cadeira, preparando-se para se levantar.

Pepper fez uma careta. Sua jogada de fazê-la se sentir culpada funcionou. Ela não se sentia necessariamente mal sobre o que ela disse, porque ela não queria que seu relacionamento estivesse em bilhões de telas de uma só vez durante cada plantão de notícias. Ela tinha de lidar com Tony e o Homem de Ferro. Outra bomba seria o fim dela. _"Tony ..."_ Ela murmurou_. "... Volte aqui."_

Tony parou no meio do caminho e se virou para encará-la, ele ainda estava fazendo beicinho.

_"Você sabe o quanto eu me preocupo com você. Eu só não quero que as pessoas__—__"_

"_Falem abobrinhas sobre nós para a imprensa?"_ Ele terminou a frase. Ele olhou para o chão antes de olhar de volta para ela. Ele se esqueceu de como ela estava preocupada que as pessoas descubram sobre sua relação pessoal.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e suspirou pesadamente. "_Você quer alguma coisa?"_

_"O que faz você pensar que eu queira alguma coisa?"_ O canto de sua boca se curvou para cima, demonstrando seu sentimento satisfeito e curioso.

Pepper começou a sorrir sarcasticamente para ele. _"O Sr. Stark só visita as pessoas quando ele quer alguma coisa."_

Ele foi pego de surpresa pela verdade dolorosa e imediatamente a ignorou. _"Eu queria perguntar se você queria sair para jantar hoje à noite."_ Ele deu de ombros e olhou para o longe. "_Nada extravagante. Apenas você, eu, uma mesa, um pouco de comida, e a luz do luar."_

"_Parece ótimo, mas eu não saio do trabalho até mais tarde."_ Pepper olhou para os papéis na frente dela e voltou a trabalhar.

_"Quando é mais tarde?"_ Ele franziu a testa, olhando para ela.

_"Oito horas, pelo menos."_

"_Tudo bem. Posso fazer com que entreguem a comida para nós." _Ele tranquilizou-a, tentando o seu melhor para fazer seus planos derem certo.

_"Entreguem?"_ Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, curiosa para saber que tipo de comida que ele ia trazer para casa. "_Pizza?"_

"_Nah. Eu estava pensando em algo como o Reggie."_

Pepper arregalou os olhos em choque. "_Reggie é um restaurante muito caro, Tony. Sua armadura do Homem de Ferro provavelmente poderia pagar metade da nossa refeição."_ Era verdadeiramente caro. O restaurante servia apenas comida cinco estrelas e os chefs não eram contratados por capricho. Ser um chef daquele restaurante fazia de você um profissional famoso em um instante.

_"Por favor,"_ Ele revirou os olhos, enquanto seu ego disparava. "_Eu sou Tony Stark. Eu tenho desconto de cinquenta por cento."_

Pepper se ajeitou na cadeira e apertou os lábios. _"Vou tentar chegar em casa antes das nove horas."_

_"Ótimo."_ Ele alargou o sorriso e começou a deixar seu assento. "_Suponho que você queira o frango assado com molho de vinho tinto, acompanhado de cogumelos suculentos, e algumas batatas fritas a __túbera*__."_

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas para ele. "_Como você__—__?"_

_"Eu sou seu namorado."_ Ele sorriu, caminhando em direção à porta de vidro. _"Eu deveria saber._"

Pepper não pode deixar de sorrir descaradamente. Ela levantou-se da mesa e caminhou em direção a ele com um sorriso cativante espalhado por seu rosto. "_Tony"._

Um segundo depois, ele virou-se para encará-la, e seus lábios já estavam batendo contra os seus. Ele passou o braço livre em volta da cintura dela para pressionar seu corpo contra o dele enquanto ele ainda tomava cuidado com seu braço machucado. Ela segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e aprofundou o beijo por um curto segundo antes de se afastar. Eles estavam apenas a centímetros de distância um do outro.

Pepper sorriu, ela olhou para seus lábios antes de olhar para seus olhos castanhos_. "Isso foi muito gentil da sua parte."_ Ela murmurou.

_"O que?"_ Ele sorriu suavemente.

_"Diga-me uma coisa."_ Ela fez uma pausa, com uma voz lenta e sedutora._ "O JARVIS lhe disse o que eu gosto de comer?"_

_"Ele..."_ Tony olhou para o teto por um momento, evitando contato com os olhos_."... Pode ter dito ... alguma coisa ... "_

_"Você é uma fofura, Sr. Stark."_ Ela riu, sacudindo a cabeça para ele. Pepper se afastou dele e começou a caminhar de volta para sua mesa.

_"Eu tenho pontos por tentar, certo?"_ Ele sorriu para ela, olhando-a de cima para baixo, quando ela estava de costas para ele.

Ela contornou a mesa e notou seu olhar. Com um sorriso malicioso, ela olhou para ele_, "Você tem um ponto."_

_"Há prêmios que eu poderia trocar por esses pontos?"_ Ele sugeriu, observando-a contorcer-se em seu assento.

"_Isso não é um Chuck- e- Cheese*, Tony."_ Ela bufou, obviamente tentando se livrar de qualquer jogo que ele estava tentando fazer.

_"Tem ideia quão adoravelmente linda você é quando você está irritada comigo?"_ Ele disse a ela com um sorriso antes de caminhar em direção à porta de vidro.

_"Então eu devo ser 'adoravelmente linda' o tempo todo."_ Ela respondeu em uma batida de coração – algo fora de hábito. Quando ela pensou que receberia uma resposta sarcástica, ele nada disse. Pepper olhou por cima da mesa novamente e percebeu que Tony já tinha passado pela porta e já tinha passado pela mesa de Kelly. Era uma sensação estranha, para dizer o mínimo. Pelo que ela conseguia se lembrar, sempre que ele entrava em seu escritório, o primeiro pensamento que vinha à mente dela era espantá-lo dali o mais rápido possível para que ela pudesse voltar a trabalhar. Mas sempre que ele saia mesmo, ela sentia falta de sua presença. Claro que era estranho quando eles eram apenas _empregada & patrão._ Agora, eles eram _namorado & namorada_. Um casal. Um par. Parte dela queria lhe pedir para voltar e fazer-lhe companhia. _Empresa... Indústrias Stark..._ Pepper lembrou-se. _Você está aqui para trabalhar, Virginia. Não perca tempo com o seu chefe-namorado._

A noite logo chegou. Pepper nem sequer viu o sol se pôr, devido à enorme quantidade de trabalho que tinha de fazer em seu escritório. Contratos, mensagens e e-mails inundaram seu dia muito rápido. Quando tudo foi lido e feito, ela acenou para Kelly na recepção em frente a seu escritório e, em seguida, a quem passava por ela. Ela voltou para casa, obedecendo cuidadosamente o limite de velocidade e, finalmente, começou a relaxar com o pensamento da refeição que a aguardava na casa de Tony.

Quando ela rapidamente entrou em sua casa pela porta da frente, JARVIS a cumprimentou.

_"Boa noite, Sra. Potts."_

_"Oi, JARVIS."_ Ela sorriu, colocando seus pertences sobre a mesa próxima_. "Onde está o Tony?"_

_"Ele está aguardando a sua presença na cozinha."_ O sistema respondeu.

_"Obrigada."_ Pepper curiosamente andou até o canto do corredor e percebeu quão elegante a mesa estava. Ela percebeu Tony na cozinha. Ele estava debruçado sobre o forno com uma tigela cheia de amêijoas. Ela sorriu, e não pode deixar de rir de seu avental escrito 'Beije o Cozinheiro'. Ele usava uma camisa preta de botão e um par de calças jeans limpas. Ele parecia absolutamente perfeito. O reator arc podia ser visto um pouco, graças a alguns botões desabotoados.

_"O quê?"_ Ele franziu a testa, olhando para ela.

_"Você sabe como usar o forno?"_ Ela brincou, olhando ele colocar a tigela em cima do balcão em frente a ele.

_"Engraçadinha"._ Ele respondeu secamente com um pequeno sorriso. Seu braço machucado estava escondido atrás do avental.

_"Como você amarrou seu avental?"_ Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

_"Dummy"._ Ele simplesmente disse, e apontou para o nó em suas costas. "_Você poderia me ajudar?"_

Pepper sorriu carinhosamente e caminhou até ele para ajudar. Ela desamarrou o avental com cuidado e levantou-o suavemente sobre a cabeça dele para tirá-lo. Tony virou-se rapidamente e beijou-a na bochecha.

_"Obrigado."_ Ele pegou a tigela de amêijoas e saiu da cozinha para a mesa de jantar. _"Pronta para comer_?"

Pepper dobrou o avental ordenadamente e colocou-o sobre o balcão. Uma parte dela começou a se aquecer, enquanto algumas borboletas estavam voando em seu estômago. Só de pensar em uma noite romântica com Tony deixava-a nervosa. Sim, eles tiveram suas noites de sessão cinema, muitas vezes, mas isso era um encontro de verdade, por assim dizer. Era um jantar romântico e caro, e as velas estavam acesas.

Pepper caminhou em direção a mesa de jantar e viu o prato com o frango bem preparado ali. Ela abriu um sorriso e imediatamente se sentou. "_Parece muito delicioso."_

_"Isso é porque eu não o cozinhei."_ Ele brincou, sorrindo para ela. Tony sentou-se na frente dela e fez um gesto em direção à tigela de amêijoas. _"Quer um pouco?"_

_"Eu acho que vou aproveitar meu delicioso frango em paz."_ Ela sorriu, cortando a carne suculenta com facilidade.

_"Fique à vontade"._ Ele pegou a tigela e jogou a maior parte das amêijoas em seu prato._ "O restaurante foi realmente muito simpático. Eles não entregam, e eu não queria dirigir. Então, eu os subornei para entregar."_

_"Só você faria isso, Tony."_ Ela revirou os olhos para ele, obviamente, muito contente com sua refeição. "_Deus, esse frango está tão delicioso. Quer um pouco?"_

_"Estou surpreso que você ainda me ofereceu."_ Ele riu.

Se ele não estivesse sentado tão longe dela, ela teria dado um soco em seu ombro. Mas o frango estava a chamando, e a refeição cara era coisa de apenas uma vez na vida.

O casal aproveitou sua refeição pacificamente juntos. Fury não os interrompeu, e nem JARVIS. Foi um jantar perfeito com a refeição perfeita, e tudo estava tão, perfeito. Depois que eles limparam a mesa, eles decidiram aproveitar o seu tempo no sofá, na frente da TV. Tony ficou com um braço envolta dos ombros de Pepper, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele.

_"Obrigada, Tony. Isso foi muito bom."_ Ela disse-lhe com um sorriso, ignorando a TV.

_"Você deveria dizer isso depois do sexo. Não antes."_ Ele brincou, e quando ele achou que ela tinha o ignorado, ele sentiu um tapa contra seu braço.

_"Estraga prazeres."_ Ela murmurou, antes de suspirar fortemente.

Tony beijou o topo de sua cabeça. "_Eu espero que você não pretenda dormir aqui, neste sofá. Isso aqui tem prejudicado muito as minhas costas."_

_"Seu quarto não é tão longe daqui, Tony. Por que você dormia no sofá?"_ Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando para ele.

_"Simples"._ Ele respondeu rapidamente. "_Eu não poderia voltar para o meu quarto." _Isso a fez sacudir a cabeça para ele. "_Mas, sempre houve essa mulher que me ajudava a voltar para o meu quarto de manhã. Eu simplesmente não podia deixar passar essa oportunidade."_

Ela se afastou dele e o olhou em choque. "_Você está falando sério?"_

_"Qual é, Potts. Você realmente achava que eu não fazia isso de propósito?_ " Ele sorriu, cutucando seu lado suavemente. "_Bem, na verdade, na maior parte do tempo era por acidente."_

_"Tony Stark tentava seduzir sua assistente pessoal dormindo no sofá. Clássico."_ Ela revirou os olhos para ele.

_"Não posso dizer que eu não tentei."_ Ele sorriu, e tentou se inclinar para dar-lhe um beijo.

_"Você poderia ter feito outras coisas."_ Ela olhou para seus lábios, quase atentamente.

_"Como...?"_ Ela se inclinou para mais perto. Ele podia sentir sua respiração contra os cabelos de seu cavanhaque.

_"Você poderia me dar flores, ou um... cachorro."_ Ela disse antes de sentir os lábios dele roçarem os dela. Tony deu esse passo extra e apertou seus lábios contra os dela. Foi um beijo lento, doce e sensual. Pepper inclinou-se um pouco para trás, certificando-se de dar a seu braço machucado algum espaço. "_Mm, seu braço..."._

_"Esqueça isso"._ Ele murmurou, e continuou a beijá-la. Pepper colocou os braços ao redor de sua cintura e puxou-o para mais perto. Eles praticamente eram um só. A mente de Pepper estava uma loucura, e Tony só queria que _isso_ acontecesse. Enquanto as mãos de Pepper estavam vagando ao redor de sua camisa preta, a mão de Tony estava começando a brincar com o cós de sua saia. Ele afastou-se, quase que instantaneamente, e olhou para ela.

Ela olhou para ele e viu a pergunta em seus olhos. Pepper ampliou seu sorriso para ele, _"Está tudo bem, Tony."_ Ela o puxou para cima, para que ele ficasse em cima dela, e continuou a beijá-lo sensualmente. Sua mão ainda estava brincando com o cós da saia dela enquanto as mãos dela já estavam desabotoando sua camisa. Ele não poderia estar mais feliz por passar uma noite romântica com Pepper. Era o que ele queria há muito tempo. _Esqueça o encontro vinte __—__ esqueça a lingerie do Homem de Ferro ou chantilly._

_Oh Deus, esta noite é 'a noite'. Pepper e eu vamos..._ De repente, quase que abruptamente, Tony parou de beijá-la. Ele se afastou, lentamente, e olhou para ela. Pepper olhou para ele e viu seu rosto ficar de cor diferente. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, a curiosidade transbordando nela, quase se transformando em preocupação.

_"Tony, você está__—__"_

_"Oh Deus"._ Ele imediatamente levantou-se de cima dela e correu para o banheiro.

Pepper ficou ali, no sofá, com a boca dela aberta em choque, sentindo-se confusa e preocupada. Depois de ouvir a porta do banheiro batendo com tudo, ela o ouviu vomitando, provavelmente no vaso sanitário.

* * *

**Curiosidade: **

_**Túbera***_: Ou também chamado de trufa é o nome vulgar dado aos corpos frutíferos subterrâneos das espécies de Tuber, um género de fungos da família Tuberaceae. Algumas das espécies têm sabor e aroma agradáveis, sendo consumidas pelo homem há mais de três mil anos.

Fonte: Wikipédia

_**Chuck- e- Cheese**_*: É uma franquia de pizza que cresce cada vez mais nos Estados Unidos. Existe atualmente 542 restaurantes no país que além da comida, contém entretenimento com jovens e crianças com seus jogos árcades e brinquedos. Os tickets ganhados na compra podem ser trocados por brinquedos, e é essa relação que Pepper usa com Tony.


	23. Capítulo 23

_**Capítulo 23**_

Pepper rapidamente caminhou em direção ao banheiro, ouvindo cada som que Tony fazia. Parecia horrível. Parecia que ele estava levando socos no estômago várias vezes. Ela virou no corredor e entrou em seu quarto. Ela apertou os lábios e em ato de coragem virou a cabeça para olhar para o banheiro. A cabeça dele estava completamente dentro do vaso. Ele estava de joelhos, segurando a tampa do vaso para ter equilíbrio.

_"Tony..."_ Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, e caminhou em direção a ele. _"... Você está bem?"_

Ele levantou a cabeça e cambaleou para trás, batendo na parede atrás dele.

_"Eu estou enjoado."_ Ele descaradamente disse, olhando para o banheiro na frente dele. Sentia-se tão fraco e desconfortável. Ele não queria nem mesmo se levantar; ele estava com medo de cair novamente. Ele não queria vomitar em Pepper, especialmente em suas roupas... ou em suas pernas sensuais . _Pepper e suas pernas. Essas coisas ainda me deixarão maluco sem dúvidas um dia desses._

Antes que ele percebesse, Pepper se sentou ao lado dele. Ela gentilmente esfregou as costas dele com a palma da mão, na esperança de acalmá-lo.

_"Estou bem..."_ Ele engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar.

_"É algo que você comeu?"_

_"Você se sente enjoada?"_ Ele virou a cabeça para finalmente encará-la. Seus olhos azuis brilhantes estavam olhando para ele. Isso o fez se sentir um pouco melhor. Inferno, ela sempre o fazia se sentir melhor.

"_Eu me sinto bem - satisfeita, na verdade."_ Ela deu-lhe a entender outra coisa sobre seu último comentário.

_"Se você está bem_—_espera, você comeu algum dos meus amêijoas?"_ Ele franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas.

_"Não"._ Pepper balançou a cabeça.

_"Jogue as amêijoas fora."_ Ele disse rapidamente, sentindo a onda de náusea dominá-lo. Antes de Pepper sequer respondê-lo, Tony praticamente voltou para o vaso, esvaziando o conteúdo do estômago.

Pepper se encolheu ao ouvir o som dele vomitando. Ela se levantou para ajoelhar-se ao lado dele para que ela pudesse continuar a esfregar suas costas.

_"Eu sinto muito."_ Ele murmurou, ainda com a cabeça dentro do vaso sanitário.

_"Pelo quê?"_

_"Nós poderíamos ter..."_ Ele tentou começar sua sentença, mas não conseguia pensar em palavras para dizer. "_... Eu estraguei tudo. Ou melhor, meu estômago estragou tudo."_ Ele olhou para o seu estômago e amaldiçoou-o sob sua respiração.

_"Do que você está falando?"_ Ela soltou um riso, tentando fazê-lo, e ela mesma, se sentir um pouco melhor, especialmente considerando a sua situação no momento.

_"Poderíamos ter feito desta noite, muito melhor."_ Ele balançou a cabeça antes de descansar a testa contra a borda do vaso. "_Nós poderíamos ter transado_".

Ela sorriu carinhosamente com seu último comentário. É verdade, eles poderiam ter transado, e ela ainda disse que estava bem, quando ele mentalmente a perguntou. Nenhum deles tinha previsto isso, mas se tivesse acontecido, teria sido a melhor noite de todas. Se as amêijoas não tivessem envenenado o estômago de Tony, eles teriam tomado esse passo extra em seu relacionamento. O pensamento sobre explorar o corpo um do outro fez Pepper sorrir.

_"Haverá outras oportunidades."_ Ela tentou tranquilizá-lo.

_"Mas isso foi uma oportunidade. Foi..."_ Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para ela e ele viu quando seus lábios formaram aquele sorriso tranquilizador que ele estava tão acostumado a ver.

_"Haverá outras oportunidades."_ Ela repetiu, e inclinou-se para beijá-lo em seu ombro. "_Confie em mim."_

_"Esta noite foi perfeita."_ Ele encostou-se na parede, e descansou a cabeça no ombro de Pepper. "_Jantar romântico. Noite romântica. Namoro." _Ele virou a cabeça e sentiu algo em seu rosto. Pepper lentamente limpou a boca dele com um lenço. Seus olhos observavam seus movimentos. Ele quase podia decorá-los pelo coração. _"E então..."_ Seus olhos se fecharam quando Pepper roçava sua mão contra sua mandíbula. _"... Isso acontece."_

Pepper inclinou-se lentamente, quase pegando Tony de surpresa. Nunca antes ele tinha visto ou ouvido falar de uma mulher beijando um homem que tinha acabado de vomitar. Ela beijou o canto de sua boca e ele sentiu seus braços em volta de sua cintura, segurando-o com cuidado. Ela deveria ter se livrado do lenço porque Tony sentiu as mãos dela depois em seu rosto.

Pepper se afastou, completamente hipnotizada por quão maravilhoso ele parecia, mesmo depois do que aconteceu. _"Podemos sempre reviver esta noite. Poderíamos realmente revivê-la agora. Posso acender algumas velas aqui. Podemos comer um pouco de sopa de frango."_ Ela começou a sorrir.

_"Sopa de frango é romântico?"_ Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, puxando seu corpo contra o dele.

_"Isso ajuda o seu estômago."_ Ela acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso. "_Mas nós sempre podemos tornar isso romântico."_

_"Você sempre sabe o que dizer para mim."_ Ele riu levemente, quase se esquecendo de sua condição. Ele ainda se sentia um pouco fraco, no entanto, a sensação desconfortável voou para fora da janela quando Pepper o beijou.

Pepper se levantou, mas ela sentiu um puxão na costura da saia dela. Ela olhou para baixo e viu Tony com seus olhos de cachorrinho.

_"Onde você está indo?"_ Ele murmurou.

_"Eu vou pegar um pouco de água. Vai ajudar o seu estômago"._ Ela saiu de seu alcance, se sentindo um pouco triste por ter que deixar Tony dentro do banheiro por alguns segundos.

_"E a sopa?"_ Ele franziu a testa, olhando para ela, tentando manter seu estômago sob controle.

_"Você quer a sopa?"_

_"Talvez."_ Ele deu de ombros e desviou o olhar, como uma criança que não sabia o que queria, mas pediu de qualquer maneira.

_"Vou fazer um pouco de sopa, então."_ Ela sorriu. "_Talvez se você se deitar, você vai se sentir melhor." _

_"Eu não acho que eu queira correr o risco de vomitar por todo o lugar."_ Ele apertou os lábios, olhando para a cama.

_"Confie em mim, Tony."_ Ela disse a partir da entrada em seu quarto. _"Se você sentir a necessidade de vomitar, você vai até o banheiro. Caso contrário, arraste o cesto de lixo com você."_

Um minuto depois, Pepper entrou novamente no quarto de Tony com uma garrafa de água na mão. Ela olhou para a cama e viu Tony ali, deitado, com o cesto de lixo ao lado dele. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo e subiu na cama para se sentar ao lado dele. Era exatamente como naqueles tempos quando Tony voltava de uma missão brutal. Ele se deitava na cama e tentava esconder sua dor, mas Pepper estaria bem ao seu lado, pressionando-o a tomar um remédio, ou comer alguma coisa, para ajudá-lo a se sentir melhor.

Ele sentiu a garrafa fria encostar em seu ombro algumas vezes. Ele virou a cabeça e viu Pepper sentada ao lado dele com a garrafa na mão. Ele se levantou e inclinou-se contra a cabeceira, descansando seu ombro ali, enquanto tomava pequenos goles da garrafa.

_"Obrigado."_ Ele murmurou, suspirando satisfeito. "_Onde está a sopa?"_

_"Está no fogão."_ Ela respondeu. Ela colocou a mão em cima de sua coxa para tranquilizá-lo. _"Sopa não se cozinha sozinha, você sabe."_

_"Na verdade__—__"_ Ele olhou para ela, mas ele a viu olhando para ele, fazendo-o mudar a sua escolha de palavras. _"__—__Esqueça."_

_"JARVIS não conta."_ Ela disse a ele, apertando os lábios.

_"Ele pode cozinhar, apesar de tudo."_

_"Ele é uma inteligência artificial. Claro que ele sabe cozinhar."_ Ela revirou os olhos para ele, sentindo-se um pouco ofendida.

_"É verdade."_ Ele acenou com a cabeça suavemente, sentindo a aura de Pepper ficando negativa. _"Ele pode cozinhar, mas eu acho que sua comida, é a melhor. E, além disso, você tem esse encanto maternal. Isso faz o sabor dos alimentos serem mais saborosos."_ Ele alargou o sorriso, esperando que ela comprasse aquilo.

Ela ficou lá, olhando para longe. Estavam ambos sentados ali, em silêncio, pelo que parecia ser alguns segundos. Foi só então que Pepper suspirou fortemente e decidiu dar-lhe um crédito. _"Boa tentativa"._

_"Sra. Potts."_ O sistema a chamou. _"A sopa está fervendo. Acredito que é o momento adequado para tirá-la do fogão antes que ferva mais"._

Tony sorriu pelo o anúncio e olhou para sua namorada. Ela apertou os lábios e apertou a coxa dele. "_Não diga nada."_

_"Eu não ia dizer nada."_ Ele sorriu. Ele a viu sair do quarto, dando-lhe a oportunidade de olhar para suas pernas longas. Aquelas pernas que só lhe davam um curto período de felicidade.

Ele começou a franzir a testa. Ele olhou para a garrafa, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Pepper e que ele poderiam ter transado. Claro, ele era Tony Stark, o homem que costumava ser um imã para garotas - o homem que poderia ter qualquer garota que ele queria. Qualquer mulher iria se lançar sobre ele no momento em que ele atravessasse a soleira de sua casa.

Pepper era diferente. _Não, droga, ela é diferente_. Ele pensou, agitando o frasco antes de tomar mais alguns goles. Ele não queria pressioná-la a nada. Ele queria manter as coisas no ritmo adequado. _Como exatamente é o ritmo adequado?_ Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando ele ouviu o som de pés descalços vindo ao longo do corredor. Tony olhou para cima e viu uma cabeça cor morango que sempre o deixava perplexo. Ela carregava uma bandeja com dois pratos de sopa e os colocou na mesa da cabeceira.

_"Você quer mais alguma coisa?"_ Ela pegou um dos pratos e, cuidadosamente, entregou a ele.

_"Eu acho que isso está bom."_ Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e aceitou o prato. Pepper pegou seu próprio prato e sentou-se ao lado dele em cima da cama.

Tony olhou para o frango na sopa antes de olhar para Pepper. Logo que ela colocou uma colher de sopa na boca, "_Quanto tempo você esperou para fazer sexo?_ ", ele perguntou.

Pepper deve ter ouvido direito, porque ela cuspiu toda a sopa de volta no prato. Felizmente, nada disso atingiu os lençóis da cama. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, quase tentando não rir. "_O quê?"_ Ela sorriu, olhando para ele.

_"Só uma pergunta."_ Ele apertou os lábios e inocentemente olhou para ela. "_Não precisa ser respondida __—__ mas eu de preferência gostaria que ela fosse respondida."_

Pepper ficou lá com a boca aberta, um pequeno sorriso apareceu lentamente em seu rosto. _"Por__—__"_ Ela fez uma pausa, sem saber o que dizer. "_Isso é por causa do que aconteceu?"_

_"Eu só estava... pensando..."_ Ele desviou o olhar.

_"Tony, isso vai acontecer. Talvez não hoje, talvez não amanhã, mas vai acontecer."_ Ela tentou tranquilizá-lo. Pepper viu seu olhar pensativo quando ele grudou novamente seus olhos na sopa. _"E se você quer saber... foram sete meses."_

Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para ela. _"Sete meses?_" Ele quase pareceu surpreso.

Pepper tomou um pouco de sua sopa. _"Eu tinha dezoito anos, Tony, e o cara era muito simpático e educado."_

_"Duas semanas"._ Ele abruptamente disse, olhando para o longe, com um pequeno sorriso.

Pepper olhou para ele com um olhar decepcionado. Por que ela deveria ficar brava? _Ele é Tony Gostoso Stark. _Ela se lembrou. _"Era uma relação significativa?"_ Ela perguntou rapidamente, quase lamentando depois.

_"Não"._ Ele balançou a cabeça, quase se sentindo envergonhado_. "Este é o meu primeiro relacionamento verdadeiro._" Ele e Pepper se olharam no mesmo momento_. "É por isso que eu perguntei. Eu não... Eu não queria pressioná-la em nada..."_

Ela sorriu. "_Você não tem que se preocupar em me pressionar, Tony. Você está indo muito bem."_

_"Então, podemos fazer sexo?"_ Ele descaradamente perguntou.

Pepper começou a rir dele. Ela começou a inclinar a cabeça, apoiando-a, assim, no ombro dele. "_Você não tem 'essa' sorte, Stark_."

Tony começou a sorrir para si mesmo. Ele não se ofendeu com seu comentário malicioso. Ele na verdade, estava um pouquinho feliz que ela lhe disse não. Antes, ele falaria de sexo, e as mulheres se lançariam sobre ele, como se fosse um pedaço suculento de bife. Ninguém o entendia muito bem além de Pepper - e talvez Rhodey. Ele se importava com ela o suficiente para aceitar o fato de que ela não queria fazer sexo com ele ainda. _Parece que eu a amo_. Ele pensou consigo mesmo quando ele tomou mais de sua sopa. Ele olhou para a pessoa que ocupava seu lado direito e cuidadosamente depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

_"Obrigado, Pepper."_ Ele murmurou. "_Você cuida tão bem de mim."_

_"Coma sua sopa."_ Ela olhou para o prato de sopa antes de sorrir.

No dia seguinte, Tony se sentia muito melhor. Pepper havia recebido um telefonema do restaurante recebendo desculpas. Aparentemente, a maioria dos clientes que pediu amêijoas tinham tido uma intoxicação alimentar. Felizmente, eles deram a Tony um reembolso pelo problema que causaram e ofereceram uma refeição grátis. Tudo estava indo bem.

* * *

O telefone tocou várias vezes antes de ele ser atendido.

_"Alô?"_ Rhodey franziu as sobrancelhas, sem saber qual a pessoa que estava ligando.

_"Nós poderíamos ter transado!"_ Tony praticamente gritou através do telefone. _"Pepper e eu estávamos nos beijando após o jantar - o jantar foi ótimo alias; Absolutamente fantástico - e nós estávamos no sofá, sem prestar atenção à televisão. Graças a um determinado restaurante," _Tony revirou os olhos, quase lamentando o fato de que ele poderia processá-los por estragar um momento tão perfeito e romântico, _"Eu tive uma intoxicação alimentar. Acho que você já sabe os detalhes desde que eu comecei essa conversa afirmando que Pepper e eu poderíamos ter transado. Mais tarde, tudo que tive foi uma garrafa de água e um prato de sopa, perguntei a Pepper sobre sua vida sexual. Você acha que eu deveria pressioná-la um pouco, ou eu deveria deixá-la seguir o costume dela?"_

Rhodey, sem dúvida, revirou os olhos para o amigo e de repente bateu o telefone de volta no gancho. Tony franziu as sobrancelhas para o tom que soou através do telefone.

_"Rhodey? Alô?"_


End file.
